Blood Promisemy version
by raro83
Summary: Rose is on her way to find Dimitri. What happens on the way and what happens when she finds him. Does she keep her promises to Lissa and Adrian? What does she have to give up and what will she gain on this journey?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I had left the academy. I felt bad I had hurt Lissa I had used Adrian to get what I needed to complete the task that I was setting out on.

I was pulled into Lissa's head. She was crying hard into Christian's arms. "What's the matter Lis? Tell me what's wrong. What has happened? Lissa…" "Rose." That was all she was able to get out. I could feel the pain, hurt and betrayal of her feelings flowing through the bond. I could see that Christian didn't understand what Lissa was upset about but I knew. "Lissa what about Rose? What has happened that makes you this upset. Lis tell me." "She has left. She has left me." The tears came even harder now. "She loves Dimitri. She has gone to find and kill him. She left me for him. She left me." Understanding spread across his face. "She will be alright. This is Rose we are talking about. She is a bad ass. She loves you. She will be back." "I know you're right. But I can't help but worry about her. I miss her and I love her too. She is my best friend. She promised me she would be back but I just don't know." "I know Rose she will be back. Trust me Lis. She will, She loves you and she promised."

I was so glad she had Christian right then. I knew by looking at him through Lissa's eyes that he wasn't certain but he would say anything right then to calm her.

I pulled out of Lissa's head right then. I had t distance myself from her know. I had a job to do. I had to find him. I couldn't think his name or say it. Using it brought up to many memories. Memories I had to put n the back of my mind and forget about. I couldn't let them distract me from the task at hand. I had to be strong enough to kill him. I had to do this for him. I had made this unspoken promise between him and I. I had to be strong enough to do this. I couldn't allow myself any distractions. I would do this.

First stop to Missoula I had to finish setting up the account Adrian had made for me. I had no idea on how I was going to get there. I decided to start walking and I would just have to hitchhike. I figured I was safe enough I still had the silver stake they had given me no one had bothered to take it off me. So I was able to protect myself from any crazies.

The first car drove straight past me. Great. I heard another car coming, put my thumb out again and this time it pulled over. Yea my first stroke of luck. The passengers opened as I walked up. I stuck my head in to find a girl in her late twenties I guessed. "Where you headin'?" she asked. "Missoula. You going anywhere near there?" I responded. "Actually headin' there myself. Hope in. I'll give you a lift." "Thanks. I'm Rose by the way." I thought I had better at least give her my name we were going to be in a car for a few hours together. "Emily. Where you headin' to in Missoula?" "I need to go to the bank then I gotta head to the mall." "Okay. Where you coming from? I didn't think there was anything out here." "School, it's a private boarding school. I just had to get away." "Okay." I think she sensed I didn't want to say anymore so she dropped the questions.

I drifted off to sleep sometime after that. "Rose… Rose we are here." I woke up a little out of it. Then realized Emily was shaking me to wake up. We were sitting outside the bank. "Thanks, for the lift and dropping me off here and everything. Sorry about dropping off. I was just really tired." "That's cool. I know what you mean. Take care of yourself Rose. Bye." "Bye Emily."

I walked into the bank and up to the desk. It must have been near closing time because the bank was practically empty. "How can I help you?" asked the plump little lady behind the desk. "I need to see the manager. I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm here about the account that was set up for me by Adrian Ivashkov." I replied. "Ohh…. I'll just get him for you. Is there anything I can offer you?" "No thanks." She bustled off ad returned a few moments later with a balding man I presumed must be the manager.

"Hello Mrs. Ivashkov. I'm the bank manager Bill." What the hell I thought. What is he talking about. Ohhh Adrian was going to get it for this as soon as I saw him. "Hello Bill. Please call me Rose. I'm here to finalise the account that my husband set up for me." "Yes, yes right this way please Rose." I followed him into his office and her brought over a dozen pieces of paper for me to sign. Then he handed me a debit card. "Is there anything else I can help you with Rose?" "Would you please tell me how much is in this account?" "Ohh… I was told not to disclose that information to you Rose. I was to tell you that there is enough and if you should get low on funds more would be arranged into the account for you. Sorry. That was what Mr. Ivashkov said." "Thank you then." I figured I could find out at anytime by getting a receipt when I took money out at an ATM. I just hoped Adrian hadn't been to generous.

I walked to the mall. It was only 6 block away. I needed to buy a few things. New clothes a new bag and organize the first part of my trip.

I reached the mall. I walked into the first camping store I found and brought a new bag and some camo clothing. I payed with the cash that Adrian had given me which was quite lot and walked out. I walked into Target. I knew I had the cash to go to one of the expensive clothing shops but I figured I didn't need to abuse Adrian's generosity. I walked in and brought some jeans and singlets. Nothing to expensive but I wanted them to be hard wearing. I had a job to do. Kill strigoi and especially him. I walked out and walked past a designer store and saw a jacket I just had to have. I was long dark and leather. A female version of the coat Dimitri always wore. I checked inside and it had plently of places to hide weapons. Yes it was expensive but I had to have it. I think it was suppose to a coat out of some movie like Tomb Raider or Resident Evil.

I walked past a weapons store and saw the most amazing sword. A silver and steel black master piece. This I also decided I had to have. I walked in and pointed to it and asked the clerk how much. He said $1000. I thought cool I had way more then that in my pocket right now. "What is the blade made out of?" I queried. "It's a silver and steel composite. It is made in the ancient samurai method of folding and refolding the metal back on itself to make it extremely strong." Great I thought, better to decapitate the Strigoi with. "I'll take it." He reached under the counter and pulled out another one and handed it to me. I pulled it out of it's sheath and realised it wasn't sharpened. "Can I please have the one in the window." I knew that one was sharpened. "Well I can't sell sharpened weapons." I tipped me head down. The sword was no good to me if it wasn't sharp. The clerk looked at the back of my neck. I realised he must have seen my molina marks. "Well I'm not allowed to do this, but I can see you are another warrior and obviously in need of this." He walked over and took the sharpened on out of the window. To prove how sharp it was he dropped a piece of paper down on it and the paper beautifully sliced into two. "Why? And thankyou so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." "Please I can see you are a warrior, and are in need of this weapon. I can tell you have great fights ahead of you. Please take care of yourself." He handed me the sword. "Thank you so much." I reached into my pocket and pulled out 10 $100 bills. I went to hand them to him. "No. I cant take your money." "Please it is only far that I ay you for such a lovely weapon." I took his hand and placed the bills into it. I left quickly after that so he wouldn't be able to argue.

I had one more stop to make before I could leave. I had to purchase a plane ticket. I was going to Russia. The first stop on my journey. I was going to find his family. Hopefully they would be able to give me ideas on where to start looking. I also wanted to tell them everything. I no longer cared what people would think. I had lost half of myself. I purchased a ticket for the next day. I was flying out at 2pm.

The sun was setting and I realised I needed to find a motel to stay the night. I was tired and I needed sleep. I knew I had passed a hotel on the way here. I didn't care that it was cheap or fancy as long as it had a bed and a shower. I walked in and got the cheapest room they had. It was a middle class hotel so it meant it had room service. I hadn't realised up until then that I was famished. I ordered steak, a side salad, ice cream and cheesecake for dessert. I went and had a nice hot shower while I waited for it to arrive.

I ate every last bite. Then curled up into bed to sleep.

I was in a beautiful garden. "Adrian come out. I know you are there." I realised this garden was Adrian's grandmothers. It was beautiful. I had to admit. "Hello, little damphire. Nice to see you." I glared at Adrian. He looked worried, or scared might be a better worried. "What's wrong Adrian? You look a little afraid right now." His normal smirk returned to his face. I think he realised I wasn't actually mad or annoyed with him. He chuckled. "Nothings wrong little damphire. Happy to see you though." With that he walked over and gave me a hug. I returned the hug. I knew I owed him a lot right now.

Then I remembered what happened at the bank and I abruptly pulled away. "What was this business about Mrs. Ivashkov? Adrian. Care to explain?" I was using my better tell me straight or otherwise I might hurt you voice. Because Adrian's face lost it's smirk and became very serious. "Well what was I suppose to do? It sounded more official that I made the account for my secret wife then to help some run away girl. I'm sorry Rose I probably should have warned you. But I thought it would be a little funny if you found out that way. Sorry."

I couldn't be mad at him anymore about that. It did make sense. "Maybe you should have warned me. That may have been a better idea." I walked back over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for everything Adrian. I owe you." "Remember that and come back to me and Lissa Rose. We need you." That brought me back down to earth with a smash. "How is Lissa coping Adrian? Is she alright?" "She misses you Rose. You have no idea how much it is hurting her knowing she cannot help you or Dim." I cut him off there. "Please don't say his name. I can't cope with that right now." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything." "I know Adrian. It's okay. I know. Please tell her that I love her and I will be back as soon as I can. And tell her I'm sorry about this but I have to. I can't let him be this way. I just have to." "I know Rose. I understand and so does Lissa. But please stay safe for us. And come back to us."

I noticed he was using a lot of us statements. I knew Adrian had liked me. I always assumed it was just get me in bed and have his way then leave me kinda thing. But now standing here in this dream I realised that he really did love me. I knew that I liked him no matter how much I had gripped about him. I looked up into his face and saw that he had been crying I was still hugging him. I could see so much emotion in his eyes being this close to him. And I kissed him on the cheek. "I promised didn't I. I will come back. I will be Lissa's guardian. I don't know how but I will. Just give sometime okay. I need to do this. Not just for him but for me too. I need to finish this. I need to be strong and finish this." Adrian looked down at me and wiped away a single tear that fell down my cheek. "Little damphire you are strong. I know you can do this because you are who you are. Nothing will stop you from accomplishing your goals. But please be safe and please come back. I love you. Goodnight little damphire." Everything went black then and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke the next morning feeling a little relaxed. I ordered breakfast and got them to call me a cab for 2 hours later. I got up and showered. I dressed in jeans and a brilliant red singlet. I packed everything into my new backpack. Including my stake and new sword. I would have to check it to get it on the plane. I had the plan to claim they were family heirlooms I was returning. That was the reason I had come up with the trip.

I made it to the airport with plenty of time to spare. While there I brought a English to Russian dictionary. I needed to learn a few basic lines to get me through and the rest I figures if I had the dictionary I could fudge my way through. So that was what I was going to do on the plane flight. Learn a few Russian phrases and sleep. It was a long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 RUSSSIA.**

"Miss, Miss, wake up we have landed. We're in Saint Petersburg. " I opened my eyes to a cute human male gently shaking me. I hadn't even realized I had drifted off or that we had landed. At least I didn't have any dreams, just a peaceful rest. Well as peaceful as you can get with a constant ringing in your head. Damn I hated being shadow kissed right now. All those damn ghost. Couldn't they just leave me alone for once.

"Thanks." I replied. I got up and headed down the aisle to get off the plane. I finally got through customs. I took a bit of work especially as I had a sword in my luggage. I had documents (fake obviously) proving ownership and explanation that it was a family heirloom I was returning home. Somehow they brought it. Yea. I was out. Now to get some much needed rest.

I walked out and got a cab to take me to the hotel I booked with the travel agent. But I had to get to Siberia. I took the flight to Saint Petersburg because otherwise I had to wait another week. I needed to be there now.

I had to find Dimitri's family. I had to talk to them. See if they knew what had happened to their son/brother. I hadn't seen them at the funeral so I wasn't sure. I also wanted to see his Grandmother. I knew she was some sort of physic from the discussion we had had back at the royal court. I was hoping that maybe she would be able to help.

I checked in and immediately went to shower. Oh my god did that feel good. After 18 hours on a plane in the same clothes I really needed that. I rang for room service after that and I also decided to get my clothes washed. Who knew when I would have that chance again. Room Service came and took my clothes telling me they would be back by morning. I ate everything.

I sat on the bed then. I needed to know how things were going back at the school. I'd only been gone three days but I needed to check on Lissa. No matter what had happened I still loved her she was my best friend. I searched the bond for her, and then I let myself fall into her. She was sitting in the library, Eddie, Adrian and Christian were all there. Eddie and Christian were still trying to get Lissa to confess as to why I had left. I knew she would never betray me and to my up most surprise Adrian was staying absolutely silent. I would have to thank him when I next saw him. I felt through the bond that Lissa was sad, upset and regretful. I knew why she was feeling regretful, it was for making me choose. I knew she understood. She knew that I loved her. She knew I need this. I needed this closure. I decided to leave it there. I was glad she was okay and that no one else knew my reason for leaving.

I decided I needed a mobile. I hadn't been allowed one at the academy and when I left I never really thought about it. But now I decided I need one to stay in contact with them incase anything happened. In case of an emergency. So I called down to the front desk again. I was in a rather nice hotel and knew they would be able to get me anything I needed. I asked them to get me an Iphone. That way I could also listen to music whenever I need a break from the ghost. I was kicking myself. I really should have thought about this earlier. I also asked to loan a computer access the net and download tunes.

An hour later a maid came to my door with a laptop in hand and a box. My Iphone and a way to put music on it. Yea. I downloaded all my favourite tunes until I filled the memory. Damn it could hold a lot. I learnt my number and decided when I saw Adrian I would give it to him. I went to bed and fell asleep content listening to music.

The dream started with me sitting on the beach. I was in these jeans I had seen in a magazine and loved. They were tight fitting with a jeweled dragon running down my leg. They reminded me of Lissa. I was also wearing a red bikini top. Showing a little more then I really wanted to be with Adrian but what the hell was I going to do about it? "Adrian come out come out where ever you are." I called playfully. He stepped out to my surprise he was shirt less and in low waisted denim shorts and boy in this sun did he look HOT. I had to look down to stop myself gapping at him. He was muscled and had a sexy body. I don't know why I had never actually noticed before. "Hello little damphire. It's nice to see you." "It's nice to see you to. I have to give you something." He looked at with a weird expression on his face. It was like he wasn't exactly sure what I was offering but hoped it was something he wanted. Then his face recomposed itself and his smirking grin reappeared. "What is it little damphire?" "My phone number. I got an Iphone today and thought you should have the number. Seeing as you are able to figure out where I am anyway. Thanks for that by the way. I have no way to repay you for your kindness." "Oh, yes you do. Come back and keep your promise to me. All I want is for you to come back. Lissa and I need you to come back." "Oh. I have to thank you for something else as well. Thanks for not ratting me out to Eddie and Christian earlier today. Oh and by the way the number is 0400656522." "It wasn't my place to say anything. Besides it doesn't matter. You are coming back and that is all that counts. Oh and thanks. I'll message you and we can keep on touch that way to. Where are you little damphire and where are you heading?" "I tell you only if you promise not to say a word to anyone." "Okay, okay I promise. Not one word." "I'm in Russia I am heading to Siberia tomorrow on the Trans railway. I am heading to Irkutsk. I hear there's a damphire community there on the borders of the city. That is where he grew up. I'm going to see his family." "Okay little damphire. Stay safe. Bye I have to go meet Lissa. Anything you want me to tell her?" "Tell her I love her and I will be back like I promised to be her guardian. Bye and thanks again Adrian." With that the dream vanished into darkness.

Then another dream came. I was in the cave and I saw Dimitri get grab by that blonde strigoi. I watched him plunge his teeth into my Dimitri. I remember screaming that we had to go back and get him. The dream shifted and Dimitri was standing in front of me. All pale and red rimmed his eye. He was a strigoi. My loves soul had been squashed down inside of him turning him into pure evil. I knew what I had to do I had to kill him. I had to save his soul. The only thing that mattered now was that I fulfilled my promise. "Roza it is a pleasure to see you." What the FUCK. Did he seriously just call me Roza? No way. "Don't call me that. You are not him you are an evil son of a bitch fucking strigoi. You are only the evil remnants of the man I loved." With that I charged at him. Fuck he was fast so much faster now. But I had advantages he didn't. I was shadow kissed and the more strigoi I killed the more I could communicate with ghost. I knew eventually if I kept going at this I would be able to see the world of the dead.

I didn't find out what happened as my alarm went off then. I woke with such a start I was pulled into Lissa's head unexpectedly. She was in her room with Adrian. "Lissa I spoke to Rose last night. She had something she wished me to tell you. She said 'She loves you and that she will be back to be your guardian as soon as she has finished doing what she needs to do for him.'" I felt love pore through the bond. I knew that she was happy I was thinking about her and that I still worried about her. _I love you to Rose. I know you can hear me and I hope that you stay safe and I can't wait to see you again. I miss you that much. _Those words meant so much to me. I felt that she understood what I was doing and that she knew there was always a place in my heart for her. "Oh. One more thing Rose got herself a phone. She gave me the number so anytime you need to tell her something come find me and you can just message her. Okay?" "Thanks Adrian but I can tell her anything through the bond as long as she isn't trying to block me. I know she does that sometimes." "Well the offer is always there if you just want to make sure she gets the message." "Thanks. Bye I have to go and meet Christian for breakfast."

With that I snapped back to my own head. Oh my god, I loved Lissa so much right now. I wish I was able to tell her exactly that much. Those words meant so much to me right now. I knew now that I would be able to get through this and she would be waiting for me when I got back.

I got up and got ready to leave again. I showered got dressed in clean clothes and packed. I got breakfast well really it was lunch time in the human world. Jet lag is a bitch. I had the trans railway to get to where Dim… HE I scolded myself grew up. I couldn't think about him that way. I had to think dead evil strigoi.

I was catching the evening train it left at 10pm. I was walking there it was only 6 blocks away when the nausea hit. It was only about an hour after sunset and I still had ages to get to the train. Strigoi I thought, now it's time to hunt. I followed the gut feeling I had. I knew that I would be coming up on 5 of them. I didn't care that was nothing for me. I had already killed 10 since leaving the academy. I knew that was why when I wanted to talk to ghosts it was that much easier. They still spoke in soft whispers but they spoke full sentences now.

I caught up to the strigoi. They were in an alley way with a person who I assumed was human. They were about to feed. They didn't even notice approach. I had pulled the sword from it sheath and swung. Thank god this blade was super sharp. I beheaded 2 of the strigoi before they even knew what hit them. I moved on the next on to my left. I loved this sword. I could behead them no problems and because it was silver I could stake them with it as well. I jumped up and brought the blade down into his chest. I didn't have time to pull it out before one of the other two hit me knocking me back to the ground. "You're messing up our dinner. Who The HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???" yelled the strigoi who had just hit me. In the same instant I had my stake out. "I'm Rose Hathaway. Maybe you have heard about me." The look of shock passed across his face. So he had heard and I could tell he was scared. That I was all I needed to stake him. I plunged the stake into his heart and for good measure twisted it to make it hurt that little bit more. 1 left. I stood and faced him. He looked old. I mean really old and for some reason I could also sense that he was old. He was clapping. Weird. "Well done Rose. You took care of them without even breaking a sweat. But you won't be so lucky with me. I will Kill you for that." As he pointed around to his dead companions on the floor. The scared victim who now upon closer look I could see was actually moroi was frozen stiff. The old strigoi threw him aside and came at me. All I had was my stake. I knew I would be able to hurt him with it enough until I could plunge it through his heart.

He took a swing at me. I managed to dodge it just in time and at the same time scratch him down the left thigh with the stake. He groaned in pain. _Ha I thought not so tough now are we big boy._ He charged again and again I dodged his attack and again I sliced at him with the stake. This time I scratched his face. I scratch ran from his hairline to his chin and I managed to get his eye with it at the same time. "Not so tough now are we…" I taunted him. "You are going to pay for that you bitch." "Ha ha ha, not likely you are going to die! That is what you get when you take on Rose Hathaway." Man I must have been pissing him off considering his next move was flawed. He charged and I just did a little spin then drove the stake into his heart. And down he went. I pulled the stake out then cleaned it on his clothes. I walked over to the one with my sword still in his chest and pulled that out as well, which I also cleaned on the dead strigois clothes. I walked around to each one of them and cut a small piece of cloth from each one of them. This was how I was keeping count of what I had done.

I walked over to the moroi. I told him everything was going to be okay. "I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm here to help you. I'm a damphire." I couldn't bring myself to say the words guardian. I wasn't one and I couldn't lie. I extended my hand towards him. "Everything is going to be okay. Nothing can harm you now. They are all dead." He lifted his eyes to mine. I hoped I was looking sincere I didn't want to scare him anymore then he already was. I must have though because he extended his hand towards mine and I helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?" he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I could see he was still in shock. "Hi, my name is Rose. What's your name?" I decided to start again, maybe this way I would get something out of him. "My… My na.. name is Ry.. Ryan." He finally stammered out. Boy was he scared. "Hi Ryan, nice to meet you. I afraid we need to get going. Where can I take you?" "I… I li… live… around the block from here." "Okay. I'll take you ther just let me finish dealing with these bodies. I piled them all together. I reached into my bag and took out my lighter and a small bottle of fuel. I set them on fire then through the fuel over them to get the bodies to burn faster. This way there would be nothing but ash left before anyone would notice.

I walked Ryan home. "I.. . I can't believe you did all that on your own. Are you a guardian?" "Well it wasn't that hard with the element of surprise. They must have been very hungry they had no idea I was there. And no I am not an official guardian. I am a novice. I dropped out because I had something important to do. But when I return I intend of becoming one no matter what it takes." "WOW." That was all the reply I got to my little statement. "How many have you killed. Well with those 5 I'm now at 17. I only left my academy 4 days ago. And 2 of those kills I made before I left." "WOW." That was all I got again.

We reached his house then. I was ushered inside with thanks and offers of anything I could possibly want. "It was my job nothing more. But I must apologise I have a train to catch. Please be careful out there. I won't be able to save you next time there is a band of strigoi attacking you." With that I made a move to leave. I headed back toward s the door and heard cries of thanks and goodbye as I exited. I had 4 hours still before the train was due to depart. But I couldn't take their happiness anymore. I just didn't feel happy anymore. I felt emotionally drained most of the time.

I walked heading in the direction of the Trans Siberia train when I allowed my sense to expand so I could see the ghosts. Andre stepped forward. "Hello Andre. It's nice to see you. Are you here because I left Lissa behind, and that I'm not protecting her like I should, like your parents wanted?" "No Rose. I'm here to help." OH MY GOD. He didn't sound like a whisper anymore. I could hear him, his voice may still be a little softer than normal but it wasn't a whisper. "Can you help me find Dimitri's family? I need to see them." Andre nodded. "Thank you. You know you were always like the big brother I never had. I love you." "Well I must say I went to school with one sister and by the end of the year I had two. I loved you to Rose. I always knew you would be great. Even from a young age you always cared for Vasilisa, more than yourself. I will never forget that first day she came to me after you threw your book at the teacher. I laughed and I knew at once she liked you and nothing would ever separate you. Well nearly nothing." "I'd hug you right now if you weren't a ghost Andre. Thanks."

I continued on my way to the train. I got there with hours to spare. I brought my ticket. Well actually I brought a suite. I didn't want to share. I was lucky they actually had one left. I walked off to freshen up when another wave of nausea hit me. _Great I thought just what I need another damn strigoi attack. Well at least it will mean less of them in the damn world. _I walked outside and followed the wave of nausea. I knew where they were. _Shit there is fucking 12 of them. How the fuck am I going to kill them all._ I knew I had to do this and I had to take out as many as I could as fast as possible. I pulled out my sword. I crept up to them in the shadows. It seemed weird to see them in large groups generally it lead to in fighting. "Where's Robert he was suppose to be back by now with tea. I so wanted to drink some moroi blood tonight." "Stop your whining Maria. He will be here when he gets here. He is old and knows what he is doing." _So that old creep I killed was called Robert. Ha did they have another thing coming._ I looked around none of them were as old as the one called Robert so maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I crept up the alley further. I was hiding in the shadows of a dumpster. They were only meters from my position. There were 5 standing close enough to me that if I jumped out and swung the sword I would take them out. _That's not too bad. That will only leave seven. I doubt after I take out 5 at once that they will all charge me. Well shit here goes nothing._ I jumped out from my hiding spot and swung the silver sword. I did manage to decapitate the 5 near me. I took 2 steps into the group and swung the sword again sending blood flying everywhere. They must have been stunned because I took out another 3. Well 8 down 4 to go. That was when the first 2 attacked. I stab the first with the sword and flipped out of the way of the second pulling out my stake at the same time. Landing on my feet I watched as the remaining 3 circled and started coming at me. I dodged the first punch and landed a good kick in his gut. He went flying into the wall. The second and third charged together. They must have been awaked recently, and they must have been human as they had no attack strategy. I disposed of them easily. Staking one then quickly staking the other. The one I had kicked into the wall was only just starting to get up then and I race over and plunged the stake into his heart. All 12 in less than 20 minutes. I cleaned the stake and the sword. I put the sword back into its sheath on my back and using the stake cut a small piece of material from them all. I had to burn the bodies again. I didn't want the human world thinking there was some mass murder out there, especially when I was saving them from the undead. _Wow I thought. I'm up to 27 in 4 days. Shit I didn't think it would be that bad._

I headed back to the station I needed to clean up. My clothes were all bloody and dirty. This was the last thing I needed people to see. I walked into the restroom cleaned myself up and changed into clean clothes again, the third time this evening. Good damn it I better not find anymore strigoi tonight. The rest of the evening passed quietly until it was time for me to board the train. Well at least I could was my bloody clothes on the train without anyone seeing as how I had a private suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I don't want to nag you guys but if you could please review let me know what you think, maybe any ideas you may have. Please I like to hear from you.

**CHAPTER 3 THE TRAIN RIDE.**

I got on the train and the first thing I wanted was to find my suite. I needed to clean up and relax. I had just taken out 12 strigoi. I was drained, both physically and emotionally. I needed to rest and get away from everyone and everything. I was on my way to meet the family of the man I loved. What was I going to tell them? Hell did they even know about me?

The suite was amazing. _Oh my God. What money could buy you._ I thought to myself taking in my surroundings. The suite was huge. It had a little sitting room with a television and a guide of movies you order to watch. There was a large bedroom with a large luxurious bed and it had a stunning purple duvet. I even had my own en-suite, with a huge shower and fluffy towels.

I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and waited until the water was hot I needed to relax. I climbed in and just stood there letting the water run down my back, my head leaning against the wall. I just stood there for what seemed like hours. Tears falling down my face, I couldn't stop them. I had killed more strigoi and still had no idea on where he was. What was I going to do? What if I couldn't kill him? _Don't think like that. You have to. You promised him. You can do this. You trained to o this._ I climbed out of the shower. I wrapped myself in the towel and headed back into the bedroom. I just collapsed onto the bed, I was exhausted. Within minutes I was asleep.

I was amazed when I looked around me to realise I was sitting on the beach in the sun. It was a beach I had seen in a travel magazine. It was called Whitehaven or something. The sand was amazingly white and the sea was stunningly blue. I loved the look of it. I thought I could stay here on this beach forever. Then I realised this had to be one of Adrian's dreams. "Adrian, where are you? I know you are there." I heard a soft chuckle. "Little damphire, it has been a while." "I talked to you yesterday. Remember I gave you the number to reach me." "I'm sorry. It seems like longer then that. I miss seeing your face. I'll leave if you don't want me here." "No, no Adrian. It is fine. So tell me is this my dream or yours? I'm interested in the beach. It is amazing." "Silly little damphire. It is ours. I took the beach from your memories and decided to meet you here." "What do you mean my memories? I didn't think that was apart of your abilities." I asked shocked. _Does this mean he can see any of my memories? What I think about him and HIM. Oh my god. What the hell. What am I going to do?_ "Little damphire I can't read your memories. I only found this beach because you were already dreaming about it. I didn't want to change the setting. This beach is so pristine and beautiful. It makes you look more beautiful." I turned to look at him then. I saw a slight blush light his cheeks. I l also saw his smirk. I couldn't help but smile at him. I looked him over now. He was in low waisted designer shorts, he also wore a simple white shirt which I realised must also be designer, but he wore it unbuttoned, allowing a clear view of his chest and I must admit well defined abs. I couldn't believe it. He looked good. I could feel myself staring at him. I averted my gaze by looking to the ground.

"Little damphire what have you been doing since the last time I saw you?" "Um…. I'm not sure if you would really like to know what I have been doing. It isn't all that good." "What do you mean it isn't all good? Rose TELL me what is going on, you have got me all worried now. If you don't tell me I will tell people how to find you. Don't think I'm kidding because I'm not." "Well um…. I've kinda been busy killing strigoi. I saved this kid named Ryan earlier. He is a moroi who was out at the wrong time and caught be 5 strigoi. I kinda saved him and walked him home. Then on my way to the station after I left him with his family and their never ending thanks, I found another 12. They were in an alley just off to the side of the station. I took them all out before boarding the train. But don't worry I am fine. I promise." I looked up to meet his eyes now. I could see the shock cross his face. I knew he was about to yell at me or something. I knew he would consider that what I did was reckless and in complete disregard for my own life. "ROSE! Little damphire how could you be so reckless? I thought you were smarter then that. To take on 12 at one time. With no back up, what were you thinking? Are you really crazy or do you just have a death wish?" I knew he was about to continue his little rant but I cut him off. "Adrian, I didn't risk my life. I was careful. I'm fine. No injuries, well maybe a bruise or 2 but that is all. I promise. I am fine. Look you can see that I am not injured. Look at what you have got me wearing." Adrian eyed me up and down. I could then see him oogling me at the same time. "See I told you I'm fine. I promised I would come back. I intend to keep that."

Adrian walked over to me then. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him into a big hug. I wrapped my arms back around him. I didn't love him but I felt bad that I had caused him to worry so much, I had to hug him back. Adrian leaned down and placed his lips on mine lightly. In shocked I pulled back. I was so not ready for that. I didn't even want that. "What the hell?" "I'm sorry little damphire. But thinking about you doing that, I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry. I know you aren't ready. I didn't mean anything by it. You just mean too much to me. Please be careful. Please be safe." I shook my head at him then. "Silly Adrian," I said in my mocking tone "I can take care of myself. I've trained my whole life to kill them remember." I walked back and hugged him. "Don't worry so much. I can look after myself. I promise." He wrapped his arms back around me. "I can't help it little damphire. Just make sure you come back." "I need to go Adrian. I need to get some sleep. I've had a really long day." I yawned after that. "Get some rest little damphire. I'll talk to you later." And with that I passed into the blackness of deep sleep.

I woke then next day very late. I was starving when I woke up. I looked over at the clock beside the bed and realised it was nearly 9pm. I had slept the whole human day away. I needed something to eat though. I knew that tea would be finishing soon. I decided I didn't feel like leaving the room yet so I rang for room service. Yes even on this trip I could get room service. I got some chicken pasta dish, ice cream and doughnuts. I entered the sitting room and ordered thought about getting a movie, I thought about what to watch. Action I decided I didn't think I could handle anything mushy. I ordered Bloodrayne.

I also looked in the little information booklet as to what else was available. I couldn't believe some of the things. They did offer clothes though. Yeah I thought. I have destroyed some of the stuff I recently brought, I needed some new things. I rang and requested someone to come the next day as I needed to measured for what I wanted. I needed some non fighting clothes, clothes to wear here on the train and to meet his family. I decided on getting 2 dresses. The first was stunning strapless red thigh length dress. It was fitted and I knew would be stunning. The second was a knee length black dress with spaghetti straps that flared at the waist and came with a couple of belts that would alter the look. I also decided to get some black fitted leather pants. I knew they would be hot. I also brought new tops. I decided if I was going to fight I was going to try and look good doing it. They were corset like tops. They would go well with the jeans I had and the new pants I was ordering. I new that I would be able to hide weapons in them as well. I also needed something a little more discreet to meet the family in so I ordered a few nice shirts. I also decided to ask the person coming to measure me if they would be able to make me a holster. I designed it to cross over my back hold the sword I already had plus space for 2 guns I intended to purchase. I also designed a set to strap to my legs to and my ankles. I was planning on getting a couple more stakes and a few silver knives as well. I wanted as much fire power as I could carry. I already knew everything would be easily hidden by the jacket I had already purchased.

After I had made all clothing the decisions I went back to bed. I was still exhausted. I knew I had to talk to Adrian tomorrow. I needed to see if he could help me. I needed to be as bad ass as I could be. No more pretending. I was going to do this. I would kill as many of them as I could until I found and killed him. I would do this. I was strong enough.

If was going to look like the bad ass I wanted to be. How was I to get the weapons I though. His name immediately popped into my head. Adrian. He would be able to get them and have them waiting for me at the hotel in Irkutsk. I decided to text him.

_Hi Adrian, I need to ask another favour please. I know you are the only person who can accomplish this for me._

I sent him this. I got a reply also immediately.

_What do you need Rose. If I can help and it is going to help you, then I will try._

_Adrian, I need some more weapons please. I need 2 guns, stakes, some small knives preferable silver and I was wondering if you would be able to get me a pair of boots made with stakes in the heels. I want to make sure I have as much fire power as possible for what ever may come. If you can manage please have it delivered to Angara Hotel. I have a reservation under Mrs. Ivashkov. Hahaha I know. Thank you so much again. I owe you so much. I can never repay you._

Damn I hoped he would be able to pull it off. I needed these things. Without Adrian I wasn't sure how I was suppose to get them. I guess I would find some way though. I usually did. But it was this way would be so much quicker. _Adrian isn't as bad as I thought._ Damn am I actually starting to like him? I shook it off.

Knock, knock. It came from the door. "Hello I'm looking for Rose." came a small feminine voice through the door. I knew it was the lady coming to take my measurements for my new clothes. I was still stunned at what having money like this could get you, especially as I had grown up with next to nothing. She measured me up and was done in a matter of half an hour. I also showed her my holster designs. She told me that they would be no problem. Told me they would be ready in 2 days. _Great I would have my clothes before I arrive. 2 days down and 5 more to go. The trip was going to take 7 days. _

I kept to myself as much as I could for the trip this was going to be the only rest I was going to have. I needed it. I needed to get all my feelings straightened out before I killed the man I loved and before I meet his family. I didn't know what was making me more nervous. I think it was the family. I had never had one. This was one that I could have been involved in somehow. I knew that, with everything in my life at the time I knew I could finally have a family, or actually be apart of a family. Something I had always wanted with my mother and something I had never had. We were closer now then any other time in my life but we still weren't close she barely knew anything about me. I wondered if she even knew if I had left.

I was sitting relaxing and through the bond I could sense great worry coming form Lissa. I was worried so I slipped into her head. It was a week since I had left. I knew Lissa still worried about me, I knew it was because she wanted me back safe and sound. She loved me. She had forgiven me now thanks in part to Christian and Adrian. I did miss them. All of them Eddie included. Lissa was sitting in a small classroom, with her where the rest of our gang, and surprisingly my mother. So that was the reason for Lissa's feelings. _What am I going to say? What do I tell her? Rose told me about her and Dimitri in confidence. I can't break that. What do I do? Rose if you can hear me please help._ Well that was surprise. Lissa didn't want to betray me. I was thankful for that. I loved her right now, but I knew she was terrified of my mum. Well she was legendary.

_Adrian, I need you to pass this message over to Lissa as soon as you get it. Lissa tell her about me and him. I don't think you can avoid it right now. But don't tell you know how to reach me. I am here with you. _

I saw Lissa read the text. _Thank you Rose. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to do anything you didn't want me to. I'm sorry. _"Guardian Hathaway, I need to explain a few things to you about Rose. You may want to take a seat." Lissa stated. A look of shock crossed my mother's face. I don't think she expected Lissa to tell her anything. My mother took the seat across from Lissa and the rest of the gang also then sat. "Well, how do I put this?" Lissa seemed a loss for words. "Just tell me everything. I need to know everything. I am going to drag her butt back here." _Ha ha ha. _I thought not in a million years mum. "Well Rose was in love with Dimitri, and to be truthful he loved her back. I don't know what did or did not happen between them. But on the trip to Missoula they came to an understanding that if either of them was ever turned they were going to go after the other and kill them. Not let them live the soulless existence that they then faced in that life. That is why she left. That is what she is doing." The look on my mothers face was a kodak moment. It looked like she was about to pass out and have a heart attack at the same moment. "How long have you known about this Princess Vasilisa?" "I only found out when he was taken. She was desperate for me to try anything to save him if he came back. That was when she told me everything." "Where is she? I need to know where she is. She has to come home." "Well I don't know where she is Guardian Hathaway. She left to find him. That is all I know." I could see my mother getting angry now. She knew Lissa knew something. "You know something though Princess, I can tell. Tell me. I know you want her back as much as I do. Tell me." "I can't help you. I haven't heard from her since she left. I have no way to contact her and our bond doesn't work that way either so I can't help you there either. I want her home, here more then you can know. But I can't help you. I can't do anything to make her come home anymore then you can. I send her messages asking her to return, but I know this means a lot to her and she will not return until it is done. I'm sorry I want to help you more then you know but I can't." Lissa was now on the verge of tears. I felt strong arms wrap around me/her and realised Christina was trying to comfort her. I could sense the way he made her feel, a feeling that only he would ever bring out of her. With that I decided to leave.

Beep, beep. I flipped open the phone. There was a message from Adrian.

_Little damphire everything you asked for is organised and will be waiting for you at the hotel. Please be careful. I miss you. Adrian._

_Adrian, thank you so much. I owe you so much for this. Thank you for passing that message onto Lissa for me. I really do owe you but I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. Please hide everything else from everyone. I don't need to worry about people chasing me, but please let me know if they do come. Rose._

_Rose, its Lissa. Thank you for letting me say something without betraying you. I didn't know what I was going to do otherwise. Your mum needed some kind of explanation. I hope I didn't say anything you didn't want me to. I love you. Be safe. And I am so sorry for everything that I said. I didn't mean it. I know this is important to you now. I understand. I'm sorry but please come home soon._

_Lissa, I love you. You will always have a special place in my heart and no one can ever take your spot. You are my best friend, my sister. I just need to do this for him for me. I think you can understand that. I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise you that. I'm always here. Love Rose._

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I don't really remember anything. I left my room only to eat. As I still hadn't received my new clothes I wore my best jeans and singlet. I didn't want to stand out to much, but I also needed to get out of my room for a few moments. After tea I went and relaxed watching another movie then crashing in bed.

The next day passed much the same. Day 5 on the train I woke to a knock at the door. I got up and answered it to find a man holding many boxes. "I'm looking for Rose Ivashkov. I have the items she ordered." "Yes that's me. Please bring them in and place them on the couch." I was so excited, I wanted to try them all on at once make sure they all looked as goo as I was intending. I did a small fashion parade. I was a girl after all. I did like new clothes and I had now decided to be deadly and beautiful, no longer just practical. I settled on wearing a pair of jeans and one of me new tops. I spent most of the day out of my room. I was comforting not to have a sick feeling in my stomach, and the headaches from the ghosts were now much less painful and I could control them.

The final day on the train I packed, taking great care not to ruin my dresses or my new tops. I needed them the next day and I wanted to look good. This was important. It was nearing sunset when the train arrived in Irkutsk. I decided first I would go to the hotel and check in. I also knew there was a care package from Adrian waiting for me. I wanted to get a little rest before I decided to use my new weapons and outfit to go out hunting.

I climbed into the cab and told them where to take me. Thank god this guy knew English otherwise we were in big trouble. I still had no real understanding of the language and even more problems trying to speak it. He pulled up to drop me off. I paid him and climbed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4IRKUTSK.**

I walked into the hotel and checked in. The woman behind the desk gave me a funny look. Obviously she didn't think I was old enough to be married or out in the world without my husband. I just flashed the warmest smile I was capable of. "You also have a parcel for me I believe. A care package from my husband." I added so she wouldn't think I was up to no good or something. She came turned to check the post. She came back with a large box and handed me a room key at the same time. "Enjoy your stay." She called to me as I walked away.

I headed to the elevators and waited. I was staying on the 4th floor. I had a nice room but it wasn't over the top or anything. I had decided to try not to spend to much more money. I had spent enough on the train by taking the suite instead of a room and getting everything delivered and getting new clothes made.

I walked in dropped the box and then my bag onto the bed. I was eager to open the box. I wanted to see what Adrian had been able to get me. I opened the box. The first thing I found was 15 shiny new stakes. Under that there were 3 dozen small silver knives that were perfect for throwing. I also found 2 guns. They were small and light, perfect for me, he had even supplied a large stash of ammo for them as well. Finally in the bottom I found 2 pairs of boots. They came up to just under the knee. They here black zip up stiletto heels. Gorgeous. The heels I noticed where the business end of stakes. I had even noticed that Adrian had designed the boots to also hold another stake each and a few knives. I was going to look hot. I found a small note at the bottom.

_Dear Little Damphire, _

_I hope that everything is to your liking. I hope I got you enough weapons. Actually I think I went overboard. But I want you to be safe. Please for me and Lissa take care of yourself. Don't take any unnecessary risks. We are all missing you back here. Come home to us soon. _

_Adrian._

_Well that was sweet of him I thought. Oh my god. What am I thinking? Am I starting to like Adrian? No, no, no! _I decided I needed to clear my head. But I needed to unpack first. I hung the dresses in the wardrobe and placed the rest of my clothes into the draws. I went to shower. The sun was about to set. I could see the sky changing colour. I had a nice long hot shower, trying to relax my muscles and rid me of the weird thoughts I was having about Adrian. I knew he was just after some fun. Well at least that was what I thought. And I didn't like him. He was always causing me some kind of trouble. I shook my head again. I needed to be rid of these thoughts. I had a job to do. I was here to kill strigoi. 1 in particular.

I walked back out and dressed. I pulled on my leather pants which fitted nice and snug around the thigh then flared slightly at the knee to accommodate my boots an weapons I was going to keep down there. I next put on the corset top. This one was deep emerald green with black lacing. Next I pulled on the holsters. The back one went on first. It had a small clip at the chest to keep it in place. Then I slipped on the leg holsters. It was like a belt that had 2 straps coming down each leg. It had one clip around my waist and 2 around the inside of each thigh. Next I pulled on the boots. Damn I looked amazing and I hadn't even gotten to the weapons yet.

I picked up the sword and placed into the back holster. I picked up the guns made sure they were loaded and placed them into the holster as well. The sword was strapped at an angle across my back the hilt at my left shoulder as I was right handed. I could just reach across and easily pull it out. It was also designed this way to be easy to store again. It was also easy to hide it under my jacket which I had altered to easily pull it out. Next I picked up the stakes. I was taking 4 of them with me tonight. 1 on the outside of each thigh and 1 hidden on the outside of each boot. I also packed 6 little knives. 2 in the thigh holster at the back of each leg and one on the inside of each boot. I set up the phone to take a photo. I knew Adrian would get a kick out of me looking this hot, and this dangerous. I took a pose as the flash went off. It was a 'don't mess with me if you know what is good for you' look. I was excellent at pulling this pose. I had years of practice. I checked it image before I sent it to him. I looked like a hot bad ass god. Even if I do say so myself. I pulled on my jacket, leaving it open to easily access the weapons. But I also knew that they would not be seen. I had planned everything that way.

I went back down the elevator and walked over to the desk to grab a map before I headed out into the night. I hid it one of the jacket pockets where I use to hide my weapon. I walked out into the night and turned to the right. I don't know why I went that way but something was calling me that way. I just followed my feet. After about 45 minutes of walking I found myself in a drab area of the city. I also got the sudden nauseous feeling. Strigoi. I followed the feeling. I could sense a dozen of them inside the building. I crept up slowly and peered through the small window. They were inside a run down house that had the windows tinted to block out the light. I could see a staircase heading up to a second floor and one heading down to a basement obviously. There were 5 in the room in front of me. Where the others maybe I wasn't sure. I listened outside while formulating a plan.

"We are going to attack. It's going to be the quickest way to wipe them out. A whole generation at once." Spoke the first strigoi. "But the other attack failed. We lost many in that attack." _They were having some kind of argument. I didn't quite understand. And what was this about wiping out a generation, a generation of what. Something about what they were saying was making me feel terribly uncomfortable. _"Yes, but we can learn from those mistakes. They were warned. They were able to get organised and fight back. We won't allow them to do that this time. Besides they don't have her to give the pre-warning like last time. You know what Dimitri said about that. She was able to warn them and the guardians got ready and fought back. They also don't have her to fight. She and that Ozera kid killed many of the ones we lost. They won't be here this time."

Oh my god. They were talking about the attack on my school. They were also talking about attacking another school. I knew there was one near here because this is where He grew up and went to school. They also knew about him. Maybe they would know where he was.

I was ready to attack. They were busy fighting between themselves and I knew enough information for now. I also knew I could get more info out of one of them after I had killed the others. Even if I had to beat it out of him. I wasn't against causing them pain. They had already caused me enough.

I pulled out my sword then kicked open the door. I took 2 steps into the room and swung the sword at the closest strigoi. I decapitated him. He wasn't one of the ones involved in the argument but he had been paying to much attention to notice me. With that the other 4 came at me. I dropped the sword and pulled out 2 stakes. I spun kicking any of them in my reach. I used the heel of the boot to cause them as much damage as possible. I don't think they were expecting that. I was punched and sent flying into the wall by the one that started the argument. He was the oldest of the ones in this room. I also heard movement on the stairs. Great I thought. I better do something about this before I am completely over run. I kicked him in back in the gut, making sure to plunge in my heel. I knew it wouldn't kill him but I didn't ant him dead yet. I wanted to know what he knew about Dimitri.

The other three then charged at me. The closest tried to fake left. But I knew what he was doing. I ducked spun and came up plunging the stake deep into his heart. The other 2 charged at me then thinking I was distracted. Were they wrong? I saw them coming. I pulled out the stake the same time plunging the one in my other hand at the strigoi coming at me from that side. "You bitch." The remaining strigoi of the first five said. By now though there were another 5 in the room. She was too angry, she launched herself at me. Taking both of us to the ground, but I still had my stake. I maneuvered it so as she fell it would plunge into her heart and save me some strength. I flipped her off me, pulling the stake out at the same time and then standing up.

I turned to face the new arrivals. "What the fuck." Shouted one of the strigoi taking in the scene around him. I noticed that the oldest strigoi was the one on the floor with a hole in his gut. I didn't think he would be staying there. I knew he would be up soon. My kick had plunged the heel in deep and sent him flying into the wall across the wall. The five realised they had to come at me together otherwise they didn't have a chance. I also knew there were 2 more somewhere. "Jane, Rob get your asses up here. We have a problem!" I heard they guy call. _Yes_. _If they all end up here I won't have to go hunting and it will give me more time with that smart ass over there._

They charged. I flipped and picked up my sword in my spare hand. I had lost the other stake when that bitch had launched herself at me. I swung it taking down 2 of them and leaving a nice slice mark over the other 3. "Come and get me. What are you waiting for? Scared?" I taunted them. I knew they would make mistakes that way and just charge. They came at me again. I held the sword in my right hand and a stake in my left. I was ready. The same time these 3 charged me the other 2 came in. They saw what was happening and immediately followed them. I managed to plunge the stake in the one on my left. But I had the sword belted out of my other hand. I heard it hit the floor with a thud. I reached behind me and pulled out one of the little silver knives. I knew it wouldn't be as effective as a stake but I couldn't risk grabbing the one out of my boot right now. I still had 4 more to take down.

I was thrown to the floor. They approached me. I needed to be strong. Two came at me then. 1 punched me in the gut. _Oh my god. That hurt, it was going to leave a killer bruise. _I managed to get my arm out and clocked one of them, this sent him flying back of me. With that I was able to stake the other one. Then doing a flip I was back in my feet and staked the one I just sent flying. 3 to go, I charged them this time. I had my stake. They were going to die. I was angry now. I attacked them and staked them all, one after the other. They didn't have a chance to attack me back. I was this angry and I pushed all those feelings into my attack. All down except for one. He was starting to move now. Yes. I was going to get all the information out of him now.

I walked over to him, putting away the knife back into the holster. I swapped hands the stake was in and pinned him to the ground by straddling him. Using all my weight to keep him there. "What are you planning? Tell me you undead evil son of a bitch." I said hitting him. He said nothing. So I took the stake and dragged the tip down his arm. "Tell me." I growled at him, lifting the stake again. "Well, we are going to attack the school. We are going to kill them all. And there is nothing you can do to stop us." He laughed menacingly. "That's what you think. Where's Dimitri? Is he in on this?" "He isn't here. He took off. And we are going to do this. There are lots of us here, we are working together, training together and we are going to win this time." "When are you going to attack? Where is your hide out?" He laughed again at this. I also knew that he wasn't going to give up anymore. So I plunged the stake into his chest, twisting it as I went to make sure it would cause him even more pain.

I got up off him then, I wiped the blade clean. I continued to retrieve all my weapons and clean them putting them away as I cleaned them. Once I had finished that I cut a small piece of clothing from each one of them. After that I decided to search the house. I knew that they had something here. I searched the top floor first. I found a few papers but nothing interesting. I went back to the first floor and searched it. I found some more papers. These looked a little more important. But I couldn't read them. I folded them up and tucked them into my pocket. I went down to the basement. It reminded me of the basement in Spokane. It was cement walls, there were no windows just lots of doors. From where I stood at the base of the steps I could see 12 doors and that the corridor also turned a corner. I could see that were all locked and had padlocks on the outside. How was I going to open them? I knew someone would have keys so I went back to find them. i found them in the pocket of the fourth body I searched. I headed back down stairs.

I opened the first cell. I looked in there was 2 metal chairs. And a person strapped to one of them. I walked over and the poor human girl was dead. I was worried they may have feed her to 'awaken' her. I decapitated. The only way to make sure she was dead. I left the room and continued searching. All the rooms were the same. There were 20 in total. 10 of them were empty. I found another 2 with dead humans in them. I decapitated them to. In another 3 I found half alive humans. I could tell they were drained and week from blood loss. I pulled a knife and broke their bonds, plastic flex cuffs. "It's okay. You are safe. You are free to go. I suggest you go to a hospital and get yourself looked at. I have to go I have more rooms to search." I left them to go. I checked that that they did leave though. In the last 4 I found 3 moroi and 2 damphires. They had also lost a lot of blood. These guys I was worried about though. I helped them up to the street. I entered the house I was going to set it on fire. I pulled out the lighter and the little accelerant I kept in my jacket and set fire in multiple locations around the house. I was removing any and all evidence of the strigoi ever being there.

I exited the house. I checked the moroi over then he damphires. I could see the moroi needed blood and they all needed food. With the help of the damphires we walked back towards town. When we got far enough away from the house, we stopped. We sat the moroi on the bench, and then the other damphires sat down as well. I stayed on watch. I asked "Does anyone speak English?" "Yes, I do. My name is Maksim." replied one of the damphires to me. "Well I was wondering if you could call us a cab. I'll take you all to where I am staying then we can get you something to eat, and any first aid that you require and then after that wherever you may need to be after that. Okay?" I pulled out my phone with that and handed it to him. "Not a problem, miss… Um I hate to be rude but what is your name?" "My name is Rose." Maksim took the phone from me and then called a cab. 10 minutes later we all piled into the cab. I gave the address of the hotel and the cab took off.

We arrived at the hotel about 20 minutes later. I paid the cabbie and we all headed back inside. When we got to the door of my room I allowed everyone to enter, I handed Maksim a menu and told him to order something, enough for all of us. While waiting for the food learnt that the other damphire was called Damya she was Russian and knew little English. The moroi who were all much weaker were a family. There was Larvin Conta, and his wife Erika and there son Aleksey. Their guardian had been killed trying to protect them. Aleksey understood English and his parents had the basics but Maksim translated for me. "Are any of you hurt?" I got a lot of answers at once and turned Maksim for translation. "They are all saying they are fine. Just that they are hungry." With that there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. There was the bus boy with a cart loaded with food. I had him bring it in. I gave him a tip and he left. I let everyone pick what they wanted and I ended up with some steak dish that wasn't actually that bad.

When we had finished eating I knew the interrogation would start. "Rose what is your last name? How did you find us?" Maksim asked. "I would rather not answer the first part of your question if that is okay. But I was out hunting. I came across the house and yeah. I killed the strigoi and saved you. That's about the long and short of it." Maksim translated this so everyone could understand. There were questions back to me which he translated. "They want to know why you won't tell us your last name and they want to know how you were able to take out all 12 by yourself. Also they want how you found us really." I groaned internally. "This is going to be a long story. I'm Rose Hathaway. I am here in Siberia hunting my mentor who was turned strigoi in the recent attack on Saint Vald's. I was able to find to find you because I can sense strigoi. Which is something I don't have time to explain right no"w. As for my being able to take them all out. I have dealt with worse." With that I removed my jacket to show the group the kind of fire power I carried. There were multiple gasps as they took in my appearance. "I went out tonight to go hunting. I had a feeling that lead me to that house before I sensed them. I listened outside first and they were talking about an up coming attack on a school. I burst in and attacked them. Once I had killed them all I searched the house and found you." Maksim translated this again for me. I heard more gasps when they realised who I was. Great cant get away from my reputation or my mother's. The Conta family just stared at me. Damya did a double take and Maksim well he just held his mask in place.

"I know you must need to feed, but we cant get you to feeders just yet. Is it a problem is I get you donated blood?" I said this looking at the Conta family while Maksim translated. They nodded. "I would also like you to stay here. You are all not yet strong enough to go anywhere by yourselves. If you are able get a room beside this one and between myself and Maksim and Damya we will be able to protect you." Maksim translated this for me as well. Larvin nodded at me. With that he got up and walked over and called downstairs. I got up to leave. I knew there was a hospital 2 blocks away. Maksim got up to come with me I presume. I turned back to him and shook my head. "Stay here protect them until I get back. I can handle myself. Trust me." He nodded and went back and sat down.

I was gone for 30 minutes. I came back with enough blood for a few days for them. I entered my room again and handed the bag of blood sachets to Lavin. He gave one of the each member of his family then took one for himself. They drank it all and I could see the colour returning to their cheeks. I smiled.

"Rose, we were wondering if Aleksey can stay in here with you?" Larvin asked this. His words heavily accented. I nodded. "I will need you to stay here for a few days and build up you're strength before we go anywhere alright? Tomorrow I have to go out though. You will be safe here with Maksim and Damya. I need to go and see my mentor's family. They live here, in the damphire community just out of town." I spoke this to Larvin. Maksim translated for me again. Thank god someone was able to understand me. Larvin nodded again. "After you all regain your strength I will take you to the school where you will be safe."

Then I remembered that I had the papers from the house. "Maksim, would you be able to translate these for me. I'm not sure what they say but they may be important. I found them at the house I found you in." Maksim nodded. "I'll have them finished for you in the morning." "Thank you. They maybe important about what they are planning. I need as much information as I can gather. Now I think it would be best if we all get some rest. Maksim can you go down and get the room key with Larvin. Then we will spilt. You and Damya can stay with Mr. and Mrs. Conta and I will look after Aleksey." Maksim nodded again. With that Larvin and Maksim left the room. When they returned everyone but Aleksey left my room.

I told Aleksey to get ready for bed first. I realised that Larvin must have ordered some stuff for Aleksey to sleep in as well as the basic bathroom necessities because he walked out in pj's. I pegged this boy as about 14, 15. I had a room with two beds. I let him settle in and I walked into the bathroom to get ready myself. I told him if there was any problem to bang on the door or scream and I would come running. He nodded. I had a nice long shower, I needed to relax. I had bruises on my thighs and stomach. I looked a little worse for wear. I pulled on my own boxers and singlet and walked back out of the bathroom. Aleksey gasped when he looked at me. I spun around and looked at him so fast. "What's wrong Aleksey? What is it?" "Look at you. Are you sure you are okay? Some of those look really bad." "I'm fine Aleksey. I've had worse in training. I'm fine. Please just get some rest." With that I climbed into bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5MEETING THE FAMILY**

The next morning I woke up early well early for vampires. It was about 10 am. I got up. Checked on Aleksey and went to get ready for the journey I had to make today. I showered and dressed in the black dress and decided to offset it with the red belt that had a rose buckle on it. I did my hair and even a little bit of make up. I needed to cover the bags and I wanted to look respectable. I walked back into my room. I grabbed my leg holster and strapped it on. It still fitted snuggly without pants on underneath and it wasn't uncomfortable. I liked it. I fitted a pair of stakes and a couple of knives into it. I let the skirt fall back down and checked n the mirror that you couldn't see the weapons. Next I went to the closet and pulled out my boots. I zipped them up and added a pair of knives to them as well. I decided not to add the stakes they would be visible.

Once I was ready I quietly slipped out and gently knocked on the door to the room the Conta's had taken. Maksim came to the door and answered it. "I need to get going now. Aleksey is still asleep can you come over and keep an eye on him until everyone gets up and I get back." "Yes, that's not a problem Rose. Here are the papers as well." He said handing them to me. "There was not really anything on them. A couple state some empty warehouse addresses the others were just nonsense. The page on the top has the addresses to the empty warehouses. But please don't do anything rash." I nodded. "Thanks I have to go." With that I left.

I walked outside and called to Andre. I knew he would help me find them. "Which way Andre?" He pointed to the east. So I set off in that direction. He would turn up and point me in the right direction whenever I needed it. An hour later I was standing outside the door to a nice double story house. It wasn't anything special really. But it was nice for the area when compared to the houses surrounding them.

I was really nervous. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do this. _Grow up Rose. You can do this. You can take out multiple strigoi. You can do this. _I scolded myself. With that I walked up the small path that lead to the front door and knocked. _Breathe Rose, just breathe. Everything is going to be okay. _I continued telling myself.

A woman opened the door in front of me. She looked like so much like him. She asked me something in Russian and I just shock my head. "Sorry I don't speak Russian. Um… Are you Ms. Belikov?" "Yes, I am. How can I help you miss?" "Oh sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rose. Um… I'm here to talk to you about Dimitri." "Oh. Come in, come in." She opened the door for me to enter. Something about the look on her face made it seem like she knew about me. But I wasn't sure if she knew why I was there.

I followed her into the living room. She gestured at me to take a seat. "Can I get you a drink or anything?" "Um… Yeah that would be great thanks." She left the room and walked back and handed me a drink. She was also followed 2 girls. "I'm Ekaterina but you can call me Katya. This is Anya and this is Yelena." She gestured at the two girls that followed her in. "Hi, I'm Rose." I replied. I was still nervous. "What can we do for you Rose? You said you wanted to talk to us about Dimitri." "Well I'm not sure what you know. But I'll guess I'll just tell you everything. I'm here because a couple of weeks ago there was an attack on the school. And…. And Dimitri didn't make it." Tears started running down my cheeks. "I'm here because even though we knew it was wrong I loved him, and he loved me back. And I made him a promise that if he was ever turned I would be the one to kill him. I came here because I didn't know where else to start and I also needed to let you know the truth." The tears were running down even harder now. Katya walked over to me then and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms back around her and just allowed the tears to fall.

After a few moments I was able to gain a little more composure. She let me go. "Rose we knew about you. We knew how Dimitri felt about you. He has been so happy since he met you. We weren't sure about your feelings for him. I think he wanted to protect you. I know he was thinking of ways for you to be together. His has never questioned his duty until he met you dear. We were happy that he met you. We didn't care about the age difference or any of it. We were just happy he was happy. Don't worry Rose you are still family." That made me cry again. "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me. I'm just sorry that I have to do what I have to do now." Anya and Yelena came over then and hugged me as well. "Welcome to the family little sister." "That reminds me Dimitri said that he had 4 sisters. Who are they and where are they?" Katya laughed at that. "How much did he tell you about us Rose? And the other two girls well they are at school training to be guardians like their brother. They are called Nikita and Irina." "Well he told me about you and his grandmother and that he had 4 sisters, that 2 were older and 2 were younger. That was pretty much it. I could tell that he missed you all though, especially you Katya and his grandmother. Other then that I don't know anything. I would love to meet his grandmother as well if that is okay?" Katya smiled at me then. I think I can organise that for you tomorrow. She keeps to herself pretty much. But I'm sure she would love to meet you. "Thank you. That would be great. Can you tell me a little about him."

Katya, Anya and Yelena told me many stories about Dimitri from when he was younger and I sat there happily listening until I noticed that the light was starting to fade outside. I realised I had been gone for a long time. And that brought me back to the current task I had at hand. "Um… I'm really sorry I can't stay any longer I have a few things I need to do before the sun goes down today. I also have to check back to the hotel I'm staying at. I rescued a family and a couple of guardians last night that had been held by the strigoi and I need to make sure they are alright. But if it is okay I would love to come back tomorrow for a little while and meet his grandmother." Katya smiled at me. "That is fine dear. I'll make sure she is here about 12ish, how does that sound?" "That's great. I'm sorry but I really have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." With that the girls walked me back to the front door and I took off. I had to find the three warehouses and get back before to the hotel before it got to dark.

I found a cabbie and told him if he stayed with me while I went to the different address I'd give him a bonus at the end when we got back to the hotel. The first two warehouses were a bust. I couldn't sense any strigoi and a quick surveillance of them showed that there had been no activity there for years. The final one I could sense them. My god there were that many I could barely stop myself from throwing up. I scouted the outside of warehouse. I could see a few on the floor level but thought they must have made a basement for training or something. I was going to have to come back later and destroy this building. Destroy all of them. I returned to the cab and headed back to the hotel.

I walked back into my room and everyone was in there. I didn't mind. But the guys eyes popped when I walked in. Obviously Maksim didn't take in my appearance this morning. "Okay, Okay. Put your eyes back in your sockets boys nothing to see here." Maksim didn't translate that they just blushed. I laughed and Damya joined in with me. "I thought we could go down to the restaurant to eat tonight instead of eating in my room. How does that sound to you?" Maksim translated that for me and I was surrounded by a lot of head nodding. "Well if you are all ready we will head down now. Ready?" There was more nodding of heads with that we all got up and headed back down to the main floor and went and had tea.

Maksim helped me order and we sat and chatted. "What did you find out about those warehouses?" "Well 2 were empty, the third has many strigoi. I am going to destroy the building somehow. It is the only way to take out most of them and to save the academy. I have to meet someone else tomorrow so I need you to look after the family again while I'm out. Is that okay?" "That is not a problem Rose, anything to help. You saved us. If it wasn't for you I'm sure we would all be dead." "Um… Thanks. I also need to know if you have any way of getting your hands on explosives or something. I am going to hit that building tomorrow as well. I plan on sneaking inside and laying charges or something and blowing it sky high. After that I'll organise for us to get to the academy. I need to prevent an attack if there are more of them anywhere else." "I would prefer if you didn't go by yourself. I can come and help you. But I can organise something that will help you destroy that building. I'll make sure that it is here by the morning. What time are you going to be heading out?" "Maksim I'm not questioning if you would be able to help me but I need you and Damya to protect them and head to the school if I don't make it back. Do you understand? I need you to warn the school and protect the next generation. Okay?" Maksim nodded at me. "I will be fine. I have people at home waiting for me, needing me come back. I am not going to do reckless."

When we were all finished we headed back up to our rooms. Everyone else still needed rest. They had not fully recovered. I had also had a long day. It hadn't been physically draining but it had been emotionally. Again Aleksey stayed in my room. He was a cute kid. I hoped I didn't scare him to much. We got both got ready for bed, and when I walked out I could sense that he wanted to talk to me. I sat on the end of my bed and patted the space next to me. "Aleksey I can tell you want to talk. Come on over here and sit by me. I don't bite I promise." I said smiling at me. Aleksey got up and walked over to where I was sitting. I moved slightly back further on to the bed and crossed my legs. Aleksey followed suit. "Rose were you serious about what you were telling Maksim?" _Well cheeky, cheeky little Aleksey, listening in on other peoples conversations._ "What were you doing eaves dropping in on mine and Maksim's conversation? And well yes I was serious about all of it. About fighting and about having people back home waiting for me." "Who is waiting for you Rose?" "Lissa. Princess Vasilisa Dragonmir. I'm sure you know who that is. She is my best friend, she and I share a special bond. I love her." "Ohh. Wow. What are you doing here instead of being with her then?" "I made a very special promise to a friend of mine. I have to do this before I can go back. Besides if I wasn't here neither would you. Aren't you happy about that?" "Yes, yes, yes. I don't want to die or be turned. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering what could be so important as to take you away from the very important role of guarding the last Dragonmir." "Well now you know. I made a promise and I have to keep it. Then I will go back to her. And we will be together for always." "Now I really think you need to go to bed. I know you all lost a lot of blood and I can see the dark circles under your eyes. So get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow." With that he headed back to his own bed and climbed in. I climbed into mine and waited until he was asleep before I allowed myself the same luxury.

I woke early again the next morning and snuck into the bathroom to prepare for the days expedition. I dressed in my new fighting clothes. Leather pants, a corset top this one was blood red, my boots, jacket and my full arraignment of weapons. I walked snuck out of the room again and knocked on the door. Maksim answered the door carrying a small back pack with him. He handed me the back pack. "Every thing you need to blow up that building several times over. This is the detonator. Once they are all in place flick this little switch and then squeeze. That is all. They are all ready prepared for you. Be careful Rose. I'll see you later." "Thanks Maksim. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you." I smiled at him then. "Well I wouldn't be here to help you, if it wasn't for you. So I guess you could say we are even."

With that I left, watching him sneak into my room so as not to wake up Aleksey. I walked back to Dimitri's family's house. I felt a little uneasy about meeting Dimitri's grandmother. I knew h thought highly of her. I was also nerves as to what she would think about me. I knocked and the door and Katya opened it ushering me inside as soon as she saw me.

I was ushered into the same family room as the day before. When I entered I noticed an elderly looking woman sitting on one of the couches. She still looked like she could take down a strigoi without breaking a sweat. "I'm Rose. I'm very pleased to meet you um…" I stumbled at a lost for words. I didn't know her name. "I'm pleased to meet you Rose. I am Anastasiya, but you can call me Natasya." She extended her hand towards mine. I reached out slowly and she shook it. Natasya smiled and me and I relaxed slightly and smiled in return. "I can see a great journey in your future. I can also see that you can reach or change things that didn't want to be changed. But you are not quite there yet but soon. Soon you will be able to save those who were thought to be un-savable. You don't even realise your own power. Your connection between the 2 worlds grows stronger and stronger with each deadly blow you land. Soon you will be able to pass between the two. Be careful Roza and don't get lost on the path along your way. I also see a complication coming your way. It is here but you don't know about it yet. You will find out soon though. Be careful Roza, there are many obstacles in your future. Not all of them are good and many will be unexpected. But you will succeed in your task at hand, more then you think." I stared at her in shock. Now I understood what he had said about her. "Thank you Natasya, I think. That was a little confusing. But thank you. I didn't come hear for anything like that. I came here to meet Dimitri's grandmother because he spoke very highly of you. I hate to leave so soon after coming but I have another task to do today, before I return to the people I saved and get them to safety." "It is quite alright Roza, I knew your visit would be short today. Please come and visit us at any time. You are family now my child. Be careful." I thanked them all again and headed out. I promised I would come and visit again when I was able.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 WAREHOUSE.**

I headed back towards town and when I found a taxi I called it over. We had a few problems as the driver didn't understand English. I pulled out the address and using rudimentary sign language indicated that was where I wanted him to take me. I had him stop about half a block away. I knew I needed to be stealthy now I didn't need them hearing a car pulling up.

I snuck into the warehouse. No one was on the ground floor as they were unable to block out all the sunlight in the roof windows. I slowly crept around the room and laid a few charges. I snuck down the staircase and paced another charge at the base. This way making sure they could not escape out that way. I had to be careful. I knew that there were many strigoi around and I needed to do my best to avoid them and hopefully save anyone that maybe there as well.

At the base of the staircase the path lead off in 2 directions. I followed the one to the right first. It was because it was the way I could sense the least amount of strigoi. I crept in and out of empty rooms laying charges where they wouldn't be seen. I hadn't come across any prisoners yet, which I was also glad about. I didn't think I could get them out safely at the moment. I hadn't finished scoping the place out. I reached the end of the complex this way but hadn't com across another exit. I knew there would be another one somewhere. So I turned around and headed back in the direction I had come making sure to check any rooms I hadn't as long as they didn't have any strigoi in them. Occasionally I had to hide in one to avoid them. I didn't want them to have any warning on what I was about to do I got back to the staircase and headed off in the opposite direction. Checking rooms as I went and laying more charges. They really didn't make much of this basement. It was just kind of a long corridor with rooms off it. I did find one leading to a large gym. I laid a couple of charges in here. I knew this room was directly under the upstairs floor. I continued to creep down the hallway ducking in and out of rooms to hide from the strigoi. I found survivors in a room about halfway down this corridor. I released them, they were 3 moroi. I told them they had to stay very quiet and follow my lead no questions asked. I continued down the hall with the 3 of them following me. In 4 more rooms I found more survivors. We all made it to the end and found a staircase leading up. I had them wait in a room while I laid the final charges and ascended the staircase. This one lead straight out into the open, into the car park of the warehouses hidden behind some packing crates.

I pulled out my phone and called the hotel. I got them to put me through to my room and Larvin answered in Russian mind you. "Larvin its Rose please put Maksim on." The phone changed hands. "Rose, Rose what is it?" "Maksim calm down, I am fine. I need you to get a van and come to the third warehouse on that list. Do you remember? I have survivors here and no way to move them. I'm sure you can get a van or large car from the hotel. Just charge it to my room. But hurry I don't have much time. I can get them up here but the sun is going to weakening them very quickly, and many of them are already weak from blood loss. Do hurry." "I'm on my way. Be there as soon as possible." With that the phone went dead.

I snuck back downstairs and decided to do this in small groups. I had 12 survivors, 6 moroi, 3 damphire and 3 human. I snuck back down and got the 3 humans and the 2 strongest moroi. I checked the coast was clear then helped them up the stairs and out a good distance into the parking lot. I went back down to get the other seven I didn't want to risk another trip. I could feel that the strigoi were heading this way. I got them out and stayed at the back of the group. I knew I had to get them out but I also had to protect them. A strigoi came out of a room, three doors down and saw me. He charged at me. I quickly dodged his attack and staked him. I hid him in the room where I had hidden the survivors while they waited for rescue. We all made it to the surface and I took them to where I had the others stationed.

At the same moment a van pulled up. I was relieved to see Maksim in the driver's seat. He pulled up and got out and to help me load everyone into the van. I told him to drive and drop the humans off at the hospital and to take everyone back to the hotel. I would meet them back there as soon as I had finished. I had to make sure none of the strigoi got away. Maksim nodded at me, jumped back into the driver's seat and took off. I walked away from the building little bit more and pulled out the detonator. I flicked the switch and squeezed. The explosion was huge. The building crumbled into rubble and a large crater was left from the basement. None of the strigoi emerged and the flames engulfed everything that was flammable. I waited there only another few moments. Then I bolted. I needed to get back to the hotel. I didn't need to associated with blowing up a building.

I made it back to the hotel after about 45 minutes, taking a few detours so to make it look like I had been no where the explosion. It was lucky the warehouse was in a somewhat deserted section of the city otherwise I would have been spotted and in big trouble.

When I walked into the hotel I informed them we would be checking out that afternoon and that I would need 2 vans and drivers. The receptionist gave me a funny look, I informed her that I had received an important call and I had to cut my stay short. They could keep the rest of the money I had paid for the nights I wasn't staying. As long as I had 2 vans with tinted windows out the front in 15 minutes I don't mind. She nodded and told me it would all be organised. Send up bell boys to mine and Mr. Contas room in 10 minutes please as we will both be checking out. She nodded again and I paid for the rest of the charges that had been made as well as the use of the vans.

I went up to my room to pack and inform everyone we were about to leave. They were all in my room. I informed them what was going to happen. Maksim translated for me again. "Larvin is there any of that blood left? If so please share it among the new survivors. We will be at the academy in a few hours and I need them to survive until we can get everyone to feeders." Larvin nodded and left into his room followed by Maksim. They returned and the last of the blood was shared out. I packed my bag while this was being done. The bell boy knocked on the door and I showed him the pile of bags. And belongings that needed to be taken down to the waiting vans. Once everyone was ready and somewhat cleaned up we headed down to the lobby. I spilt the group up as best as I could. I would be riding in the first car with Maksim so I at least I had someone to talk to. I had the Conta family and the 3 moroi children I had saved as well. The other van had Damya and the other 3 guardians I had saved and the three adult moroi from the warehouse. I had the children sit in the back of our van. I climbed in beside the Conta's and had Maksim climb in the front so he would also be able to communicate with the driver.

Maksim we need to stop somewhere in the way and grab some food. A quick drive thru would be good. He nodded and informed the driver. We went through some burger joint. I had the drivers pull over. I had Maksim jump out and find out what the people in the other van would want. We went through the drive thru Maksim ordered and I paid. He spilt the food in what was suppose to be in which van, and took the other van their food. Then we continued towards the school. Maksim and I chatted a little, but I think he realised I was exhausted and told me to get some rest. I nodded at him. I rested my head on the back of the seat and different off to sleep.

I was in a beautiful garden again. I was actually happy to be seeing Adrian. It had been a couple of days and I had not heard what he thought about my outfit. "Adrian where are you? Come out, come out where ever you are?" I sung out to him. He stepped out from behind a tree. I looked over to him with a big smile on my face. "Well it is nice to see my little damphire with a smile on her face. What is causing you to smile little damphire?" "Well I have been busy and I was wondering about what you thought about the photo I sent you." "What have you been busy doing little damphire?" "Hey, you didn't answer my question first. What did you think?" I asked flashing him my man eater smile. "You don't play fair little damphire. You looked hot and you know it. A hot bad ass killing machine." "Thank you that is exactly what I wanted to here. Thank you for getting me all that stuff and the boots are excellent. And I am happy because in the past 2 days I have saved over 20 people. 5 are damphires and 9 are moroi. I have also killed many strigoi. In the first rescue I killed 12 and the second rescue I blew up a warehouse that I think contained about 100 or more. OH MY GOD!!! Adrian I just remembered they were planning on attacking the school here. That is where I am heading now. I am getting all these people to safety, and warning the school. They were talking about trying to wipe out a generation all at once. You have to warn the school also. They may try again. Please also get them to spread the word, I don't know if this school was another practice or what. Please you have to go now. Tell them whatever you need to, but make them understand this isn't a joke. I'll have the headmistress/master whatever contact Kirova as soon as we arrive. That should help confirm it. Adrian, you have to get the warning out. GO NOW!" Adrian looked shocked, but I saw it change to determination when I explained he had to go. "Bye little damphire." He called back to me as he disappeared.

With that I woke in the van. I realised the sun had set. "Maksim, how far are we from the academy are we?" "About an 1 hour." "Maksim, get the driver to move it. Radio the other car that we are speeding up. We don't have time. I have this weird feeling, all I know is we have to move. We need to get there now." Maksim nodded at me spoke to the driver then radioed the car behind to tell them we were speeding up and to keep up with us.

About 45 minutes later I had this weird sensation, like we were being watched. About 5 minutes later I was had a wave of nausea hit me, I sensed the strigoi. That was when I realised we weren't going to make it they were going to ambush us. I couldn't let that happen. I had to do something._ I'll distract them, I'll get out and fight. That will make them focus on me and not on them._ I thought this to myself. In the same instant I thought it I had decided that was what I was going to do.

"Maksim get the driver to pull over now! Get the other car to do the same. There are strigoi." Maksim spoke to the driver again for me and radioed the other car. We slowed and the driver pulled over. I could see the other car follow. "Maksim, I need you to get them to safety, I need you to give me the radio. That way I can reach you if I need help. But you are not to even consider coming to help me until they are all safe within the schools boundaries and that you have all the guardians out patrolling the school. I will radio you if I need you." Maksim opened his mouth to argue with me, I cut him off. "Maksim I need you to do this. You and Damya are the only 2 strong enough. The others are weak from blood loss and starvation. You have to do this. Tell the other van to follow. To leave me, I will meet you at the academy. I can see it, it is only about 5 miles away. I will fight my way there. You have to go." I opened the van door, and climbed out then reached back in for the radio. Maksim had passed on the message as I told him to. "When I shut this door you leave. Get the driver to drive as fast at this van will go. Don't look back. Get to the school and do everything I told you. Protect them for me, protect them."I said this pointing to everyone in the car. "I will call you when I need help. Be near the gate to get them to let me in as soon as you see me. I may not be able to fight them all off, but I will do my best Now GO!" He just nodded at me. I could see that he was torn with letting me face countless strigoi alone and doing what I had told him to do. But I knew he would do this, he owed me his life. I had saved him, I had saved all of them. And I was not planning on dying I had a job to do. With that I shut the door. I watched the vans take off.

I started off towards the academy at a slow jog. I knew that the strigoi would come after me then chase 2 fast moving vehicles, they would consider me easy pickings. Just as well I was well armed. I knew I had enough weapons to do the job.

I watched as 5 strigoi came out of the shadows of the trees at me. _Well this isn't that bad. _I thought to myself. I reached behind me and pulled out my 2 stakes. They were closing on me fast, too fast for me to think about using the sword. 3 of them lunged at me at once. I spun and dance out of the way of the first two blows and staked the third, but I hit him in the gut. He went down and that was enough for me to pull the stake out and plunge it into his heart. I got punched in the side at this though and I heard a sickening crack. _Great, now I have broken ribs._ I thought. Not that I could feel them right now. I was high on adrenaline. So I use the other stake to scratch the arm of the one that hit me. I sprung back up to my feet and watched them advance on me again. They were faking in and out. I didn't like this I had to get a move on. I had to get to the school. I charged the two on my left. Ducking under the blow of one to bring the stake up into his heart. The other Ianded a kick in his gut which sent him flying backwards. I pulled the stake put and charged again. Throwing a punch at the one I had scratched. "You are going to pay for that." She screamed at me. I laughed outright at her and replied "No, you are going to die." I then staked her and after a few more blows being exchanged I managed to take them all out.

I still had this weird feeling like I was being watched. I still had the nauseous feeling that there were strigoi around. Well as long as I'm not being attacked. I cleaned my stakes and placed them back in their holster. I needed to get moving. But I also wanted to keep my count. I quickly sliced a small piece of material from them all and placed them in my jacket pocket. I then took of for the academy again. I decided I would pick up the speed a little more then a jog. I needed to get there fast. I didn't need to face another attack. I was now feeling my broken ribs. I was sure it was more then 1, but I wasn't stopping to investigate.

When I was about 50 yards from the gates I was attacked by another group of strigoi. _Shit. _I thought, there was 20 of them. Not that I hadn't faced this many before, but I was certain I had broken ribs and I was exhausted. I pulled out the radio "Maksim I need help." By calling for help I barely had time to retrieve my stakes.

I had 3 attack me at once. I was not fast enough and I had me legs knocked out from underneath me. _That is going to leave a wicked bruise. _I thought to myself. I was then leaped upon but the one that had knocked my legs out from under me. I fought with him and with some effort maneuvered my stake into the correct position and thrust it into his chest. And with that he fell on top me. _My god he was heavy. _I pushed him off and flipped back onto my feet. I then noticed that along with Maksim there were another 9 guardians. I noticed that there were only 2 strigoi left. They were the two that had charged me. I dropped my stakes to the ground and reached behind me and drew out my sword. I noticed they were going to retreat. "What's the matter did we ruin your plans?" With that they spun around and had a look of pure hatred. "What you know about our plans?" They then charged at me. I prepared myself for there attack."I know more then you think. Who do you think blew up the warehouse?" The strigoi's eyes opened wider in shock. They faltered in their attack. That was my opening. I swung the sword and decapitated them both. With that they were all dead. I cleaned my sword and put it away before retrieving my stakes from the ground.

Turning towards the group of guardians that had come, I said. "We must get back. Maksim I can't explain it but we must get back to the school now." Maksim nodded and translated. Some knew what I had said. I turned and started at a run towards the school. The other guardians followed me. Half way there I was struggling to keep moving. Maksim noticed. He came up to me and put his arm around me. "Rose are you okay?" I could hear the concern in his voice. I hated when people worried "I'm fine." Putting as much of my Rose bravado into those two words. He moved his hand slightly and I flinched. I shrugged out of his arms and kept my pace at a brisk jog. We made it back to the school without further attacks.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 THE VOLSKY ACADEMY**

Once inside the gate I turned to Maksim. "Is everyone okay? Are they all safe and getting treatment?" Maksim nodded. "Thank you, for getting them all here safely." I turned to see about 50 guardians standing in front of me. One of them came forward, someone who I thought I recognised. "Guardian Tanner, is that really you?" Mikhail smiled widely at me. "Rosemarie Hathaway, I see you have not changed much since the last time I saw you." With that comment I scoffed at him. "I have changed. I'm not the same girl, I'm surprised you even recognised me." And I rolled my eyes at him. "Well Rosemarie Headmaster Litvak wants to speak with you. I'm sure you have quite a story to tell, seeing as how you ended up here with 2 vans full of survivors, as I am informed." He said turning his head towards Maksim. I nodded. "Well Tanner, if you show me where to go I have some things I need to discuss with him as well. But before I go, when was the last time your wards were updated?" I could still hear the strange humming from the ghosts, when I let my senses down I could see them as well. I knew that inside the wards I was suppose to be cut off from all that. "Rosemarie, why do you ask this?" "I ask Tanner, as I have already been through one attack on my old school and I am here to prevent it from happening again. You need to redo the wards now. There may not be an attack tonight those strigoi were following us, but they are coming. Please Tanner, trust me on this get the wards repaired tonight. And please call me Rose. You know I hate being called Rosemarie." "Well Rosemarie, I will speak to the head of the guardians here about that. But first I will take you to the headmaster's office." "Thanks. But make sure you get the wards repaired and get the guardians to patrol the borders until they are. I don't want the school overrun with strigoi. It wasn't fun the first time. Believe me. Can you take me there now then please."

I followed Mikhail to the headmaster's office. As I walked in the headmaster gestured with his hand that I take a seat, with that I removed my jacket and placed it on the chair beside the one I was about to sit in. I heard both men gasp as they took it my appearance. With that I took a seat in front of a big desk that was just like Kirova's. I was smiling thinking of these 2 men staring at me mouths wide open. "Headmaster Litvak this is Rosemarie Hathaway. She is the girl attributed to bringing those 2 vans full of survivors here. Rosemarie Hathaway, Headmaster Litvak." Mikhail introduced us. "Headmaster Litvak, please call me Rose." I said offering out a hand to be shaken. "Rose. Pleasure to meet you." He replied shaking my hand. _Well at least he seems halfway decent. Better then Kirova at least. _I thought to myself. "Well it seems Rose you have some explaining to do." I nodded. "How much have you been told already?" I asked. "Well truth be told nothing, the van's pulled up and 9 moroi and 5 damphires got out, many in need of medical attention. They were taken to the med clinic and Maksim came racing here and said that they left you behind and needed all the guardians out as there were strigoi coming. I called the head of the guardians and told him to assemble the all guardians. I was also informed you had a radio and would call if you needed help. Other then that nothing, Maksim raced out of here as soon as he had informed me of that, saying he had to help you, that he owed you his life."

"Well as you already know who I am I'll start with about 3 weeks ago there was a strigoi attack on St. Vlad's and many lives were lost but many more were saved because of the early warning. In the attack some were taken and we sent a rescue mission to find them as I was able to, with a little help know where they were waiting for the sun to set. There we rescued many that were kidnapped and lost a few in the process. One of the ones we lost was my mentor. Once I turned 18 I dropped out because I made a promise to someone, I came here to keep that promise. I have killed many strigoi on my journey here. While I was here I decided to go hunting. I have the ability to sense strigoi that was when I found the Conta family and Maksim and Damya. I have been looking after them for a few days, I had things to do before I could come here.

I killed the 12 strigoi holding them, before attacking I found out that there was going to be an attack on the school. From there I stole some papers that lead me to a warehouse that they had converted into a training facility. That is where I found the other captives. I blew the warehouse up with a little help from Maksim. He got me the explosives. After I got everyone feed and a little blood I had the hotel we were staying at supply me with 2 vans to bring us here. On the way I had a strange feeling. A few minutes later I sensed the strigoi. I got out and told them to keep going. I was not going to risk them all. I needed Maksim and Damya as the only two able to fight to make sure to get everyone else to safety.

Now that brings us to now. I need you to order that the wards be updated/repaired whatever you call it. As I told you before I can sense strigoi. Well there is a reason for that, I am shadow kissed. This means I am like Anna, Saint Vladimir's guardian. I died once and was brought back to life. I have a special bond with Vasilisa Dragonmir and I also have a connection to the world of the dead, all this is because I am shadow kissed.

I would also like to ask that you send a warning to all other schools and maybe even the royal court warning of a possibility of an attack. The strigoi said they were going to try and wipe out a generation almost at once, this to me suggests that they will attack the other schools and that the attack on St. Vlad's wasn't the first and nor shall it be the last. " I finished this long speech and waited for some sort of comment.

Headmaster Litvak picked up his phoned and called some one. Speaking very quickly in what I assumed was Russian he nodded then placed the phone back on the hook. "Rose the wards are being replaced as we speak. Any other suggestions you wish to make at this time?" he asked not at all seeming phased with anything that I had just said. "Well I would suggest that the wards are updated more often, also that you double the guardians patrolling during the evening. I would have them pay attention to the space near the wards and where students are not permitted. This is because I believe you have student organization here called the mana. They are royal moroi students you use there magic against another student until that student is able to use compulsion on them to stop. So I would suggest you have them keep an eye out for any of these students being out of bounds. Also you will find them turning up at the med clinic or around school with burn welts, bruises and cuts on there face and arms. I suggest you talk to them. That is how the strigoi were able to break into our school. The use of offensive magic on or near the wards negates the wards good magic, the same way as if a stake is driven into the wards. I can't allow another attack. I have already been through one and lost a great deal in that one." As I finished this I hung my head down. I didn't need them seeing me weak as tears were brimming my eyes.

"I had heard that the humans thought the warehouse had contained explosives and blew up on it's own as no one was around. I am surprised that it was full of strigoi planning an attack here. Rose, thank you for the suggestions I will make the guardians aware of them and suggest that they follow them. When this meeting is over I will place a call out to warn everyone. This is important. But why are you here in Siberia?" "I am in Siberia because this is where my mentor grew up. You probably know of him. He was Dimitri Belikov. Unfortunately he was not killed in the attack he was turned into a strigoi. We made a promise to each other long ago that if one of was turned then the other would track them down and kill them, taking them from living a soul less existence. That is why I am here. That is the task I must complete before going back to become Vasilisa guardian." With this comment Mikhail came over and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. I remembered he knew what this was like. He had tracked down Mrs. Karp.

"Well that said Rose I would like to offer you a job here as a guardian." I looked up to him. Shock must have been written all over my face. "Um…. I don't know how long I will be staying here headmaster. I need to find out a few things but I need do what I set out to do." "Rose that is fine, we have guardians that come and go. But I would still like to offer you the job." "Um… Thank you. Yes I will accept your offer, I would like to stay here a while and make sure the attack doesn't happen and that those I saved are all going to be alright." "Well I will organise that tomorrow you receive your promise mark and your marks for your kills, as well as one for the warehouse. How many have you killed since leaving?" I stood up and reached into a pocket in my jacket. I pulled out two handfuls of cloth and placed them on the desk. "Each one of these represents a strigoi I have killed." I counted them out and continued "That is all of them except the three I killed just before I walked in, that and those in the warehouse. So the total is 47 plus the warehouse." I saw the headmaster's mouth fall open again. "47 and the warehouse and I can see you also have 2 molinja marks and a mark of great battle already. All this from one so young." "Well what can I say, I'm just that good." _More Rose bravado. _I thought. "Well Guardian Hathaway I suggest you get to the med clinic and get yourself checked out. I can see some fresh bruises already. That and I'm sure you want to check on the people you brought here. Guardian Tanner please escort Guardian Hathaway to the clinic." Mikhail nodded. "Excuse me Headmaster Litvak, but Guardian Hathaway is my mother. I would much rather be known as Guardian Rose if that is not too much to ask. I know we are suppose to use our last names, but I am not mother and I would prefer not to be called Guardian Hathaway." "I don't think that will be a problem. I will send word as to when you will be receiving your marks and you will also need to meet with Guardian Oleksandr, he is the head guardian here. Guardian Tanner will also show you to your room when you are finished at the clinic. Good day." With that he motioned for us to leave.

Mikhail came over and hugged me. I cringed. He noticed. "Sorry Guardian Rose." "Guardian Tanner please just call me Rose. We've known each other for years. Please no guardian, just Rose." "Okay Rose, call me Mikhail then, just like old friends. And I guess you have changed. You are not the same reckless rule breaking girl I remember. What was it you were either in detention or on some kind of suspension right? Hey have you got enough fire power there?" "Yeah truth be told I was always in some kind of trouble. But I'm not so bad now. I'm still me. And trust me there's more weapons then you can see. Trust me. I don't do things by half measures. Also trust me, what you see is not all that I own. But how about you lead me to the clinic, I want to check on everyone." Mikhail simply nodded and I followed. I entered the clinic and Mikhail introduced me to the doc. "Dr. Zharov this is Rose she is a new guardian here. Rose, Dr. Zharov." I asked the doctor how everyone was. She replied that they were all fine and all going to recover soon. They were mostly dehydrated and starving. I thanked her. She looked me over and motioned for me to follow her into one of the rooms. "Guardian Rose, I need to check you out. You will need to strip and put this on for me." She handed me a gown. Great I thought. Mikhail took a seat. I started removing all my weapons. First I removed the sword and the guns placing them on the chair. Then the two stakes at my back, and the silver knives between my thighs. I took of the two holsters then. Next I bent down and removed the 2 stakes out of my boots as well as the knives there. I placed them onto the seat on top on my other weapons. Next I removed the boots and sat them as well. "Got anymore weapons hiding on you?" Mikhail asked. I rolled my eyes. "Nope that's all of them, even the boots." I walked behind the screen to the side. I stripped off my pants and the corset top I was wearing. I looked down. _Shit I'm covered in bruises._ I thought. I put on the gown and walked back around. I sat on the small bed and waited for the doc to come back.

The doctor came back in and had Mikhail leave while she was going to check me over. She had me lie down and checked me all over. "There are many bruises here Guardian Rose." "Please just call me Rose." "Well I can tell you Rose that you have 3 broken ribs which I am going to have to brace. You have multiple bruises and by the looks a seriously sprained wrist. I am going to be sending you for x rays in a moment. I need to see exactly how much damage there is." The doctor walked out and Mikhail walked in. "What's the prognosis?" "Broken ribs, sprained wrist and lots of bruises. I didn't even realise I had that many bruises. I knew about the ribs, well actually I felt them crack but other then that I had no idea about the rest. I gotta get some x rays though. Yeah for me. And I've got to take it easy, no training." With that thought I pouted. I had grown to love training, honing my body into the weapon it is. Mikhail chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes back at him.

When I was finally allowed to leave I was in a brace. I had three broken ribs. 1 was cracked in 2 places. I had my wrist strapped as it was sprained and the doctor told me I had to go get something to eat. I got dressed and rearmed myself. Mikhail chuckled at me the whole time seeing where I hide every thing. "Do you want to go to your room and clean up before you get something to eat and meet the other guardians?" "Nah I'm good I just want to drop off my jacket and get my bag. I forgot how hot the school was." We headed to the guardian building and Mikhail walked up to the reception there. He found out my room number and grabbed my bag which had been left here when the vans arrived. He walked me to my room opened the door and then handed me a key. Mikhail dropped my bag on the bed and I tossed my jacket over the back of the chair at the desk. I decided that I wasn't going to unarm myself. As safe as we were in the academy I didn't feel safe enough with what I knew to take any of it off. "Where we heading to now?" Mikhail eyed me up and down. "Aren't you going to remove any of that?" "No I feel safer with it on. Not saying that we aren't safe here but prefer to stay armed." "Rose, at least drop the guns and the sword. You are not going to need those." "I'll make you a concession, I'll leave the guns but the sword comes. I'm not going anywhere without my sword." With that I pulled them from the holster and placed them on the bed as well. Mikhail rolled his eyes at me. "Okay Rose. Let's go."

Mikhail was leading me to the guardian dining room. "Rose, Guardian Oleksandr is not going to put up with your attitude or anything." "Come on Mikhail, I have been that much of a smart ass since I got here. I've been behaving. I have learnt some control you know. Give me a break." "Rose I know you and your attitude. I know it's still there. Please behave yourself, he could stop you becoming a guardian. Is that what you want?" I rolled my eyes at him "Okay, okay. Mikhail give it a break. I'll be on my best behavior. Happy now? Come on let's go, I'm starving." With that we continued heading to the dining room.

As we entered no body looked up. I was staring. I followed Mikhail to the buffet. Yeah, they had spaghetti and meatballs, one of my fav's. Plus I found a little further down doughnuts. Chocolate glazed ones. They were my favorite food. I piled up my tray and grabbed a soda and a bottle of water and followed Mikhail to an empty table. I sat down and started eating. I noticed a few minutes later the room went utterly quite. Not that there were many of us in here as it was. A tall well muscled man entered, he looked like he was in his late forties. He had the weirdest combination of black hair (graying slightly) and brilliant blue eyes. I could sense the power ripple of him with every fluid movement he made. I knew he may old but he was still deadly. He scanned the room and spotted Mikhail and I. I notice him make a small head nod to Mikhail before he went to get his own tea.

He walked over to us. "Is this seat taken?" I looked up at him. I wasn't the shy type of girl. "No. It's not." I nearly snapped. Mikhail shot me a 'behave yourself rose' look. I rolled my eyes back at him. "Please join us, if you would like." I added glaring at Mikhail. He smiled at me. "Mikhail, would you be so kind as to introduce me to this young lady." "Guardian Oleksandr this is Rosemarie Hathaway. Rose this is Guardian Oleksandr. I'm sure Danil that you have heard from headmaster Litvak that Rose has accepted a guardian position here, and that she was the one who rescued all those in the 2 vans that arrived earlier this evening." "Rosemarie it is a pleasure to meet you." Guardian Oleksandr said extending his hand out to me to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Guardian Oleksandr. And please call me Rose." I replied as I was shaking his hand. "Well Rose you can call me Danil, well that is when there are students around and we are not in a formal setting." With that he sat down at the table with us.

"So if you are going to be a guardian here I guess I need to get to know you." _Great the Spanish inquisition all over again. I don't need this. I need to sleep and rest._ I thought to myself. "Well I should start by asking what you have already heard Danil. That will make this a little quicker if I'm not repeating things." "Well not much I haven't spoken to anyone. I have been busy organizing the wards and the other requests the headmaster made, I believe on your suggestions." "Well then here I go again. Three weeks ago there was a large strigoi attack on my old academy St. Vlad's. Many lives were lost. But due to the early warning I was able to give many more were saved. I ended up in the fight for the school. I had some help though. We managed to kill many that attacked but they did manage to kidnap a few. I proposed a rescue mission and with some help I was able to locate where the strigoi were hiding until the sun set again. We went out and attacked, saving many of the ones kidnapped but losing a few more in the process. My mentor was taken and turned. That leads me to why I am in Siberia instead of in America and at the academy. He grew up not far from here. While I was in Irkutsk I decided to go hunting. I wanted to find out any information on him and also I just wanted to. The first night I found a house with strigoi in it. Before I attacked I heard them talking about a plan to attack the school and wipe out a whole generation at once. I killed them all and searched the house. That was when I found the Conta family and Damya and Maksim. I brought them back to the hotel I was staying at. I had a few other things I had to do before bringing them here to safety. In the house I found some papers and Maksim translated them for me and one lead me to a warehouse. That is where the rest of the survivors are from. The warehouse I believe was a training facility. It is no more. I blew it up and all the strigoi inside. I took all the survivors back to the hotel and feed them and everything before bringing them here. One the way I sensed the strigoi, I knew they were following us and going to attack. I got out to stop them and to save those in the van. The rest you pretty much know. I fought my way here, and here I am. Anything else you wish to know Danil?"

Danil had sat very quietly through my whole speech. He looked up at me. "Rose how old are you?" "I'm 18. Is that a problem?" "No, it's not. I was just curious. Why are you not at St. Vladimir's finishing your education and graduating there?" "I made a promise Danil. I made a promise to my mentor. We agreed that if either of us was ever turned we would rather die than live that way. It was also understood that we would be the one to kill the other." "Rose, who was your mentor?" Danil asked me. "He was Dimitri Belikov." I turned my head down to prevent them from seeing the tears forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and looked back up. "That is a great loss. I knew him, he was well respected." Damil replied. "How long ago did you leave the academy Rose? And how many strigoi have you killed so far?" "I left nearly 2 week ago. I have killed 47 strigoi since leaving the academy, that plus those in the warehouse. But I already have molinjas." I turned my head then and shifted my hair out of the way so he could see. I heard Danil and Maksim gasp. "Rose you already have two plus one for a great battle in which you killed to many to count. How did you come by them?" "The two molinjas are for Strigoi I killed in Spokane, but that is another story I would rather not share. The one for the great battle is the one for the attack on the school." "I heard about the incident in Spokane. You are Janine Hathaway's daughter aren't you?" "Yes." I replied stonily. I really didn't like my mother. I knew that she was furious with me for dropping out and running away as she put it. I also knew she was furious with me for the relationship I had with Dimitri.

Danil didn't say anything else after that. I went back to eating my dinner. It was cold now, but I was so hungry I ate it anyway. I finished everything. "Rose, your promise mark ceremony will be taking place tomorrow at 2. I'll be there of course, Mikhail are you coming also?" Mikhail smiled at me. "I would be honored to join you." I rolled me eyes at him. "Danil, I don't want to make it a big deal out of it or anything." "Rose it is an important occasion. Not only are you getting your promise mark, which I must admit you have earned, you are getting 47 more molinjas and another for a great battle, like the one you already have. You must be honored for your efforts." "Thanks Danil, I would prefer that it be kept small though. I do not need the marks. I do what I do because I have to Danil, I do not do it for the marks or the glory or anything else. I do what I do to protect those that I love and to keep the promises I have made. There is no other reason then that. There will never be any other reason then that. A wise man once told me 'that not all marks are badges of honor'. So please I would like to insist that this ceremony remain small." With that I stood up and was heading out to leave and get some much needed rest I was exhausted.

I heard Danil gasp. I turned back to look at him, his face was one of shock. I smiled. I remember I was still heavily armed. "Danil, is there a problem?" I asked with a smirk plastered on my face. He seemed to remember his self then. His face returned back to the normal composed look that guardians always wore. "Rose, what, why, why are you so armed? We are safe here." I heard Mikhail chuckle. I turned and glared at him. Before I had a chance to respond Danil asked "Mikhail, what is so funny?" "Danil you cannot see all that she is carrying and this is not all she usually carries either." Mikhail chuckled again. Danil turned back to me, "Explain Rose." "Yes Danil, I carry more weapons then you can see. Also you may feel safe within the wards that are surrounding you, but I have already been there when they failed and we were attacked. I will always be armed. I will not risk anybody's safety by being unprepared. I have lost too much already. Now if you guys will excuse me, I need to rest. I have injuries that need time to heal and I have had a couple of long days and am in need of some much needed sleep." With that I left and headed back to my room. I was exhausted, mentally and physically. I had a long day of fighting, 2 Spanish inquisitions and a trip to the doctors to be pocked and prodded. I had more then enough.

I walked slowly to my room. I was exhausted I and just wanted to sleep. I heard footsteps behind me but thought nothing of it, just someone else heading to their room. I got to the door opened it walked in and relocked it, without a second thought. I went and laid down on the bed, I needed to unwind from dinner and the day I had currently had. Knock, knock came from my door. I groaned internally and sighed. I was in no longer in the mood to talk to anyone. I wanted a hot shower now and bed. I got up and walked to the door unlocking it and opening it as I growled, "What is it?" I hadn't even bothered to look up to see who it was. "Rose, why didn't you tell me you were injured? What injuries do you have" It was Danil. I heard concern in his voice. "Please do not worry Danil, I am going to be fine." I hated when people worried about me, I was not a little girl anymore. I didn't need looking after. "Rose." This time I knew he was getting annoyed. "Alright, alright," I sighed "come in and I'll tell you about it. I am not going to discuss it with you in my doorway." I moved and allowed Danil to enter my room. "Danil if you don't mind I would like to finish unpacking while we have this little discussion." "That is fine. So Rose explain to me please what your injuries are." I walked around the room and was finishing unpacking my belongings, while I was telling Danil. "Danil, I have a many bruises, a sprained wrist and 3 broken ribs which the doctor has braced for me." "Rose what were the doctors orders on your recovery?" By this time I had finished unpacking, I decided I was going to continue to get ready for bed. "I have been told to take it easy and rest, I will need about 3 weeks for my ribs to heal. The wrist and bruises will be fine in about a week." While talking again I had waked over to the bed and began to disarm. I had removed my sword and the holster that carried it and my guns normally. I then was disarming the second holster. I had removed 2 stakes by the time I had finished. "Okay, Rose I want you to follow the doctors' orders. I want you to take it easy. Get the rest you need." I had continued to disarm while Danil had spoken. I had removed the 6 knives from the holster, and also removed that holster. Then I lifted up one leg to rest on the edge of the bed. From the boot I withdrew another stake and 3 more knives. Then I unzipped the boot and took it off sitting it on the floor beside the bed. I did the same with the other boot. "Danil, I plan to follow the doctor's orders. Though I still intended to do what needs to be done. Whether that is running patrols or whatever, don't think that just because I am injured I am unable to do my job." I replied as I was still disarming. Danil chuckled at me then. "I see what Mikhail said now." "Well excuse me, I like to be prepared. Now Danil if you don't mind I need to rest. Unless there is something else you need of me?" "No, Rose that's fine, please take it easy. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember the ceremony is a 2. I'll meet you there. I'll get Mikhail to meet you and to show you where to go. Okay" "Yeah, I guess that is fine. Seeing as I still need to learn my way around. Until tomorrow." With that Danil stood and left my room. I walked over to the door and locked it again. I walked my bathroom and turned the shower on. I walked back out ad stripped down and place my clothes in the hamper. I went back an showered then got ready for bed. I feel asleep very quickly. I was exhausted.

I looks around and I was in Adrian's grandmother's garden. "Adrian, come out please, I'm exhausted and I really, really need to sleep." "Silly little damphire you are asleep." Replied Adrian walking out from behind an arch covered with climbing roses and jasmine. He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes in return. "Well little damphire how are things? I've been waiting to contact you. I sent out your urgent information from earlier. The school is on full guard and Kirova sent out the message to the other schools, but only after the call she got from someone. She didn't believe me about you, but Guardian Petrov did. She was the one who put the guardians on alert. But it is all done now. All the schools are on alert. We had already increased security here but I think the guardians are now going to be working harder now, and they even have some of the senior novices running patrols." "Thank you Adrian." I walked over ad to my surprise as well as his I hugged him. It took him a minute to realise what I was doing, but he eventually hugged me back. _This is nice I thought. Comfortable._ Rose, stop these thoughts. I chastised myself. _You don't even like Adrian. There is no reason that you would like this or think this is comfortable. _I stepped back out of the hug. "Guess what Adrian, I have some great news. I'm becoming a full guardian as of tomorrow. I'm getting my promise mark and everything. Can you please tell the guys. I know they will be excited." "Ohh, Rose I am excited for you as well. Where are you so we can come and see you?" "Adrian, I can't have you guys come here, I can't have any distractions. I will be back. I made a promise. I'm here to recover and I want to learn more about St. Vladimir and Anna. I need to understand more about my bond and how I am connected to the land of the dead. Hopefully there will be more information here." "But little damphire, we miss you. We all want to see you, even Christian. Please Rose, can we come. Maybe we could just for the weekend or something. Please, please little damphire. Let us come." "Well I'm sure you could find me anyway Adrian. It's not like you don't those kinds of resources. Find me first then see what Kirova says and I'll think about it. No promises. Now Adrian please I need to go. I need to rest, well sleep actually. Message me later. Goodnight." "Night little damphire." With that everything went black and I spent the rest of the night in a blissful emptiness


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 MENTORING AND MOLJINAS. **

I woke and was happily lying in bed and just resting, which I hadn't been able to do for quite a while, when a loud and rather persistent knocking came from my door. I groaned. "What is it?" I called out as I was getting out of bed. _It better be important I thought. It was early still, and I was under doctors orders to get as much rest as possible._ I stalked over to the door and opened it. I looked up to see Mikhail staring at me. "What is it Mikhail, a girl needs her beauty sleep, you know." I said to him rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them. Mikhail still said nothing, staring at me mouth open. "Mikhail, stop staring at me. What is it do you see something you like or what?" I asked slamming his jaw shut for him. "Ow Rose, what was that for?" "Well if you could keep your eyeballs in your head and your mouth shut instead of gaping at me, I wouldn't have to do what I did. Now what is up Mikhail as you ignored me the first couple of times I asked?" Mikhail now seemed to have control of his senses and his guardian masked slipped back on. "I came to take you to breakfast, and then to the headmaster he has called requesting a meeting with you. I explained to him as you had not been seen yet that I would bring you would probably want something to eat first. We have 30 minutes to be there. So I suggest you move your butt and get ready so we came eat." "Okay, Okay. Come in and just give me 5." I said as I rolled my eyes at him. I was a little annoyed.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of my pants, a corset top and clean underwear and stalked off to the bathroom. I changed quickly walking back out throwing my pj's on the bed. I walked back to the closet and pulled out my boots and a pair of socks. I pulled them on and then added my leg holster and weapons. And grab my jacket. "Not your full armoury? Feeling safer?" "I thought I would be a good idea to be a little less armed today. I don't want to scare all your students. And no, I still don't feel any safer. I have a strange feeling. I want to stay prepared. I am still deadly with what I have and even without it." I replied smugly. "Okay, Let's get going. I need to eat before this meeting. And why does it feel like the headmaster's office is going to be like my second home, like it used to be." "Rose, you're not in trouble. He just wants to speak to you." "Thanks, that is so comforting. It's not like I didn't do enough talking yesterday." I walked out of my room and Mikhail followed. I locked the door. I still had plenty of fire power in there I didn't need anyone getting a hold of.

I walked into the dining room and grabbed a bottle of orange juice a bagel and a chocolate iced doughnut. We went and sat down at a table. While I ate the bagel and drank the juice Mikhail ate his breakfast. I got up when he finished and pulled on my jacket, it would be cold outside. I still hadn't touched the doughnut so I ate it while we walked. We made to there with a minute to spare.

Once in the office I pulled the jacket off again. I wasn't use to the cold weather outside so I needed it. But the buildings were kept warm as moroi didn't handle the cold very well. The receptionist buzzed the headmaster to check if he was busy, "You can go on in. He's waiting." "Thanks." Mikhail answered. I just followed him in. "Morning Headmaster Litvak. I was informed that you wished to see me." I stated. "Well, yes Rose, I did want to see you. I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in being a mentor. None of the other guardians here want the job. I was wondering if you would take it. This is his last opportunity at staying in the school. He is on suspension from all activities, confined to his dorm room at all other times outside class and he is in serious need of guidance. I thought that perhaps with your experience and training with your own mentor that you would be able to help him." "Okay before I accept or reject this job, I have a question. Why is it that no one else wants to be his mentor? Headmaster Litvak or Guardian Tanner care to fill me in on why that is?"

Mikhail answered this question. "This particular student has a temper problem, a problem with the rules as you can understand from his current punishment and many other issues that I don't know about. None of the other guardians want to waste their time on him. Many feel that he is not worth the effort. I think that he has potential as a guardian Rose, but I am not willing to take the time to mentor him, I don't think he cannot get past the issues he has. I'm not sure if anyone can get through to him. I hope that if you mentor him you are able. We thought that as you had been through something similar you would be the most able to help him." "I guess as no one else wants the job I will take it. But I am not going to be able to really train with him for the next couple of weeks. So I am going to ask that Guardian Tanner here helps me if and when I need it. At anytime I need it while I am training him. Also knowing who he is might also help." Headmaster Litvak spoke then. "So Guardian Tanner what do you say to Rose's proposal?" "Headmaster Litvak, I guess I will accept to help Rose. As I am sure it is the only way she is going to accept." I rolled my eyes at him. "No, Guardian Tanner, I will take the job any way. We cannot afford to lose any upcoming guardians. There are not enough of us now. Especially not with the way the strigoi are attacking now. All the ones I have come across while out were in groups, never alone. I will just need help as right now as I cannot fight and also I am here on another mission that I also still intend to fill. So I may require someone to take over for a day so if I need to do something else. Is that going to be a problem Guardian Tanner?" "No Rose, that won't be a problem. The student is a senior and named James Witte. If there is nothing else Headmaster Litvak, I will take Rose here to meet her new charge." Mikhail stated. "Thank you Rose for accepting this job. I am hoping that you can help and turn this young man around. Thank you also Guardian Tanner. James has not yet been informed that he is getting a mentor. I had to find someone to take that job first. Now, Rose if you have any problems with him please come and see me. James knows that he is out of chances." Headmaster Litak said to us sounding like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. "Thank you Headmaster Litvak, I'll keep that in mind. Though I'm sure I can manage such things. Please Headmaster let me handle his discipline at the moment, if there is something I am unable to handle or any actions that require much more attention I will of course let you handle them. But I think he needs to learn that I am not going to take it easy with him and that all his actions have consequences no matter how small. I am going to insist that practise is twice a day, before and after school. I would also like to be here when you inform him, if that is not a problem? Also can I go with Guardian Tanner here and look in on a few of his classes I want to see what he is capable of." I replied to the headmaster, expressing that my commitment and need to do things my way. "Yes Rose that will be fine. I will be calling James here at the end of the school day. So if you can be back here then. Guardian Tanner will be able to take to where you need, also Guardian Tanner please show Rose around the school. Rose remember you have your ceremony at 2 also." "Thank you Headmaster Litvak. I'll see you later." Mikhail said his goodbyes and we left.

_What have I gotten myself into? Me mentoring a student. If I was still at my own academy and there hadn't been an attack I would still have a mentor. Not being a mentor. OH MY GOD, what am I thinking? I can't do this, I can't be a mentor. _"Rose are you alright?" Mikhail asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, Mikhail I am fine. I was just thinking if I can actually do this. It was like only a month ago that I had my own mentor, and now I am going to be someone's mentor. It is just a lot to take in. That's all." "Rose you are going to do fine. You are technically the most experience guardian here. You are going to have the most molinja marks after the ceremony today, and you have done all this not long after your 18th birthday. You are going to do fine." "Thanks Mikhail." I had been letting down to much of the good old Rose bravado down. I was behaving mature and everything.I think that in the last few days I had changed a little more, especially after saving all those people and being responsible for their safety. _Just be yourself Rose and everything will be fine. _I thought.

We made our way to the senior's administration office. "Which class is James Witte in right now? And can we please have his class schedule for the day, thank you." Mikhail asked. I Just stood and waited. "James is AGCT (Advanced Guardian Combat Technmiques) currently and here is his class schedule for the rest of the day Guardian Tanner. Who is this young lady with you?" "This is Rose, well soon to be Guardian Rose, she is going to be James's mentor." "Well I must admit I am glad to see someone taking it. Would you like me to print out his enter weeks schedule Rose?" "Actually that would be a great idea thank you. That way I'll be able to find him whenever I need to." I thanked the receptionist. A few moments later I had his enter week's schedule. Hopefully after a tour I wouldn't have problems finding the rooms. The layout of this school was a little different to St. Vlad's but I was sure eventually I would get it.

"Off to the gym then of faithful tour guide?" I joked. Mikhail rolled his eyes at me. "Come on Mikhail you can't expect me to give up all my Rose Hathaway charm can you? I said I would behave but I am not going to do it all the time." "Well just promise me you will try to behave with me in front of the students. Please." "Well I'll try. But you'll have to prove to me you should have my respect. I am going to be technically the most experience guardian here, maybe not age wise but yeah. You'll owe me a fight one day. Will do it in an AGCT class and show them what a real fight is. I promise no weapons that will include these very sexy boots. Come on let's get there I want to see what this kid can do." We continued onto the AGCT class.

When we walked in everyone was expecting me to be a student. "Guardian Tanner who do you have there? Is she joining in this class?" "Please tell me you are new here because boy is she d hot." Said one of the boys in the class. Mikhail ignored that comment and continued to reply to the teacher. "No, Guardian Rostov this is the here is the new guardian, Guardian Rose. We are here to observe your class." We walked to the back of class. I got a whole class of the boys eyeing me up and down. I was use to this but I was not impressed. "If you want to keep your eyes in your head, I suggest you pay attention to your teacher and not to me. Got it!" I snapped at the class. "Rose that was uncalled for." Mikhail whispered in my ear. "Shut it, you know if I didn't say some anything, they would have kept looking at me for the rest of the class not paying attention to Guardian Rostov, was it? So which of these students one is James?" Mikhail chuckled at me. "Okay I'm missing something here, what is so funny?" "Rose, James is the one that called out that comment. He is the one over there." Mikhail pointed to a 6'2", fairly muscled brown haired boy, he was kind of cute, if there was any possibility that I was ever going to be interested in anyone again. "Great, just what I need."

We stayed in the back of the class until it finished. I was watching James spar with one of the other students critiquing his moves and thinking of ways to improve them. When the bell rang Mikhail told me his next class was BTPP (Body guard Theory and Personal Protection). _I had no intentions on watching that class. I hated it enough when I had to take it. _I thought. "Mikhail why don't we go on that tour now and check out some of his other classes, or if I expect that he is what I think he is like the end of it, as I'm sure it is the class he is most often kicked out of, am I right?" "Yeah, you are right, how did you know?" "I hated that class too."

Mikhail took me on a tour of the upper school saying we'd leave the elementary and lower schools until after the ceremony. By the time we finished the tour we made it back to BTPP to see James sitting in the hallway. "What's next? We will go wait there. I am sure I will find out later what he did to get kicked out of this class. " I whispered to Mikhail. We spent the rest of the day until lunch watching James classes. I whispered to Mikhail that I wanted to go to the student commons first and see who the kids he hangs out with are, also I want to see him interact outside of a class room." Mikhail agreed with me and we decided to have a late lunch then head to my ceremony. I noticed they sat in the back of the commons and there were 9 of them all together. I could tell 5 of them were damphires and 4 were moroi. They seemed to be animated enough. When I walked in James came up to me. "So are you really a new guardian here? You don't look old enough and you are certainly are way to cute to be a guardian." "Yes, I am a new guardian here and if you don't stop trying to hit on me you are going to live to regret it. Trust me on that." I also said it loud enough for most of the commons to hear me. I could hear the students and Mikhail behind me chuckling, Mikhail was doing his best to keep it quiet though. I turned on Mikhail and gave him my most evil glare. That shut him up quickly. He walked up to me then and whispered to me. "I have never seen anyone put him in his place so quickly. He normally is quite fast at finding witty comebacks." "Well Mikhail, he'd have to get up a lot earlier than that and start practising if he ever wants to outdo me. I am Rose Hathaway and there has never been anyone beat me yet, and if that is the best this school has to offer no one is going to." Mikhail chuckled again then. We stood near enough to his group to hear what was being said but close enough to know that I was listening to them. Mikhail did his duty watching the room.

When lunch finished, we walked off to the guardian building to get our own lunch. We had an hour until my ceremony. I got lunch and sat with Mikhail trying to learn more about James. I wanted to know some of the things that had gotten him into trouble and what kind of student he was. I quickly learnt that he had an infinity for breaking rules. Pretty much any and all of them, from disrupting classes, to disrespecting teachers, attending and hosting wild parties, ignoring curfews and many more. His last big one was damaging a whole lot of school property. I also learnt that he had a problem with authority, basically he thought he was better than the rules and continually was arguing with his teachers thinking he knew better. It wasn't just his BTPP teacher it was all of them. He was a little worse then I was back at the academy I must admit.

After lunch and our chat I went to where the ceremony was being held in the guardian building. It was similar to the room where I got my original marks. It was not over the top, very relaxed with photos of the school through the ages. We made it there with about 15 minutes to spare. They were still getting everything set up when I walked in. To my thanks Danil had kept the matter small as I asked him to. The only four people I knew were Danil, Mikhail, Maksim and Damya. There were about 10 more guardians and the other 3 damphires I had saved. I was certain that they would all want to come to speak to me after this little ceremony.

Danil walked up to me and Mikhail. "Well Rose I have been informed you took on the mentoring job. Thank you. No one else here wanted that job. Mr. Witte has caused many problems with the staff here already. I am a little surprised at you accepting the position though. Why did you choose to?" "Well Mr. Witte is not that different from me a few months ago, actually truth be told he is probably worse. But if I didn't get a mentor I would have been expelled, for running away with Princess Dragonmir. We had our reasons though. It was only because of Guardian Belikov that I remained at the school. But I was often told I understood this job far better than those much older then I. He told me that not long after meeting me. I also know that to lose any guardian now would be a terrible shame. The strigoi are not acting as individuals anymore. They are working in groups, true they may kill a couple of themselves off this way but that is the way they are now working. All the ones I have killed since leaving have been in groups from as small as 4 to as large as a dozen, and that doesn't count the training centre. If we want to have a hope we need as many guardians as possible. James will learn his place with me. I will see to it. He will also loose that mouth of his if he knows what is good for him. Ask Mikhail, I have already had to shut it down twice, and I apologise if it not always the best way to do it as you have probably heard. But I will do what in necessary to have the respect I am owed or have earned. If you have an issues please let me know. I will do my best not to cause too many problems I swear." "Actually Rose I did hear about your performance in AGCT this morning. Guardian Tory Rostov, found it quite amusing and it did get his class back in line quite quickly, I am hoping that, that was your aim. But preferable don't make a habit of it." "Yes, Guardian Oleksandr. James little comment before hand did not help the situation, which is while I let a little more of my charm out then probably should have." "Guardian Oleksandr, we are all ready now." Said a middle age guardian walking up to us. "Rose, this is Guardian Tony Rostov, he is the tattooist here. Guardian Tony Rostov, this is Rose. She is here to receive her promise mark, 47 molinjas and another like the one she already has for great battle. Rose please take your seat. We will be starting shortly. There are still a few minutes until 2."

I walked over to the seat in the corner of the room and prepared myself to get the tattoos to the back of my neck. I moved all of my hair out of the way, I had kept it down so people wouldn't realise that I still hadn't received my promise mark yet. The guardians all came to attention at the stroke of 2 and Tony walked over to prepare himself for the task at hand of giving me all my earned marks. I knew that this effort would soon spread throughout the damphire and moroi community alike. I just hope it wouldn't bring me to much unwanted attention. It took 2 hours for me to get all the marks and get them bandaged up ready for the rest of the day. Danil walked up to me then and helped me stand from the chair. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to our newest guardian. This is Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. Who would prefer to be known as Guardian Rose or simply Rose. I hope you will all make her feel welcome and give her the support that I know you are all capable of."

I had all the guardians come up to me and make some small comment or simply hug me. Danil was first followed by Mikhail then Tony and Tory, and the others that I hadn't met. There was a small table of snacks and that was when people started coming up to introduce themselves to me. The first to come over was another female guardian. She was about as tall as I am. She had short black hair and wasn't as curvy as I was, she didn't seem that she was much older then late 20's early 30's. "Guardian Rose, I am Guardian Elizabeth Satine. But you can call me Beth. Are you really Janine Hathaway's daughter?" "Please just call me Rose. Yes, Janine Hathaway is my mother that is why she can keep the title as Guardian Hathaway. I am not my mother and have no interest in being compared to her, I apologise but my mother and I are not very close. I am please to meet you. I hope to see you around." "I am please to meet you to Rose. You have done some extraordinary things in the past few days and protecting this school was one of them, as well as blowing up that training centre. I know the people you saved are very grateful. You may not have been a qualified guardian at the time but you were acting like one. Everyone here is most indebted to you. Thank you again. I'll leave you for now as I can see others wanting to come and introduce themselves to our newest and youngest guardian. I'll catch up with you later. Bye Rose." "Bye Beth, until later."

Maksim and Damya walked up to me then. They were both smiling at me. Damya spoke to Maksim who translated it to me. "Damya wanted me to express her congratulations to you Rose. You deserve this. You did an amazing job saving us as well as those in that warehouse. Rose you really do deserve this. You were already exceptional and now this school is going to be very lucky to have you here. You will be an exceptional guardian Rose. You have already proven that. I hope you fulfil your reason for being here. I also hope that you part some wisdom onto these students." "Thank you Maksim, you also Damya," I nodded in her direction. "What are you going to be doing now Maksim? Are you staying here or going to find new charges?" "Well Lord Conta has requested Damya and I to become there new guardians. There own were killed in the attack. We will be staying here for a little while though. I believe they are enrolling Aleksey here also." "I think that will be an excellent thing. I know you will do an excellent job looking after them." I smiled because I had come to like the family. Especially Larvin constantly worrying about his son. I knew Maksim and Damya would make a good team to look after them. "Maksim, I have to catch up with you later. There are a few people looking over here. I am sure they all want to come and introduce themselves to me. We will have to catch up later, Damya too. Okay?" "Okay Rose. Bye." With that Maksim and Damya hugged me before walking away, leaving me to face the other guardians in the room.

Two guardians came over and said congratulated me on becoming an official guardian. Then they stated they had to go. They were on duty soon. I nodded at them and thanked them.

The next guardian to come up to me was also female. She seemed older then the Beth, she also had short hair but she had the chestnut brown colour, she was only about 5"1'. She was also small in stature for a guardian. "Hi I'm Rachael Valeev. It's nice to meet you Rose. I know you are going to be an excellent guardian. If you need anything I will be pleased to help. I would love a chance to chat to you more, but I don't want to hog you. And good luck with James Witte as I hear you are going to be his mentor. Bye Rose. I hope to see you soon." "Bye Rachael, I would like to catch up with you at sometime as well."

With that she left and another guardian came forward. He was tall about 6"6' with cherry red hair and he was very muscular. "Hello Rose, I am Adair Taylor. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am also one of the teachers here. Maybe sometime you can help me out in class. I'm sure the students would get a kick out of seeing your fighting styles and hearing about your adventures." "Thank you Adair, if I have time I will try to make it. But right now the fighting is out of the question at least as I need to recover from having a few ribs broken in the recent struggle to get the survivors I rescued safely to the school. But maybe then after that we can show them a thing or 2. It was a pleasure to meet you Adair. Maybe we can talk more about what you teach when I will have a bit more of a chance. There appears to be a few more people who want to introduce themselves to me and I have a meeting in a little while to officially meet my new charge." "Yes Rose, that would be a pleasure sometime, until then. Bye."

Another guardian then approached me, he was just on 6", he was lean but I could tell that he was packed with muscle. He actually reminded me of Eddie, but a much older version about 40. "Hello Rose, I am Jackson Zharov. You can call me Jack though. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'll keep this short though. We are here to help if you need it. We are all very supportive here. Good luck, while you are here. Bye." "It was nice to meet you too Jack. Thanks." With that he walked away. He kept it very short. Not that I objected.

The next came up to me as a pair. I could tell that there was something about these 2. I knew from the way they moved around each other they were close. Like 2 satellites revolving around each other without having to think about it. The woman had lovely black hair, cut short like many female guardians do. She had what I would call a pixie cut, it stuck out spiky, all over the place. She was short maybe 5", the guy she walked over with was easily 6"6', and had short brown hair. "Hello Rose. Congratulations and welcome to the ranks. We're sorry but we have to run, classes to teach, and patrolling." With that they both gently hugged me and left. The rest of the guardians were then same.

_It was finally over. It wasn't how I had always planned on graduating and becoming a guardian. I was supposed to be surrounded by my friends who I considered for the most part as family. I was suppose to graduate at the academy, then leave with Lissa. Not at an academy in Russia searching for him, with a student to mentor. _I thought. These thoughts were brining tears to my eyes but I was strong. I wasn't going to cry in front of these guardians. I was a badass, strong and lethal.

Mikhail walked back up to me then. "Rose we need to be leaving. We need to get to the meeting with Headmaster Litvak. We should arrive before Mr. Witte, that way we can discuss anything with the Headmaster. As we know he was already kicked out of one class." "Okay, Mikhail. I am sure the Headmaster is going to want to deal with that, but as his mentor I need to. I need to show him that his actions have consequences. It was part of the agreement that I become his mentor. Will you be able to spare an hour after classes to help out? I need to see him fight, and unfortunately I am sure you, Danil and the doctor will have some unpleasant words with me if I fight him and re-brake any of my ribs. I am also Maksim would have a few colourful words for me as well." I chuckled to myself at the thought of that. "I'm supposed to be on duty tomorrow, but I will speak to Danil, I sure we can organise something. What time?" Mikhail replied to me, sounding a little annoyed I think. "Well classes finish at 4, I am going to start my training with him a 5 so if you can make it there at 5.30 that would be great. Hey," I smiled up to Mikhail, "I promise you that I don't want you to hold anything back when you fight him. Strigoi won't when he fights them and I don't intend to when I do. I need to see what he is capable of, especially if I want to make him into anything like the guardian he has the potential to be."

Walking to the headmaster's office my tattoos burned. That sent my thoughts back to missing out on my own graduation which was not far off. And of my friends back home and how nothing ever goes on as planned. Mikhail noticed the change in me and asked. "Rose this isn't how you planned on becoming a guardian is it?" "No Mikhail it isn't. Mikhail I am still supposed to be at school learning. Then graduating with my friends and becoming Lissa's guardian. Yet here I am. Life never goes according to plan." "No Rose it doesn't." Mikhail replied to me sighing. I knew what he had been through with Mrs. Karp. I knew he understood.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 MEETING MY MENTEE.**

We entered the headmaster's office again. "Rose, Mr. Witte was kicked out of class earlier today and I need to deal with this. I know what was promised but I cannot allow this to continue. He spends more time outside that class then in it." Headmaster Litvak spoke to me, his words laced with venom. "Well as I see it Headmaster, he is getting punished. He is getting me as a mentor. Please believe me he will not be getting away with this. James is going to learn that every action has a reaction, and that his attitude is not acceptable and that there are going to be consequences to them. I am not going to take it easy on him, but I need to deal with this. But first perhaps you can explain to me what got him kicked out of class. I have already witnessed one of his outbursts, but I would like to know what happened this time. Then I will be able to better find an acceptable punishment. One that you may accept as well Headmaster." I replied making sure he understood that this was my responsibility now. "Well, it seems that Mr. Witte has a bit of an attitude problem with the teacher. He made an inappropriate comment and was sent out."

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Come in." Headmaster Litvak calls out. His receptionist sticks her head into the room. "Mr. Witte is here as requested. Do I show him in?" She questioned the headmaster. He looked at me. I stood and grabbed my jacket off the chair. I placed it on the coat rack and walked to the wall hiding in a darkened corner of the room, as I did all this I nodded to him to get the boy sent in. It took me only a matter of seconds. It had seemed the more strigoi I kill the faster my body is able to move. "Yes, please show him in." Is his reply to his receptionist.

James enters the room then. I can see his attitude radiating off him as he enters. Everything from the from the way he moves to his body language implies his disgust with the academy and how he thinks he is better then everyone around him. The headmaster glares at him and waits until James has taken the seat I was previously occupying. "Mr. Witte I see you were yet again kicked out of class again. You were warned that this was your last chance. But it seems you have a little luck left on your side. Consider yourself lucky! You are going to have to a mentor. You will be training with her twice a day. Once before school and once again after. They will have complete control over everything you do including your discipline." The headmaster informs James. "What the hell. I don't need a mentor, Litvak. I am the best in my class. What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is it?" James yelled at the headmaster.

Headmaster Litvak looked over to me then. His face expressing see what I mean. He is a hopes case. I returned his look, saying I will handle this written all over my face. "James, you do not speak to the Headmaster like that. You will apologise now!" I hissed at him. James jumped in his seat. I knew that he had not realised that I was in the room. "What if I don't?" he responded to me. "Trust me James, you don't want to know. Now do as I instructed, before you make this worse for yourself then it already is." I could hear the anger radiating in my voice. I was not someone you wanted to mess with when I was in one of those moods. I think James very quickly learnt this as I slightly moved out of the shadows so he could see the anger radiating on my face as it did in my words. "Sorry, Headmaster Litvak." James said to the headmaster turning his head down slightly. I knew then that I could help him. He just needed to learn control. When to fight, when to run and when to shut the hell up. "James this is Guardian Rose Hathaway and she has accepted to be your mentor. Listen to her, you may actually learn something. Guardian Rose was the one that saved all those people in the 2 vans that arrived the other day. She has killed 47 strigoi and been in 2 great battles. She is the most experienced guardian here on campus for killing strigoi and she is far younger than any of the other guardians here. This is your absolute last chance. If Guardian Rose comes to me and says she can no longer help you, I will have no choice to expel you. Do you understand me Mr. Witte?" "Yes Sir." James replied in a deflated voice. "Well then I will turn this over to Guardian Rose and she can tell you how this is going to work. Guardian Rose, please." The headmaster finished and sat back into his chair a little more relaxed I noticed.

Now it was my turn. "James, you will be training with me twice a day every day that includes weekends. Consider that part of your punishment. We will begin every morning and evening at 5 and not once second later. You will do everything instructed to do, no arguments, be they from me or another guardian that may be there. You will control your attitude in class from now on or there are going to be more consequences. We will begin tomorrow. You afternoon session will be twice as long also. Consider it part of your punishment. I will be keeping an eye on you so I suggest you don't waste this opportunity with me. I can make you into an exceptional guardian if that is what you want. Otherwise the way you are going you are just going to be a dead one. You may be the best in your year James, but you have no control. You open your mouth without thinking and that is not acceptable. Speak to me like you did this morning ever again and there will be hell to pay. With that you are going to take a walk with me now. I need to speak to you, get to know you a little better." I was still angry but it was slowly passing. "Headmaster if you will excuse us. Guardian Tanner, I will catch up with you later." The headmaster nodded to me. I collected my jacket and waited for James to lead the way out.

Once we were out of the office James asked, "Where to Guardian Rose Hathaway?" We were walking to an outdoor eating area with tables and chairs where we would be able to talk privately as no one was out here. "James, let's go somewhere we can talk for a minute. I need to get to know you a bit before we start training tomorrow. And I want whatever I ask to be answered honestly. No lies. Otherwise I will be annoyed and refuse to help." I answered letting go of the last of my anger. I knew that by saying this I was going to be letting down a few people but I wasn't going to be wasting my time, I had another mission to complete while I was here as well. "Okay." James answered tentatively. We took seats opposite each other and I started the questions.

"James, please just call me Rose, and Guardian Rose if there are any other guardians or students around. Okay? It is what I would prefer. Now is there any particular moroi you want to guard we you graduate?" I asked. I wanted to start off a little easy, but I also knew if it was someone important he wouldn't get the job, which I something I was always a little worried about Lissa and I. "Yes Rose, there is someone I would like to guard. Her name is Holly Badica. She and I have been friends for years, and right now I am more worried about her because there is a player here just trying to get into her pants. But she keeps telling me he isn't like that, stupid Justin Sarcozy. God I hate him." He finished his little rant and I just raised my eyebrow at him. I thought Zeklos and Sarcozy same everywhere. "Well if you want to guard her when you graduate you need to learn control. She is a member of a royal family and you will not get the position of guarding her if you keep acting like you are. You don't know everything and you need to learn control." I simply stated in return. "Yeah like your control in class this morning?" James shot back a little too quickly for my liking. "That was nothing. It worked as I intended. It shot you down and got the class to focus back to what they should have been doing faster than the teacher would have been able to. I have know a lot about control so don't speak to me like that. I may not be perfect but I know when to keep my mouth shut which you still seem to be having problems with." I snapped back. I was really starting to get annoyed again. I think that James sensed this because I was stunned by the next words out of his mouth. "I apologise Rose, for what I said now and this morning. When you walked in though you looked amazing, standing there in what you are wearing. I didn't realise you where a guardian then, I thought you were just a new student." I almost did a double take. "Well I officially became a guardian this afternoon. Until then I was an unofficial guardian. I left school before graduation, I have a mission to complete before I can consider going back to the States. I made a promise a long time ago and I intend to keep it." I replied. Realising I was sharing a little too much information about myself.

"But we are not out here to talk about me. This is a conversation is about me getting to know you a little better. The more I know the better I will be able to train you. I already know you need to learn control and when to keep your mouth shut and when to be respectful. I will need to see you fight to know how well you can do that but trust me you are not a good as you think if the way you fought this morning is any indication. You wouldn't last 5 minutes with a strigoi. And believe me I know. I have killed many since I left my academy and more before I left." I ended my little rant hoping he would not ask about the mission I was on. "Rose have you really killed as many strigoi as the headmaster said? And did you really save all those people?" James asked me. "Yes and yes. I have killed all those strigoi. And tho vans that arrived the other day were full of moroi and damphires that I saved but there were also a few humans which I just took to the hospital. I am not afraid to fight when there is a reason to do it. But James you need to learn which battles to fight and which to retreat from. You need to learn the difference, we –your teachers and I, are here to help you, to teach you to make you the kind of guardian that will be able to survive a fight with a strigoi and save whoever maybe your charge. We are not here to hold you back and most defiantly not here to take your attitude and assumptions that you know everything. I am here to help so you can either accept my help and the help and teaching of your teachers or not. It is your choice, use us or don't, but don't think you can face what is out there and live if you do not." I explained to James, knowing full well I meant every single word I had said and that he needed to understand that I was here to help bit only if he showed me respect and if he wanted it.

"Rose, I want to do whatever it takes to protect Holly. She means a lot to me. We have been friends for a very long time. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her or I was unable to protect her." James replied to me. "Well that is a start James. I don't want to hear you getting kicked out of another class for the rest of the week. If you get yourself kicked out, trust me it will be the last thing you wish you did. And no skipping either." I said and glared at James at the same time. I watched him cringe at what I had just told him. I know it was going to take him a lot of effort not to get kicked out of any of his classes for the rest of the week. But I figured he only had three days left he would just have to work very hard and try. "Yes Rose, I will try. I can't promise anything my BTPP instructor hates me. But I will try." He answered me quietly.

"What are you suppose to be doing at this minute?" I asked. "Umm.... nothing. I am meeting my friends for a movie night soon, at 7." He looked down at his watch. "Oh shit. I am suppose to be there really soon. It's already 6 and I still haven't eaten anything and the dinning room will be closing soon." "Well James, lets go and get you something to eat and then I am interested in meeting these friends of yours." "Really, you want to meet my friends? Why do you want to meet them Rose?" I rolled my eyes at James. "Do you have a problem with me meeting them James? I want to meet Holly and see the kind of people you hang out with, is there a problem with that?" I asked. "No, no. It's okay." With that I stood up and walked to the edge of the table and waited for James to follow suit. It didn't take him long to get up and meet me at the end of the table. With that we took off towards the dining hall so that James could get something to eat. I would wait until I got back to the guardian buildings to eat myself. I didn't need to be seen socialising with students on my first day as an official guardian.

We entered the dining hall a little after 6.15. I followed James as he went to get something to eat. I stood to the side and was waiting. When James realised this he came back over to me. "Guardian Rose, are you not going to get something to eat as well?" James asked me. I was stunned he had actually remembered to call me guardian as there were still students and other school guardians in the room. "No James, I will eat later, when I return to the guardian building. Now hurry up unless you want to keep your friends waiting." With that said James raced off to fill his plate with whatever they were serving for tea. I waited, and watched as he went over to a table and sat down to eat as quickly as he could by the looks of it. I walked over to talk to one of the guardians I had met earlier that day at my ceremony.

"Hi Guardian Taylor, how are things?" I asked with a playful smirk on my lips. Adair was a combat instructor here and he wanted me to come and show his class some of my impressive skills. I am also sure we just wanted to see if he could beat me. "Things are going great. I see you have met our resident trouble maker James Witte." Adair replied to me. "Yes I have. He is my personal student now, I am his mentor. I am here to straighten him out." I chuckled at that. Adair raised his eyebrows at me and asked, "What is so funny about that Rose?" "It is funny Adair, because back at my academy I had a mentor, and here I am becoming a mentor myself. I didn't expect to be mentoring someone only a few months younger then I am. My mentor was at least a few years older then me. But I must admit I have more experience –strigoi kills- then he did when he became my mentor. But he did have more life experience I suppose." I replied to Adair. "I think you have plenty of life experience Rose. More then anyone else your age and more then many people older then you. I think you will do an excellent job mentoring James. He needs someone who isn't going to take his shit and make sure he listens to them. Trust me Rose you will be able to do that. You have this presence about you, you are someone who will be listened to when it comes down to the crunch. Someone who will be able to lead those around you when the time comes. You have already proven that by saving all those people and keeping them alive and getting them to safety, even when it involved risking your own life. You will be a great mentor for James." Adair said to me with a smile on his lips. "Thanks Adair. I promise you once I am healed enough I will come and help out in your classes. How does that sound? I'm sure your students want to see my impressive moves and watch me kick your butt." I replied to him chuckling again. "We will see, we will see." Was Adair's response to that. I noticed James had gotten up to clean up his tray and dishes. "Well I'll have to catch you later Adair. I've got somewhere to go now with James. And I can see that he has finished his dinner so he will be back over here any second. Bye." "Bye Rose. I'll hold you to your promise and we will see who ends up with their butt kicked." I rolled my eyes at Adair and walked off to meet James back by the doors.

It was now 6.55 and we were walking to the dorms. The moroi dorms I believed. I knew we were going to be late to meet his friends, but that wasn't a concern of mine. I just wanted to meet them. "We better hurry Rose we are going to be late." James said to me. "Well you are going to be late not me. They are excepting you and I am coming along to meet them. That is all. It is not my fault you are going to be late. But I am sure they are not going to be that worried that you are late when you introduce me to them. I am sure there is a buzz going around the school, with so many people thinking I was a student like you did this morning." I replied. "Rose I already apologised for the way I spoke to you this morning and I meant it. I really am sorry. And I am sure my friends are going to be excited to meet the most experience guardian on campus. Hey can I see your marks. I haven't seen them." James said, looking at me with regret in his eyes for what he had said to me this morning. "James you still should not have spoken to me like that if I was a student as well. I have accepted your apology already, but that is not the point. You should respect females and not ever speak to them like that." I growled at him. James needed to learn to show respect to not just me but everyone. James looked at the ground them. I knew he felt bad for the way he acted this morning.

I stopped walking and James paused, and then looked up to me. "I really am sorry Rose." "I know James. I was stopping to grant your other request. I am going to need a little assistance if you want to see my marks, as they are covered up. They need to remain covered at the moment and for the next few days. But if you really want to see them I am going to need your help to remove and replace the covering." James face lit up then. I pulled all my hair to one side and allowed James to gently remove the covering over my marks and have a look. "Wow. Your neck is so covered I don't think you will be able to fit many more on there." James said his voice full of shock and awe. James then replaced the covering back over all my new tattoos and sealed down the tape holding the covering there. I flicked my hair back over them once he had finished, covering them back up. "Thankyou Rose." With that we continued walking to the dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 FRIENDS AND FEARS.**

We walked into one of the many common rooms in the moroi dorms. There were a few people sitting in the room. They all looked up at our entrance. There were looks of shock o many of their faces. I think it was because of the way I was dressed and armed. I hadn't thought about it all day until they were staring at me intently. "Everyone this is my mentor Guardian Rose Hathaway. Guardian Rose this is everyone." James initiated the introductions. "Hi everyone." I replied as I looked around the room. I noticed that there were 4 other damphires and 5 moroi. 2 were snuggled up on the couch together and I could see the way James was eyeing the guy that this must be Holly and the player Justin.

I walked into the room further, I looked at Holly and then James who simply nodded his head at me. "You must be Holly Badica, it is nice to meet you. I am Rose." I stretched out my hand to shake hers. She looked at me stunned for a moment then shook my hand and replied. "Yes I am Holly. I am pleased to meet you Guardian Rose. I am glad that James has you as a mentor. Maybe with your help you will be able to keep him from getting expelled." With that she smiled up at me. I returned her smile at continued to glance around the room. A pair of damphires came up to me then. One girl and one boy, they looked related. "Hi, my name is Ashlea Pointer and this is my twin brother Cameron. We are pleased to meet you Guardian Rose. Are you the famous Guardian Hathaway's daughter? That must be so cool. I heard that you saved all those people that came here a few nights back in the vans, is that true too?" she asked me very quickly. "I am pleased to meet you Ashlea and Cameron." I said stretching out my hand to shake theirs, as I continued. "Yes Janine Hathaway is my mother. And yes the vans that arrived here a few days ago were full of people I saved."

James came to stand beside me then. "I'll introduce you to everyone. This is Faith Doyle," he pointed out to a damphire sitting in the couch on her own. "That is Rubin Shaw," he was sitting on the couch with a moroi. "That is Jade Tomlin," he pointed to the moroi sitting next to Rubin. He was about to continue when I noticed an amazingly familiar set of green eyes. "You must be an Ivashkov." I said to a beautiful moroi girl sitting on a love seat next to someone else how had eyes that I also remembered. "Yes I am. I am Lea. How did you know I was an Ivashkov Guardian Rose?" Lea asked me. "I know an Ivashkov very well. He has the same eyes as you. That is how I knew." I replied to her. "Who is it that you know Guardian Rose?" she asked me again sounding generally interested on how I would know a member of her family so well. "His name is Adrian. He is a good friend of mine." I replied. I heard an intake of many gasps around me, not that this shocked me. I knew his reputation. To ignore them I turned to the last person I had not been introduced to. "You I believe must be an Ozera. I also recognise you because of your eyes." "Yes, I am Benjamin. But everyone just calls me Ben. Who in my family is it that you know Guardian Rose?" Ben asked me. "Well I know Christian and his Aunt Natasha, or Tasha as we called her." "You know the strigoi lover?" Ben responded to me. Well that just made me furious. "Don't talk about Christian like that. You have no idea of what you speak. He is not a strigoi lover or is there any chance of him becoming strigoi. He has helped me battle strigoi on 2 occasions and one of them was when there was an attack on our school. So I would suggest you get your facts right before you ever speak about anyone like that again. Especially when that person is a member of your family." When I finished my temper was rising again. I was furious for the accusation made about Christian. He and I may not have been the best of friends but we had come to an understanding and well somewhat of a brother/sister relationship. Thinking back about how we battled together calmed me a little.

"How do you know Adrian and Christian, Rose?" James then asked me. "Well Adrian is a good friend as I said. My friends and I meet him at the ski lodge over Christmas break. Christian is going out with my best friend and hopefully one day charge Vasilisa Dragonmir." I replied hoping that, that would end the conversation. "How well do you know Adrian?" James continued. Now I was starting to get pissed again. "As I said James, Adrian and I are just friends. Nothing more, I am fully aware of his reputation but I am not that kind of girl. And if you even think that about me then you are very much mistaken." I hissed the last of that through my teeth. James was going to pay for ever thinking anything like that about me. I was about to leave then when Holly called out to me and asked. "You are friends with the last Dragonmir princess. Wow. How long have you know her? What are doing here if you were suppose to be her guardian? And let me apologise for James, he doesn't know when to shut his mouth." With that she turned and glared at James. "Lissa and I have been best friends since we both started at the academy. Only she and I survived the car accident that claimed the life of the rest of her family. And I am here on business that I must attend to before I can return to her. Lissa understands this. Now if you will excuse me I must depart, I have other guardian matters to attend to." I nodded at all of them, glared at James and left the room.

I was reeling in my anger when I heard James call out to me. "Rose, Rose. Please stop. Please." I continued walking, still furious with his last comment. "Rose please, I want to apologise, I know I had no right to say what I said. I did not mean it. I am sorry. Rose please I really am sorry." James called out to me. I spun and turned to face him. "I already warned you James what would happen if you ever spoke to me like that again. I am your mentor and deserved to be treated with respect. I will not tolerate the insulations you made or the way you spoke to me. Be warned this is your last warning. I could have you expelled for that comment. Your afternoon practices will be twice as long for the next month. We will see how you can handle that. Don't ever push me James or speak to me again like that." I growled at him. I was absolutely furious with him. I spun on my heel again and continued to storm out of the dorm. James continued to follow me still calling out apologises. I knew once I was outside I would be able to run and get away. I knew after all the training I had had that there was very few who could keep up with me.

Once outside the building I took off. I ran to calm myself down, I knew I needed to blow off this anger. For me there were only 2 ways run and fight. I was not currently up to fighting. Okay so I had removed the bandage from my wrist and had to still wear the brace for my ribs but that didn't mean I wasn't going to run. I may not be able to hit or kick something right now to help me release this anger but I could run and that would have to do. I ran the border of the school. About half way around I got this weird feeling I had not had since we arrived. I could sense that someone was out there watching me. I stop running, I stopped dead in my tracks. I could tell they were outside the wards watching me. I couldn't see them though, but I could sense that that they were watching me intently. I didn't like this feeling and I decided it was best to return to the guardians building, get something to eat and then get some rest.

I entered the guardians building and headed straight to the dining room. They had food in there at all hours of the day because of shifts and all the other jobs guardians had to do here. Mikhail and Danil were the only ones still sitting in the dinning room. They were quietly talking between themselves. They didn't hear me enter the room. I walked over to the buffet looking for something small to eat. _Doughnuts_ I thought. I needed the carbs, and the sugary goodness of them. I finally found some and grabbed a couple. I was about to walk out when I got called.  
"Rose, will you come over and talk to us for a moment?" Danil called out to me. I rolled my eyes. All I wanted to do was run up to my room and stay there for the rest of the night. But instead I walked over to Danil and Mikhail. "Yes Danil, is there something I can help you with?" I asked as I reached the table they were sitting at. Danil pulled out the chair beside him and made a hand motion at me to sit down beside him. Again I rolled my eyes but I sat down beside him.

"Rose is that all you are eating?" Danil asked looking down at the 3 doughnuts in my hands. "Yes Danil, I am not overly hungry." Danil looked at me questioningly. I continued, "What is it Danil? Why did you call me over here?" I asked. "Rose how did things go with James?" "Well they could have been better. But I have worked things out with him. We have our training set up and at the moment Mikhail has agreed to help me if you are able to make sure he is not on duty at the times I need him. Is that going to be a problem? I will not need him in the morning sessions but the afternoon ones I will need him for part of the time, at least until I can train again. I can't fight him yet, I'm sure that the doctor would be extremely unhappy with me if I re-brake my ribs or anything." I finished. I didn't need them knowing the way he had spoken to me and how I had reacted. "Rose, that shouldn't be a problem. I can cover for Mikhail while he is helping you. I hope that you can help James. He has promise." Danil replied to me. Mikhail looked at me then, and he must have sensed something. "Rose is there anything else troubling you?" I looked at Mikhail then. "Why do you ask Mikhail? I am fine." I replied to him, I knew I was lying but I didn't think I could explain what I had felt out by the boundary before. "Rose, I have known you a long time. I can sense something is troubling you. You still get that same look that you use to get when you were a girl back at the academy, and you were worrying about something. What is it Rose?" Mikhail asked in a somewhat exasperated tone. Danil then jumped in. "Rose please tell us if something is wrong, if something is troubling you." I rolled my eyes and gave in then. "After I spoke with James and meet his friends I went for a run around campus. And before you start in on me about that I am fine. Running is relaxing and I didn't push it so my ribs are fine. I need to stay in good physical condition. Anyway that is not the point. While I was running I got this weird feeling that something or someone was out there watching me. I can't explain it. I could sense them watching me but I couldn't see anyone. I don't know what it means, but I would ask that the patrols keep an eye out for anyone outside the wards. I know someone is out there. Even now I can still sense them. I don't like it." I finished with a sigh. I knew someone or something was out there watching the school, but I sensed that they were more intent on watching me then anything else. Danil and Mikhail looked at me then, I could see concern on there faces. They both knew about me being shadow kissed and my ability to sense strigoi. "I will notify those on duty. I will have them keep an eye out." Danil said to me in his business guardian voice. "Thanks Danil, but I have a feeling that whoever is out there is more intent on watching me then the school, but I would suggest that we have them keep there eyes peeled. If they see anything please let me know. Maybe that way I figure out what is going on. Now please if you will excuse me, I need to go get some rest, and I have an early morning training session that I need to prepare for." With that I stood up. "Goodnight Rose." Danil and Mikhail said to me in unison. With that I left the room and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

I walked into my room, finished of the last of my doughnuts and continued to prepare for bed. Once ready I crawled into bed and let the blackness of unconsciousness take over. It wasn't very long until I started dreaming. But this was a new dream.

I was walking around in blackness. But it wasn't night, this blackness was different, weird even. I noticed ghosts, this must be the land of the dead. I spotted Andre, Lissa's older brother. He walked over to me. "Andre, is this the land of the dead?" I asked in nothing more then a whisper. Andre nodded his head at me. "Does it always look like this?" I continued speaking in a whisper. "No, Rose it doesn't always look like this. But I am here to warn you, there are those out there that wish to threaten you, and bring harm to Lissa. We can not allow them to hurt her. She is the last of our family and she has the potential to great things Rose. I know this, I know you know this as well. I need your help. There are 2 out there watching you and the school. Once you have the strength I need you to go out and face them. I can help you, but I am going to ask that you have to trust me and it is going to require a large sacrifice on your part. You will not die, but it is going to be a sacrifice you are going to have to make." Andre said to me, tears almost rolling down his cheeks. "Andre you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for Lissa. I would give up anything for her. I would sacrifice my life if it would save hers. You know that. And you know I trust you, you are like my brother. Well the one I always wished I had. You always said that you went to school the year Lissa started and came home with a new sister by the first break. We have been inseparable since the first day we were put into class together. So you don't need to ask. I will give anything up for her. I love her, and I trust you." I responded to Andre. "But Andre it will be a month before I can go out and face them. I need time to heal. I have broken ribs." I replied, with a little stress in my voice. "Rose, that is fine. It does not require your immediate action. They are going to continue to watch you. I suggest you get some rest. I will talk to you again soon." With that my dream faded and I was in the blackness of unconsciousness again, but that didn't last very long.

I was in Adrian's grandmothers beautiful garden again. Adrian walked out from behind the apple tree. I smiled, I was happy to see him. "How are things going there Adrian?" I ask, fully concerned with how all my friends we doing. "Everything here is fine, little damphire. We all miss you. How are things at the Volsky academy? I found you. Can we come and visit now that I know where you are?" I sighed. I knew Adrian would find me. With his resources I doubted that he would have a problem with finding me. I just didn't think I t would be this soon. I had only been here 2 nights. "How did you find me so quickly Adrian?" I asked him genuinely intrigued. "Lea called me. I believe you met her this evening. She said you recognised her because of her eyes and made reference to me. She also said something about you becoming a mentor to her friend, James I believe his name is. This relationship is not going to be like your last student-mentor relationship is it?" Adrian said to me angrily. I growled at him. "Jealous much? And no it is not the same. I loved him. James I am ready to knock out. So don't worry." I replied annoyed with him for his reaction.

"So little damphire can we come and visit? Everyone wants to see you." Adrian eyes lit up at that thought. "Adrian, it isn't safe here right now. I have this feeling that I am being watched. Actually I know I am being watched, and I know it has something to do with Lissa. I can't have her here where she will be at risk. I need you guys to stay there. I need Lissa to stay safe, and I need you guys to look after her. I am really worried about her Adrian, I know she is not okay, I know she blames herself for me leaving, I know she is struggling with spirit side effects and I am doing what I can. But I can't take it all from her. I can't risk that until I have finished what I set out to do. He may have thought I was strong enough, that I wouldn't end up like Anna, but I'm not. But I will do what I set out to do. I am strong enough for that." I replied to Adrian, my voice expressing all the emotions I felt at that moment. They were concern, fear, love (for Lissa), pain and despair. Adrian was silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. Then he continued.

"Rose, this wouldn't have anything to do with why I couldn't get into your dreams a while ago?" Adrian asked me, I could hear the concern in his voice. I sighed. "Do you really want to know?" I asked him, not sure if he really wanted to know everything. "Yes little damphire, I want to know. Please tell me, I here if I can help you." Adrian replied his voice and eyes full of sincerity. I was shocked to see Adrian being so serious. "If I tell you, you can not say a word to the others. They can not know. Lissa especially can not know. You have to swear to me Adrian that you won't say a word. This is really important. I need you to swear to me." I said my voice conveying how important it was to him to promise this to me. "Yes Rose, I swear to you not to say a word." He replied to me with a look of full seriousness. "Adrian, I was pulled to the land of the dead. Andre was there. Lissa is in danger and only I can save her. The only problem is it is going to take some kind of sacrifice on my part. I am not going to die but I have to make this sacrifice. I don't know what is but I don't have a choice. This is Lissa we are talking about and there is nothing I wouldn't give up to protect her. There is someone watching the academy and they are the problem I am going to be facing. Adrian, I am going to go out and face whatever I have to in a month. I need to recover before I go out and face whatever this is. I am going to do this for her and I don't want Lissa to know about it. Adrian if you really want to visit I guess you can come. But it can only be you. I will not put Lissa in further harm, I cannot risk her being hurt Adrian. She is meant for great things. I know this, she is the last of the Dragonmirs. She is destined to change our world, just as I am destined to kill the undead. So if you are going to come here they can't know you are coming, they can't know where I am. Adrian, I'm sorry." I finished and hung down my head. I knew I was apologising that I wasn't going to keep my promise to him. But this was what I had to do.

"Little damphire, you take to many burdens on yourself. I am coming to see you. I promise not to tell the others. I will see you very soon Rose. But for now you need your rest. Bye little damphire I will see you soon." Adrian told me before everything turned black and I was pulled into a deep state of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 TRAINING AND FATE**

The next morning I woke very early, remembering everything from my dreams the night before. I was overwhelmed but what had happened between Andre and I. I knew I had to see Danil tell him that in a month I would have to leave for an undisclosed amount of time, but that I would return. I needed to see Mikhail and get him to promise me to take over training James until I returned. I knew they would both want more answers but right now I had none to give them. I hoped that Andre would come back and give me more information before I faced whatever I had to.

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside and realised I had an hour until training with James. I knew I needed time to clear my head before I spoke with Danil and Mikhail and before I trained with James. I got up and showered and dressed in my normal get up. My black leather pants, my corset top that was black and deep purple. I strapped on my holster and armed myself with my weapons, they were just the stakes and silver knives. I put on my boots and grab my iphone and the headphones and set out to run and clear my head.

I ran around the track at least a dozen times, while I ran I thought about what Andre had said and how I was going to explain this to Danil and Mikhail. I needed them to understand, I needed them to keep talk of me missing at bay and I needed Mikhail to take over training of James until I returned. At least I knew I could promise them that I was coming back. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the reminder on my iphone went off. I had to get to the gym for training. I set off for the gym. I knew I would be there before James, I set my reminder for 15 minutes before we were due to start. I got there and did my warm down stretches waiting for James to arrive.

James entered the gym with only seconds to spare. "Rose, what are we doing today?" James asked me. I smirked evilly at him. "We aren't doing anything today. You are going to warm up then you are going to run. And I am going to watch." I replied. "What? Why am I going to run? Aren't you suppose to be teaching me how to fight strigoi? How does running help me? Come on Rose." James whined at me. "James start warming up now." I growled at him. James looked at me and then immediately set off to start with his warming up stretches. Once he was done I walked out to the track with him. "Start running. Let's see how long and fast you can run for."

James sets off around the track. First couple of laps I allow him to use them to warm up. Then after a few more I notice his speed isn't increasing. I call out to him. "James, how can you fight strigoi successfully if you cannot run fast enough to get out of the way if that time ever came?" James comes to a stand still in front of me. "What has running got to do with fighting strigoi?" he asked me, doubt clouding his features. "Running increases your speed and your stamina James. It will help you fight, it will also help you flee if there was ever a time when you had to." I replied knowing the truth to the matter. "I would never flee." James answers me indignantly. "What if you were faced with more strigoi than you could handle on your own and your only choice to keep Holly safe was to run, to run away as fast as you can." I ask him in return. "I would stand and fight and tell Holly to run to find somewhere safe." He replied in an annoyed tone. "Well then, you have just got yourself and Holly killed. Do you really think she would be able to out run them? Do you really think she would leave you there by yourself?" I paused, waiting for a moment to see the realisation in his eyes. Then I continued. "If you alone were faced with 4 or more strigoi, they would kill you in a matter of seconds and Holly only moments later. You don't understand this James. Sometimes you have to run to save not just yourself but others. There is no point to sacrificing yourself if it is not going to save the person or people you are intending to save. This is what you have to start learning James. You need to listen to what you are being taught and you need to take it all on board. You are not going to be able to fight in every circumstance." I finish hoping that he understands.

James looks at me with a questioning gaze. But slowly ever so slowly the realization of what I have said dawns on him. I can see the expression on his face change as he comes to understand my words. "Rose, help me, train me to be the best guardian I can." James asks me in a small voice. "Okay then, we are going to start by seeing if you can keep up with me." I reply taking off on the track. I start out slowly. James catches up to me quickly, and then dashes past me. "Come on Rose." James calls out to me. I chuckle. I take off again, this time not quite at full speed, in a matter of seconds I have speed past him and nearly a quarter of the track in front. James pushes forward again but he isn't able to catch me. I chuckle again. I take off at full speed this time and in a few more seconds I have completed the lap and caught up with him again. "James, you really need to work on your speed. You couldn't even keep pace with me at half my normal speed and I made it around the track and back to you in about 20 seconds at full speed. How can you fight or run from strigoi when you are unable to out run me?" I questioned him. I stopped running when we made it back to where I had been watching him. I made James continue to run until we had 20 minutes left.

We headed back to the gym where James could do warm down stretches and some weight training. James lifted the weights and never once wined at me about what I was making him do. I was hoping that my little speech had brought him some realization that there was more to being a good guardian then just being strong, and being able to fight. We finished up for the morning. "I see you around. Remember no getting kicked out of your classes." I called as I walked away towards the guardians building. I was hoping to find Danil and Mikhail.

I walked in to the dining room, I was now quite hungry after my morning run and the extra few laps I did with James. I scanned the room and I could not see either of them anywhere in the room. I hoped they hadn't already eaten otherwise it would take me time to find the. I walked over to the buffet area. I grabbed myself some juice, french toast and bacon and a couple of chocolate doughnuts. I walked away to find myself a table. I notice Tory sitting at a table by his self.

I walk over to the table. "Morning Tory, can I join you?" I ask him politely. Tory looks up at me and smiles. "Sure Rose, take a seat. I heard you had training with James this morning, how did it go?" I place my tray on the table and pull out the chair and took a seat opposite him. "It wasn't too bad. I hope shook some sense into him, not literally I mean. But I did talk with him, hopefully we may see a change in him." I finished explaining and started eating my breakfast. "What was it that you talked about Rose, what could you have said to make him see any sense? How will this help change his attitude? I don't mean to judge you Rose, but you are so young, and many of us have tried talking to him and it has never worked. I mean he is strong and top of his class physically but that attitude of his is holding him back." Tory asked me. "Tory I know you cannot understand that I would be able to say something that would change his attitude in the 2 days that I have known him. But he and I were not that different. I am sure Mikhail has told you of what I was like back when he worked at the school I went to. It was because of my own mentor that I have control, not that I always use it. Sorry about interrupting your class that way." I looked over to him a little sheepishly. I knew I had let my temper get the better of me and lost my control on it. "Rose, don't worry about what happened the other day in class, I actually think you got it back under control much faster then I would have been able to if you had of remained quite and composed. So really don't worry about it." Tory replied to me. "To answer your other questions though Tory, I was able to explain to him in terms that he would understand that at times you have to run to save those you protect, because sacrificing yourself only to have those you protect killed is a waste. Not of just your life but of the lives you protect as well. I know that it is his instinct to fight on everything that seems like cowardice, like running away. But I explained to him that he cannot fight in every situation and that sometimes the best option is to run to save not only the ones you protect but yourself as well. I know this well, but I am also different to all of you because of a bond I share with Lissa, because I can sense the strigoi. I will know how many will be there to fight. That is why I will always fight. I know the difference that we as guardians must come to understand, that is when to fight and when not to fight to save those in our charge. But for me there is only one option and that is fight." I finished my little speech and looked to meet Tory's gaze. I was stunned by what I saw, I saw amazement, wonder, understanding and shook cross on his features. "Rose, for one so young you show great wisdom. I am amazed, many guardians much older then you do not understand this concept. But why must you always fight? You are the same as the rest of us, you don't always have to fight." Tory replied to my little speech. "I have been told before that before. My mentor told me that I can comprehend, perceive and understand things that many much older then I can not. But I have to fight, let's just say that it is my destiny, nothing more nothing less. I will fight when those around me can not. I will continue to fight when all others see a lost cause. I will always fight for those I love, those I care about, for those who need protecting. I will fight and die if need be for the ones I love, there is nothing that I would not give up to keep the ones I love safe from harm." I replied passionately. I knew I would always fight, it was my destiny. "Rose, Rose, Rose." I heard Tory and Mikhail say at the same time. I looked up surprised to see Mikhail standing next to me.

Mikhail sat down beside me and I continued to eat my breakfast. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes. I don't think either of them knew what to say about my passionate speech I had just made. "Excuse me guys, I have a class to get teach." Tory told us as he stood up at the table and went to head off to teach. Mikhail and I sat there quietly for a few more moments.

"Mikhail how much did you hear?" I asked knowing that it had been enough. "I heard most of your chat with Tory Rose, I am sorry for eaves dropping. But I heard it all. You are very wise for your years Rose, very wise. But what was the last part about always fighting? I feel like there is more going on and you are not telling us." He replied to me. "There is something I need to talk to you and Danil about. I have some understanding to what I was telling you last night. I need you both to be here when I tell you about it. Can you get him to come and we can go somewhere to discuss this. I don't want to talk where we can be overheard." I replied. "Okay Rose, I get in contact with him now. We can probably talk in Danil's office." Mikhail got up from the table and pulled out a walkie talkie. He stood at the table beside me as he pushed the button in and speaking into it. "Guardian Oleksandr are you busy at the moment?" There was a static for a moment then I could hear Danil's voice coming through the speaker. "Not really Guardian Tanner, I am supervising the wards being relayed. Is there a problem?" Mikhail pressed the button down again and spoke into it. "Guardian Rose says she needs to speak to us, about what we were discussing last night. She says it is important and that we both need to be there. Are you able to come in now?" Static came out of the walkie talkie again, for longer this time before Danil answered. "Meet me in my office in 10. I am just going to get someone to come out here and take over for me. Over and out." Mikhail replace the walkie talkie back from where he got it. "Come on Rose we will head to Danil's office now." With that I stood up and followed Mikhail to Danil's office to wait until he got there and I could tell them the latest weird shadow kissed thing to happen to me.

Danil walked up to us, we were standing waiting outside his office. Danil walked over to the door and unlocked it and allowed Mikhail and myself to enter. I shut the door once I was in the room. I walked over to the chair opposite Danil's desk and said, "Danil, Mikhail you both might want to sit down for what I am about to tell you." I waited until they were both seated to start telling them what was going to happen. Before I could say anything Mikhail commented on the conversation I had, had with Tory only a few moments earlier.

"Rose was talking to Tory this morning over breakfast. I must say she is very wise for someone so young Danil. Even Tory commented on her wisdom when compared to her years. Rose also stated that her mentor made the same observation. She was explaining to Tory how her first training session with James went. She was explaining to Tory that she had a talk with him and that we maybe seeing a change in his attitude." Mikhail little speech had peaked Danil's interest with that. "So Rose, what did you say to Mr. Witte to expect a change in his attitude?" Danil asked me. I rolled my eyes. Why is it that everyone thinks that I could not do something in this small amount of time of me knowing him? "Danil, why do you sound so surprised that I could, after 2 days of knowing James say something to him to make him understand his job better. I was not that different from James a few months ago. It was only because of my mentor that I changed for the better. But I always have had a better understanding of our job then many much older then myself. He told me that once. He told me that I could comprehend, perceive and understand things that many older guardians could not, and that made me wise beyond my years. I used this wisdom and laid it all out James that is all." I replied curtly. These guys are really starting to annoy me. I have the most experience here in killing strigoi and yet they don't think that I am capable of really knowing anything because of my age. "Rose, I apologise if I offended you in any way. I don't doubt that you may have wisdom beyond your years, but I find it hard to believe that you could say something to Mr. Witte and get him to understand it and take it in and have that help change his personality and his future." Danil replied to me. "Well Danil, I did. It is that simple. I explained to James in terms that he would be able to understand that at times you need to run and that running away isn't always an act of cowardice. Sometimes we need to run to save those we love and or protect because sacrificing yourself for them when they are going to be killed because there isn't any other chance is a waste of not only you own life but of theirs. I also know that my little speech to him today has started a change in James, because he asked me for my help to make him into the best guardian he can be. But please don't say a word about that, need James to understand that he can trust me. I can't have him thinking I am going to tell anyone about anything he may come to me about. I need you both to promise me not to say a word about it." I finished feeling drained in some manner. "I promise." Both Danil and Mikhail replied at the same time.

"Now, on to why I have you both here and why I need to talk to both of you. This is going to be difficult to explain, but please just listen and I will do my best to explain it as best as I can so you can understand." I paused for a moment waiting to make sure they understood that this was not going to be an easy conversation. I got a quick nod from both of them before I continued on. "Well you know how I told you last night about the weird feeling I am getting, that presence I feel watching us outside the school." Again I paused making sure that they all knew what we were talking about. Again both Danil and Mikhail nodded there heads. So I continued. "Well I have to face this threat. I alone have to face this threat. I am going out to face it in a month's time once I am fully healed and have everything I need set up before I do." Danil was about to interrupt me. When I said, "Danil, stop let me get all this out and then you can say what ever you want to. I need to get all this out and I need you to just listen to me while I do. I am about to explain to you how I know all this but please just let me explain." I paused to recollect myself. "I have to go out to face this threat Danil, I have to. I had a dream or a vision if you want to call it that. I was in the world of the undead, this threat is here for me to face to keep the last Dragonmir princess safe, to keep my best friend Lissa safe. I can promise you that this will not kill me. I was promised that it would not kill me. But I know I will be away because of this and I know that when I come back I will be different as well. But I will still essentially be me." I turned to Mikhail to look at him directly when I spoke this next bit. "Mikhail I need you to take over my position of training James while I am away. I need you to do this. I know that he can change, I know he will change and I know that in our world we can not risk to lose any guardians. He will be an exceptional guardian if you give him a chance. I know this, trust me he will do a good job when he is given the chance." I looked at Mikhail waiting for his response. "Rose, he will not listen to me. I cannot do this, just because you believe he will change I cannot waste my time with him. I know…" I cut him off there. "Mikhail, please trust me on this. He will listen to you. I will make sure of it. You have no idea how persuasive I can be. I swear he will listen to you. I need you to do this for me. I need to know that while I am away that someone is still training him. I trust you to do this Mikhail." I finished still looking Mikhail in the eyes, expressing to him my need for him to do this. I knew James would be an excellent guardian when given the chance. I knew after our conversation that James was going to change, that he would do everything possible to become Holly's guardian. I knew that he would do a Mikhail told him if that was what I told him to do. I knew this because he was too much like me. Mikhail finally spoke. "Rose, okay… I will do what you ask of me. I will need you to plan out what you want me to teach him though. But Rose I will stop training him if he will not do as I instruct. That I promise you, I am not going to waste my time training him if he does not want it." Mikhail said, sounding exasperated. "Thank you Mikhail. I will have everything ready. But you will have a fair idea what I am going to be teaching him because you will be there in afternoon trainings. You will just need to follow those, I will leave a message for anything else that needs adding. Thank you again Mikhail. I know you will do an excellent job." I replied to Mikhail. I was thankful that he had agreed to do this for me. I needed him to do this.

Next I had to turn to Danil. "Danil I need you to allow me to do this. I have to do this I have to do this alone. I would give up anything to save Lissa. She is my best friend and I love her. I need you to keep where and what I am doing a secret. I will be back I promise that. I need you not to believe I have died no matter what you hear. I know I am not going to die. I need you to believe that. I need you to tell everyone that it is a lie. I don't want word getting back to my friends that I have died. They need to know I am alive. They need to believe that I am alive. I have a destiny to fulfill and I intend to do it. And I have promises to keep. Danil I need you to let me do this, I have to do this and I am going to need the both of you when the time comes." I finished. I looked at Danil searching his features waiting for a response. I saw in those features that he cared for me, in a father like way. I knew he thought that I had seen and fought too much in this life. I had the most molinjas of any guardian here. I had been in two great battles and I knew there would be more to come for me. Danil was quite for a long time, finally he spoke. "Rose, I know you think you have to do this, but you don't have to do it alone. We can help you. We are here to help you. Rose I don't know about this vision thing I just can't believe it. How can it be true? How can any of this be true Rose? I don't understand. I don't know what to tell you." He finished. I could see that he needed more answers. _Well here it goes I thought. Here goes me explaining my bond and the connection I have to the world of the dead. _"Danil, do you remember the stories of old when good guardians had bonds to their moroi? Well I have that bond. I have that kind of bond with Lissa. She brought me back from the dead after the car accident that took the lives of her family. She didn't realise it at the time that she had done this. But since that night I have had this bond with her, I can sense her feelings, I can know where she is and I can even see thorough her eyes. Because of coming back from the dead I also have a connection to the world of the dead. That is why I can sense strigoi, why I can see ghosts and why I am getting that feeling from outside of the school. It is all linked to the number of kills I have made. The number of deaths I have caused. So it is only natural that at some point it would progress to the point that I was able to communicate with those in the land of the dead. It may only be at the moment when I am asleep, but I know what I saw and where I was, it was a message and I need to follow it. I need to follow my destiny, to keep the promises I have made. I have to go out and face this to keep people safe, otherwise many people will die if I don't, and this won't end well, I know that too. I cannot allow the last member of a great ruling family to die if I can prevent it, I can't allow countless others to die as well if I can prevent it. I have to stop what is coming and if this is the only way then that is what I am going to do. Danil I have to do this." I finished my explanation to Danil. He just looked at me stunned. I don't think he knew what to say. I looked at him I knew that he would help me in this. That he would do as I had asked. He knew by looking at me I wasn't lying and that I knew what needed to be done, and that the only way I would do it was by myself as I would not risk the lives of anyone else. I knew all of this. "Rose, I do not like any of this. I don't like the idea of you going out there and facing this yourself, but if you tell me that it is the only way it can go I respect your decision. I respect your sacrifice to do your duty. I will help out as much as possible." There was nothing else for him to say after that. I knew this. "Thank you Danil and you to Mikhail. I needed to make sure that everything was going to be okay once I left, until I return and I am returning. I promise you that. I will not be going for a month, I need time to heal and time to get my strength back up. I can't go out and fight something unless I am in perfect fighting conditions. But for now I am going to leave you and go and check on James in his classes and maybe check up with the doc. Bye Danil, Mikhail. Don't forget training later Mikhail." "Bye Rose." They both replied to me, as I walked out of Danil's office.

I needed to go for a run. I needed to breathe I was so worried about how that meeting was going to go, that I hadn't even realise that for myself. So I went for a run around the schools perimeter, I could sense that something was out there and I wanted to see if I could spot it while out for this run. I saw nothing though. Which worried me as well, I would have liked to know what I would be facing in a months time.

After my run I went to check that James hadn't been kicked out of any of his classes for the day. He was sitting in BTPP not outside of it, which I was happy about. He hadn't been kicked out. Well at least it was a good start. With that I walked of to see the doc. I wanted to see if I could get out of this damn brace for my ribs. I knew they were better because they hadn't hurt when I had been on the run, but I knew that they weren't also fully healed. I just wanted to see how they were going because I really needed to start fighting soon. Running was not going to cover it for too long. I needed to fight, I needed to express my anger in a physical way, and that meant I like to hit or kick something.

It was good news from the doctor. I could remove the brace. She was surprised at how fast I was healing. I hoped it was a side effect of the bond, which somehow with my extra speed came my faster healing ability. The doc thought I might be healed sooner than she thought, but she still wanted me to take it easy for at least the next week. I promised her I would, I didn't need more people worrying about me. I had enough already. I was strong and I did not have a problem taking care so myself.

I decided to check on Lissa while I was waiting for James to get here for training. I allowed myself to feel what she was feeling, before I was going to check on her. I could feel her worrying about me, but I could also feel her love and happiness. I opened myself up further and allowed myself to slip into her. She was sitting in the library with Christian and Eddie, they were talking about me and wondering where I was and what I was doing. I felt better knowing she was okay and that she was with Christian and Eddie. I was wondering where Adrian was but since Lissa wasn't concerned it didn't bother me. I decided I had seen enough to know she was okay and safe so I closed off the bond again, coming back to myself.

James walked in for training a few moments later. "Hey Rose what am I doing this afternoon?" He asked as he entered the gym. "Well first you are going to warm up. Then you are going to go run for the next half an hour and I have another guardian coming to help after that because I cannot physically train with you so he is going to fill in for me while I observe and help you improve on anything. We will also have some weight training. So now start warming up." I replied. James set to his task, and then once warmed off he set out to the track. I got up at my own pace a few moments later and went out to watch him run and check on his speed.

Once it hit 5.30 Mikhail turned up. I was happy that he was here. I called James in to return to the gym and a few warm down stretches before I got them to basic fighting. I set them up using the red lines and told James to see if he could hit Mikhail and gain a point. "Mikhail, don't make this easy on him. I want you to make him work for everything, but I also need to be able to call a time out and help correct his technique. I have seen it and some of it is still very raw. I will show him what I mean with you, but please don't fight me back too much, I am not suppose to be fighting at all. Okay?" "Sure Rose, no problem." Mikhail replied to me. He went out to the designated area and took his stance. James soon followed suit and the fight began.

Mikhail was making it incredibly difficult for James to land a blow. I had to get up a few times and correct his stance or his technique. It did help him and it allowed James to get a few blows in. After an hour of this I thanked Mikhail for his help and told James it was now time for weight training. He spent the last half an hour lifting weights. He did everything I told him and never questioned me. I knew I had made a difference in this mornings training. I also knew I needed to inform him about Mikhail taking over in a month for an unknown amount of time until I returned.

At the end of the session I called James over to where I sitting and indicated for him to follow suit. "James, in a month I have to set out to complete a task. I don't know how long I am going to be gone, but I have organised Guardian Tanner to take over your training while I am gone. I want you to treat him exactly the same way as I except you to treat me. I will not tolerate less then your best behavior. If I hear that you have not done this or he has had problems training you, I will not be happy. And I guarantee you that when I return you will not like what I will do about it. Do I make myself clear?" I asked. "Yes Rose. I will follow Guardian Tanner's orders as if they were your own. I swear, I want you to be impressed with my improvement. I want to be Holly's guardian. I want to worthy to be her guardian. Can I ask what you are setting out to do?" "No you cannot ask James, it is guardian business that I have to attend to. Other then that you may go." I finished. James got up and headed to the gyms doors. "Bye Rose. See you in the morning." "Bye James." I replied. I sat there for a few more moments before the doors reopened and Mikhail walked in.

"Rose I must admit there is a difference in James. He didn't question you once, he followed your every order, suggestion or comment on how to improve. He wasn't even kicked out of one of his classes today, which is a first. I am amazed Rose. In the few short hours you have known him you have already made a difference in his life. If he keeps going this way he will most likely be the top student of the year. We will have to see how trials go." Mikhail said to me. This made me chuckle. "What are you laughing about Rose?" Mikhail questioned me. "It is a comment Adair made to me yesterday when I was talking to him in the student commons waiting for James." Mikhail looked at me questioningly. "We were talking about how I was becoming a mentor to start with and the differences between myself and my mentor. Then Adair was telling me how I am not someone to take peoples shit and how this would make sure James listened to me. He said I had this presence that would mean that when it came down to the crunch people would listen to me and that how I was someone that would be able to lead others when the time came. Because I had already proven myself by the amount of kills I had made and the number of people I had saved even when it involved risking my own life. He said I was going to be a great mentor for James. I guess he was right." Mikhail nodded. "Yea Adair was right. You are an excellent mentor for James and everything else he said about you was right to Rose. You will lead guardians someday, even though you are younger then many guardians here, people are already listening to you Rose and are already following your advice. You have made changes in this school already and you have only been here a few days and I know these changes are for the better. So yes I trust that someday you will be a great leader for the guardians. I don't question that. You will also make a great mentor for whoever needs it, and I dare say a great teacher. Well Rose, how about we get something to eat." "That sounds great Mikhail. Then I might go and get some rest. Hopefully that way my ribs heal faster. They are already healing faster then that doctor expected so that is good news. And no I don't intend to leave any earlier because of this new development." I said to Mikhail walking towards the gyms doors off to get something to eat, then to call it a night and get some rest.


	12. Chapter 12 part a

**CHAPTER 12. ONE MONTH.**

I had a little under a month until I had to face my destiny. I knew I had other things that I need to do, but they would have to wait. I had to face this and I had to do it soon. It had been a week since I had that dream with Andre telling me that I had to leave again and face my destiny as he put it. It was a threat that I didn't know what it was all I knew was if I didn't face it, it would be bad for Lissa. I kept thinking about Lissa and how much I missed her and loved her, she was like my sister, my best friend, and one of the very few people I had ever really cared about in this world. The only other that I loved was the reason I was here. I was here to kill him, to set his soul free, I couldn't let him exist as a strigoi.

I had spoken to Andre only once since that night. He told me that I had to prepare, prepare myself and those around me, those that cared for me. He told me I needed to be ready because this wasn't going to be easy and I had a great sacrifice to make and an important decision to make as well.

I had spent the last week training James, watching him in a few classes a day. Mikhail was there in the afternoon training sessions to help me, I was still not in a condition to fight, but I was able to train. So when I wasn't doing my mentor job, eating or sleeping I was in the gym training. I had to prepare myself to fight. I knew it was going to be some kind of great battle, I knew it was going to take all my strength. I fought against the dummies, practicing kicks, punches and staking. I even set up sand bags in the gym to practice with my sword.

One day I had an audience, Mikhail and Danil came into see what I was doing on my own all the time. I realised they had entered the room but I was not worried. I was here for a reason and I needed to do this, I needed to train. They went to the bleaches and sat and watched me fight against dummies and the sad bags. They had been there maybe 10 minutes watching me and whispering to each other. I knew they were doing this even if I could not hear them. I had plugged in my i-phone to the stereo I had and was fighting with the music that played, using the music's beats and bass as timing to throw the next punch or kick. I decided it was time to practice with my sword and stakes and boots (which had stakes as the heels). I went to the side of the gym and flicked the switch, this set off the pulleys and ropes that I used to set u my sand bags. They started dropping in different ways. I moved quickly and gracefully slicing or kicking each bag making sure to take out each and everyone. When I had finished which only took another 15 minutes Mikhail and Danil walked down to me while I stretched after my extensive training session.

"Rose you move with amazing grace and speed." Danil stated. "Thank you Danil. I have had much practice. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked in return. I was not sure why they were here. I was generally left alone since I came to them about my recent news about leaving and facing the threat outside the gates. "Rose, we were informed by the doctor, that you have been healing exceptionally quickly, and the doctor also asked that we get you to go and see her." Danil informed me. "Rose, I think you should take an advance combat training class, show them the way you move, the ability you have. I think the students would find watching you a marvel as Danil and I did. Rose you move with amazing grace and speed as Danil said. I think that many would benefit from watching you even many of the guardians. Rose I have never seen anyone move as fast as you did then, or as graceful. It was almost like a dance, an extremely deadly dance, but almost a dance none the less. Please consider it Rose." Mikhail told me. I looked at Mikhail and then Danil to see him nodding in agreement with what Mikhail had said. "Well I think before I entertain that idea Mikhail, maybe I should see the Dr. Zharov as Danil suggested. I know I am healing very quickly and I am sure the doctor wants to know why. But I will consider your suggestion. I'm sure Tory and Adair want to see my fighting style. I will get back to you on that." I replied. _How can they want me to teach a class? How can they want students to watch me fight? No one will ever move as fast as I can. Sure they may end up being as graceful as me, but that is not something I ever thought of. I was moving to the music. Could I train with a room full of students watching me?_

I nodded goodbye to both of them and left the gym. I was heading to the last place I wanted to go, I was heading back to the infirmary. I was going to see Dr. Zharov like Danil and Mikhail wanted because she was interested in why I was healing so fast. So I went to see Dr. Zharov and find out why. The minute I walked in the door I really wished I had turned around and walked straight back out. Dr. Zharov wanted to run a battery of tests to check for everything, and any possible explanation as to why. So I was x-rayed again to see if my ribs were fully healed, which luckily for me they were. I also had a lot of blood taken for all the blood tests she wanted to run. I was there for a full hour. It was so much longer then I had wanted to be there, she finally allowed me to leave and told me that she would need to see me again to go over the test results.

I was relieved to say the least when I walked out of the doctors, I had training in a little over and hour with James and Mikhail. I no longer needed him there but I was going to tell James today about the fact that in a little over three weeks I would have to leave for sometime and that Mikhail was going to be training him while I was away. I had, had a few problems with James since I had started training him. They were smart ass comments which he always limited to the time we trained alone. But since I started training with him he had not been kicked out of class thankfully. That was the last thing we needed.

I walked into the gym early today. I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell James that I was leaving for sometime and that Mikhail would be taking over his training. I was stuck rolling these thoughts and those of what I was going to have to face. When I heard the gym door open I was pulled from my thoughts. James walked up to me. "What am I starting with today?" he asked. "The usual, I replied. You're going to run, then come back here and stretch before we begin. I have some things to show you before Guardian Tanner arrives. I want you to use them against him when it comes to you two fighting later. I will also need you to stay back a few minutes after I need to talk to you about something." I replied, trying to keep my voice calm and relaxed.

James nodded at me and took of for the track after completing a few warm up stretches. I followed him out a few minutes later. I had to set up the dummies we would be using before I followed him. I set the dummies up where I wanted them for the moves I was going to be showing him.

I watched James run the track for a few minutes. James slowed down when he noticed me and said, "Hey, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to show me how fast you can run?" _Ha, I thought, you could never keep up with me._ "James, keep it moving, you are never going to get any better if you don't move it." I replied getting up and jogging towards him. "Come on Rose, you know I am getting better." James almost whined back at me. "They may be improving, but not by much. I bet I can catch you before you make it one lap around the track, and I'll even give you a third of a lap head start." I said as he ran past me. "You better get a move on if you want to win this one." I knew James could not resist a challenge, and I was always ready to challenge him to just about anything. I waited until he was a little more than a third of the way around the track before I took off after him. I knew I would catch him, so I didn't run as fast as I could. He was within grabbing distance when we reached the two third mark. I thought I would let him think he was going to win. When we hit the three quarter mark I put on a small burst of speed and ran around him, coming to an abrupt halt just before the finish line. I stood there waiting for him to catch up. "See James, you shouldn't taunt me, you know you cannot beat me." I jested with him. "Come on. I need to show you a few moves before Guardian Tanner gets here to take you through the routine." I continued.

We walked back to the gym and I showed James the kicks and punches I wanted him to use tonight in the fight with Mikhail. "Wow Rose, where did you learn to do that?" James asked me. A wicked smile played on my lips. "That is for me to know. I have fought a lot of strigoi before I arrived here and I did a lot of alternative training also. I need to be in the best physical condition I can be when I fight what I have to." I replied. I thought back to the dance classes and martial arts classes I had taken in the few spare moments I had, had. I also had learnt a bit watching dance and martial arts movies. I had been perfecting the moves here when I was training. But I wasn't sharing this information with anyone. But all my moves had my own twist on them, I had to make them perfect and deadly. You don't get a second chance with a strigoi, you have to make sure all your blows land and are effectual. Any mistake could cost you your life, I knew that one well. I lost him to a mistake. "James, I am teaching you this because you need to make sure that every punch or kick you throw lands, remember you don't get a second chance with strigoi. One wrong move and it may just cost you your life and the lives of others." I finished telling him. He looked at me and nodded, he knew what I meant. I stepped out of the way and let him take his turn. I watched carefully and corrected his technique when needed.  
I noticed Mikhail enter the gym he walked over to me, but stayed a few feet back watching James and me correcting him. A few moments later I called for James to stop. "James, time to spar, Guardian Tanner is here now." "Sure thing Guardian Rose." James said while trying to catch his breath. Mikhail helped me move the dummies back to their positions along the wall. "I see James is getting to learn some of your signature moves Rose." Mikhail whispered to me. "Mikhail, they are not that hard, I'm sure you could pick them up just watching me a few times. But I may have to slow myself down for you to really get them." I replied, giggling over my last comment. I knew he knew I was teasing him about the fact I was much faster than he was. Mikhail just rolled his eyes at me and I laughed back at him.

Once we had shifted all the dummies I set them up for the fight. I walked over to James, "James, you know those moves I taught you," James nodded in response. "You need to find a way to make them your own. I gave you the basics, you know yourself best, find a way to make them yours." I told him. I knew making small adjustments in the basics of the moves to personalize them was the best. That was what I had done with all the training I had learnt at school and all the subsequent training I had taken or watched and mimicked. I walked out of the way after telling James what I needed to. I nodded at Mikhail, which was my informing him that he was now in control to begin. The only time I would interfere was when I needed to correct James's moves, which were happening less often now, and for that I was glad. He was definitely improving.

Once training was finished I knew I had to talk to James, but I was worried that this would affect his progress. He had improved so much in the past week and a half I had spent with him. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be away for too long. _Think Rose. You need to tell him. You have three weeks left with him, you don't want him to be expelled before you get back. Think, think, think. You can do this. You have to do this. Tell him the truth and he will understand._ I was having a internal debate which James broke when he asked me, "So Rose what is it that you want to talk to me about?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly at me.


	13. Chapter 12 part b

**CHAPTER 12 continued. ONE MONTH. **

"James," I started, pausing to take a deep breath so I could centre myself, ready to continue. "I am leaving in three weeks. I have a mission, and I have to complete it, but I'm not sure how long it is going to take me. James, Guardian Tanner is going to take over mentoring you while I am gone and until I return, as soon as I return I will take back over."I paused there to assess James reaction. He just stood there looking at me with me with a completely stoic looking expression. I waited for any kind of response from him, when nothing still came after a few minutes I decided I had better start talking again. "James, I have to leave, I don't have a choice. I have to go. I know you will be in capable hands with Guardian Tanner taking over you training. I have known him for a long time. Just make sure you treat him with the respect he deserves. He doesn't have to do this, he is doing it as a favour to me. He sees the changes in you James, and he wants you to keep going on here until I get back. He sees what a great guardian you could be. Please I need you to pay attention to him and treat him with the respect he deserves." James still hadn't moved or changed his expression. I sighed. "James you need to say something, acknowledge what I am telling you. This is important James, what I am telling you is important." Why do I feel like the bitch all of a sudden? It was then that the expression on James's face changed. I could see his features contorting into anger, rage even maybe. "What makes you so important Rose that no other guardian can go? Why? You are supposed to be mentoring me, not tossing that responsibility onto someone else. Someone who doesn't care if I'll still be here a week from tomorrow." James yelled back at me. I could see how angry and betrayed he felt. "Oh, for the love of God." I mumbled to myself under my breath. "Is that what you really think James? That I am doing this for some selfish reason? That I think I am better than everyone else?" I felt my anger rising in me. I could feel the crackle in the air around me. I knew I had been changing, I knew it had to do with the amount of death I had dealt out and the fact that I could now see into the land of the dead –even if that was only in dreams for the time being. I knew time would come when I would be able to see there when I was awake and possible move between the two lands.

James looked at me then, I think he could see the anger and fury in me and radiating around me. He took a step back away from me. "Well explain it to me Rose. Why is it so important that you feel the need to leave me in the middle of what we are doing? Why? Why does it have to be you?" He snapped at me. "James," I started, I was still furious, and I needed to real it in slightly. I continued, "I am leaving because I have to. I am the only one able to complete this mission, anyone else will die, and I know that for certain. I am the only shadow kissed guardian, the only one able to protect the last Dragonmir. That is my responsibility, even if she is in an entirely different country, I have to do what I can to protect her. She is my best friend, my sister, my only family. And I will do anything to protect her, to keep her safe. Besides this mission leads me to the reason I originally came here, the mission I left the states, and my home for. The reason I am here in Siberia. It is also my destiny James, you cannot run from your destiny, you can try, but in the end you must confront it full on and do what you can to fulfil it. I am doing what I am supposed to be doing. I am here for a reason and my destiny followed me here. I am not going to ignore it. I am going to face it, because simply that is the type of person I am. I face things head on and never back down. I am going to do what needs to be done to keep those I love safe." By the time I had finished my little speech I felt that I calmed down a little more. At least the air no longer crackled with my fury and anger. "James, Guardian Tanner is committed to help you, train you mentor you, while I am not here. I have known him a long time James. He will do what is needed to be done to keep you on track. I will be planning your sessions with him so it will actually be like I am training you in some way. It is just I won't be here physically to train you. James you have to listen to him, learn from him, and please always remember to respect him. He will not have my patience for your smart ass comments. Now beside that we have three weeks until I have to leave. These next three weeks will just be the two of us training, I no longer need Guardian Tanners help to teach you. Though I am sure he will drop by every now and then to see how we are doing, and to check on what progress you are making. I will make you this one offer. I will offer you more time to train with me in the next three weeks if you wish to have more time to train with me one on one. I am happy to double the length of time of your afternoon training sessions if you want." James seemed frozen in shock for the moment. "Rose, does that mean you are able to fight now?" he asked me tentatively. I simply nodded my head in reply. James had a small smile play across his face then. "Rose, I would really like to take you up on your offer to increase our training time before you leave." James told me. I was not at all stunned by this, I had a feeling he would take me up in the offer. I knew he had a crush on me, but I also knew he wanted to learn all he could from me before I left. I felt though that I had to make him realise this extra training time didn't come with any perks. It was simply more time. "James, you have to realise that this will cut down on your socialising and studying time. And that I still expect you to complete all your assignments and hand then in on time. You cannot and will not use your extra training time as an excuse not to complete your work. If I find out you have that will be the end of it. Do you understand me?" I snapped at the end. James nodded at me before he continued on with, "Rose, I will do all that you just asked of me if it means I get to spend more time to train with you before you leave. I know you still have a lot to teach me Rose, and I know we haven't even started with weapons yet, stakes especially." He said all this to me while still nodding his head. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes," I replied to him, "I still have a lot to teach you."

Just then my cell phone rang. I motioned to James to hold on for a moment while I answered it. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hi Rose. It's Adrian. Where are you?" Was the response I got back. "Hang on a minute." I said into the phone, and then proceeded to cover the mouth piece of the phone. I turned back to James. "James, I have to take this call it is important. I'll see you tomorrow morning for practise, and tomorrow evening we can start with the increase in your hours if you want." I told him. "Yes, thanks Rose that would be great. See you tomorrow." James replied to me, and then he turned to pack up his few belongings into his bag and headed to the gyms doors. I waited until James had left before I went back to the phone call. "Adrian what do you mean where am I?" I asked him, continuing on with the phone call like there had been no interruption. "Well you see little damphire, I am here to visit you. You told me I could come and here I am. No one knows I am here, I promise you that. I kinda snuck out in the middle of our night. But little damphire I had to come and see you. So tell me where you are?" Adrian's voice seemed excited, sneaky and at the end a little whiny. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Adrian I am in the gym. I just finished my training session with James, he is a student here that I am mentoring." I told him. "Is it anything like you and your old mentor?" Adrian snapped back at me. "NO." I practically yelled and growled at Adrian. God he could really be as ass when he wanted to be. "Where the hell are you Adrian?" I snapped at him. Adrian must have realise I was pissed with him over his previous comment. "Little damphire I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm in quest housing. Room 208. Can you come and meet me, or do you want me to come and meet you somewhere Rose." I was surprised he hadn't thrown in one smart ass comment and he actually seemed as if he was sorry for making that remake. I rolled my eyes still. I knew Adrian and the games he played, I also knew all about his reputation. "Adrian I need to go to the guardian building, I need to get something to eat and I need to go and see guardian Oleksandr. If you really want to see me I will see you after I have done all that alright. I have responsibilities I need to take care of first. I can't just drop everything because you are here." I answered him. I knew I was still a little snappy with him but he deserved it still. "Sure Rose, that is fine, just don't take too long please. I did fly all this way just to come and see you." I rolled my eyes, yet again. Boy he sure knew how to be over dramatic at times. "Fine Adrian, I will be as quick as I can be. But I don't make any promises. I'll message you when I on my way okay?" "Okay Rose. I'll hear and see you soon." And with that I hung up. It was a little strange I had not had Adrian call me Rose so many times, in all the time I had known him, and yet he had called me that about a dozen times in one phone call. I was a little puzzled over that. He nearly always called me little damphire. I just couldn't understand it. I placed the phone back into my pocket before exiting the gym myself. Once outside I turned and headed in the direction of the guardians building.

I headed straight for the dining hall. I was starving. I walked straight over and filled my plate with some weird looking meat dish. I didn't know what it was but I hoped that it tasted good, never the less I decided to grab some fruit salad and a couple of doughnuts just in case I didn't like the meat dish. I stopped for a moment and searched the room looking for someone to sit with when I spotted Danil. I noticed Danil sitting at a table with Adair, Mikhail and Tory. Okay I thought, well at least I can get this over at once. I walked over to where they were sitting, "Danil can I join you? I was hoping to discuss something with you, well all of you really if that is okay?" I asked politely, -I liked Danil and tried to be polite to him whenever I could. "Sure Rose, please sit and join us." Danil indicated to Adair to grab the chair beside him for me to take a seat on. I nodded my thanks to Adair and took my seat at the table with them. "Now Rose what is it that you want to speak to us about?" Danil asked me. "Well Danil," I started, "I was thinking about what we were talking about earlier today, and I wanted to come and discuss it with you." I paused, to check that he knew what I was talking about before I continued. He seemed to know but Adair and Tory seemed out of the loop. "Well I was thinking about how you wanted me to do a demonstration of my fighting technique for the students." I said to clarify the point for Adair and Tory. "I was thinking a large demonstration would be best. I thought that it could include all the high school level damphires and any guardians that also wished to attend. I will also help out o classes if you still wish me to do that also, but my time is going to be a little limited, I have my mentoring role, my own training and needing to get organised for my upcoming departure. But I am happy to help out as much as I can when I am not busy." I spoke looking at Danil only, I wanted his opinion on what I had said as he was the captain of the guards and his opinion mattered on what I was planning. I continued on with the plan when I saw no hesitation in his features. "I know a big demonstration may cause some problems with classes and such, but I thought it would be more beneficial because I could take more time than a single class would allow. It would allow me time to answer any question at the end. I was thinking maybe making the morning out of it. That way they could go to their afternoon classes with the moroi. Do you think that it would be too much of a problem?" I was still only talking to Danil. There was a moments silence at the table and it seemed to me that Danil was thinking about my request. "I think that may be a great idea Rise. I will have to speak to Headmaster Litvak about it first, but I don't see any problems with that. I am sure there will be many guardians that also want to see you in action Rose. I know it is something they should see." Danil replied to me. I nodded. "Yeah, I agree Rose, you were amazing." Mikhail added. "Well don't I feel left out." Adair said. "I remember you telling me that you will help out in one of my classes Rose. And here I hear you are giving out demonstrations already." He continued. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at that. "Adair I wasn't giving out demonstrations as you put it, I was training at the time when Danil and Mikhail came in and watched me. I simply like to keep in the best physical shape I can, I also have to keep training I have to be prepared for what is coming. There was nothing more to it than that. Now I can't help if they come in and watch me when I am training can I?" I replied. I then returned back to eating me tea, which was surprisingly good. "So Rose, can Adair and I get you to come in and help out in a couple of our classes?" Tory asked me. I looked up at him. "I don't see a problem with that. Though you may want to wait until after the demonstration before either of you decide what classes you want me to come in and help out with. You may want to trust me on this, I am not for the faint hearted, and I don't take things easy. So I really do suggest that you wait for the demonstration and see what I am capable of before you choose any classes you may want me helping out with. I really don't want to wipe the floor with your students. I would also prefer if you guys could wait until the demonstration to see me in action, then dropping in on one of my training sessions. But I really suppose it is up to you guys. But I must insist if you drop in on one of my training sessions that you keep quite while I train, I prefer it that way, and I am there for a reason." I replied. Both Adair and Tory nodded at me. I was then able to continue to eat. I was really hungry and all these interruptions were not helping, and my tea was getting cold, not at all how I liked it. Once I had finally finished with a few more minor interruptions I turned to Danil. "Danil, will you please get back to me on the demonstration after you have had the chance to speak to the headmaster. I need to be going I have things I need to attend to now. Oh, and also I need to inform you that I have increased the afternoon training session times with James. We are going to be doubling the amount of time." Danil looked at me confused for a moment –probably thinking James had done something to get into trouble again. So I continued realising I needed to explain the reason why. "I offered James more time to train with me because of me leaving soon. He agreed with that, so it was decided that we would double his afternoon training time." I looked at Danil and he still seemed puzzled as to why I was telling him this. "Danil, if you need me for any patrols or anything can you please schedule them around this new extended training time. I know I am now fully healed and able to help out more. I also think that this extended training time with James will be a good thing for him before I leave. Now if there is nothing else, please excuse me. I'll see you all later." Danil nodded at me, and with that I stood up and left the table.

I walked back to my room to clean myself up, before heading off to the guest quarters to meet up with Adrian. I washed and changed quickly. I decided on a pair of jeans and one of the shirts I had got on the train. I hadn't had a reason to wear the shirts yet and I wasn't going in my usual fighting outfit because that would give him the wrong idea. I also decided to keep my weapons to a minimum, just my boots and a couple of stakes hidden in my jacket. Once I was all ready to go I pulled out my phone to send Adrian the text.

_Adrian, just leaving, be there soon. Rose._

I sent him the text and headed out my door, and started heading towards guest housing. On my way I ran into Mikhail. "Where are you racing off to Rose? Where is your usually outfit and all the weapons also?" He questioned me. "Well I'm off to visit a friend Mikhail. He is staying in guest housing, he has come a long way to visit me before I have to leave on this mission. I owe him a lot. And as to my outfit, well let's just not go there okay." I replied. "Rose, you know Lord Ivashkov?" Mikhail looked stunned. "Yes Mikhail, I know Adrian," I decided to be less formal then Mikhail. "I meet him over Christmas break at the ski lodge, since then he has been at the academy studying magic with Lissa." I responded. Mikhail gave me one of the incredulous looks. "Yes Mikhail, I also know all about his reputation and I swear that there is nothing going on like that between us. Please is that really how little you think of me." I snapped the end at him. He looked at me again like he still didn't believe me, I knew the reputation I had at school before he left but I really didn't think he thought of me like that anymore. "Mikhail, there is nothing like that going on between me and Lord Ivashkov. I really can't believe you. I am not that type of girl." I growled at him in anger. "Now give me a break, he and I are only friends that is all. Now I am not going to stand here any longer and defend myself to you. If you don't believe me then fine, you are simply not the person I thought you were." I snapped at him again. I was really pissed off now, I couldn't believe he really thought that about me. I pushed passed him and continued on my way to guest housing.

I made it to the guest housing buildings not long after my encounter with Mikhail. I was still fuming a little and I really needed to calm down. I walked in, spoke to the guard on duty to find out where room 208 was. Once I had I continued walking to find room 208, where Adrian was staying. Once I reached his room I knocked on the door and waited. Moments later Adrian came and opened the door, I swear the moment he saw me I saw a smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile in return. He just stood there leaning against the open door. "Well Adrian are you going to invite me in or are we just going to keep standing in the doorway?" I questioned him. Adrian took a moment to compose himself. "Sorry little damphire, why don't you come on inside." He said with a flirty smile playing across his lips. Once I entered the room he continued, "Please make yourself comfortable." I walked into what must be the living room and relaxed into one of the couches. I was relieved that he hadn't tried anything so far anyway. I mean I had progressed from not hating and despising him to at least liking him a little in general. I was still sick of the continuous flirting but I was slowly getting used to that. Most moroi men coveted my body, though not as many were so blatantly obvious about it. But I did owe him. _And I must also admit he did have the most amazing emerald green eyes, and he was like most other moroi men, but he did have a little more muscle. I do have to admit that he is cute in his own way. Mmm._ I thought. Rose I chastised myself, you can't think about him like that. _Remember you love him, Dimitri. Yes I know he is strigoi now and I have to kill him, but you still love the damphire he was, the strong selfless damphire he was. _

I was surprised at how comfortable the couch was that I had relaxed into. I squirmed a little bit to get more comfortable before I relaxed even further into it. "Little damphire, can I get you anything?" Adrian called out to me from somewhere else in his suite. I shook my head and called out, "No, I'm fine thanks." Adrian must have been in the kitchen preparing himself something to drink, alcoholic was my guess because moments later he walked back into the room where I could see him with a drink in hand. I simply shook my head at him. Adrian came and sat beside me on the couch, not to close but close enough.

We sat there in a few moments of somewhat uncomfortable silence before Adrian spoke. "Rose," he started off, it seemed he was a little unsure of how to breach into the topic. "What is it Adrian, please just ask me." I said to him, I was sure I knew what he wanted to talk about, but I wasn't going to bring it up if I really could avoid it. "Rose, why don't you tell me what this mission is about, and why you told me all that stuff that really did sound like a forever kind of goodbye." He finally got out. _Well I thought, let's not beat around the bush, let's just jump off the deep end and start with the difficult topics. Maybe if we get them out of the way first it will be better. Who the hell am I kidding? Get better, ha, it would be easier if we eased into this. Well here goes. _

"Adrian, I know everything I said to you sounded like goodbye, like a good bye that meant I was never coming back, but isn't what I meant. I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but I do have to go out abs face this threat. I am the only one who can, I was told that I was the only one, that if anyone else went or came along that they would die. I will not be responsible for those deaths, deaths I can prevent by doing this. Adrian I have to do this, I have to do this to save Lissa Adrian. I love her, she is my best friend, and she is my sister Adrian. I will do anything I can to protect her. I was called to the land of the dead Adrian, I talked to Andre there. I have to go. I can tell you if I don't go it is going to be bad, really bad. It is going to be bad for all the academies, bad for our friends and bad for Lissa. I can't allow that to happen, I have to stop it Adrian. I hope you understand me, understand my need to stop this, my need to protect everyone." I paused there, waiting to see if Adrian understood my need to do this. "Rose, I understand all that, but you made a promise, a promise to come back to me, back to Lissa. You can't forget those promises, we need you too little damphire. We all need you, it's just not the same without you. None of are the same without you." Adrian said this with so much feeling, that I could see he was trying to hold back tears. I thought I knew the feelings he had for me, but I didn't think they were this strong. I thought he would get over me, get over them, I thought it was really nothing more than strong lust. But the look he was giving me now was one of longing and love. He was a renowned womanizer, I thought he just wanted me like those other girls.

I sighed. I got up from my spot and walked the three steps it took me to be standing in front of him. I bent down and gave him a small hug. I stood back up and knelt down in front of him. "Adrian I will be back, I am not going out there to sacrifice myself. I know I am coming back, I was told I would be coming back, I just don't know when I will be. Andre swore to me that this would not lead to my death, just to my destiny. A destiny that involves protecting Lissa, how I am not really sure. I am going on a little faith here Adrian, I have to because it involves Lissa. But I have to do this, I have to protect everyone, I have to protect Lissa. I promise I will be back. I promise to come back to all of you okay?" I told him, while trying to comfort him with my words. He looked into my eyes and simply nodded at me.

I got up and noticed his smirk had returned, unfortunately it came along with his smart ass attitude. "So little damphire, you do care." I rolled my eyes at him. "Adrian, please don't start this now. I have got a lot of things on my plate right now and I don't need this from you to." I snapped at him. Adrian seemed to realise that I was dealing with a lot of stress and pulled back a little on his attitude for which I was grateful for. He was still flirty as ever but that I could handle.

"So what have you been up to since you got to Russia little damphire?" Adrian asked, actually sounding interested. I told him the highlights about the people I had saved. "Well I rescued the Conta family, and a few other moroi which I haven't gotten to know. I also rescued a few damphires, two of which I have gotten to know fairly well. They stayed with me for a few days before I came to the academy. I rescued them with the Conta family, I got to know them all well in the time. I had to visit his family while I was there." I paused there lost for the moment in memories. "I saved them before I went to see his family, which meant they spent a couple of days with me, which is probably why they aren't in the clinic with everyone else I saved. After that I blew up a warehouse that is where I rescued the rest of the survivors. The warehouse was filled with strigoi Adrian, it was a training facility. After that fight, I had to get everyone to safety. I couldn't help them all so we came here to the academy. Fled to the academy in more like it. I had to get out and fight before we arrived. We were followed and it was the only way I could get us all inside the academies gates and wards safely. I have killed many strigoi since leaving St. Vlad's Adrian." With that I turned and lifted my hair so that he could see all my marks, the promise mark along with my molinjas and the other two for great battle that I could never seem to remember the name of. I heard Adrian gasp. I knew it was because the number of marks I had. "Little damphire, Rose you got all those before arriving here?" I heard him ask almost whispering. "All except the marks I had before I left the academy. You remember, I had three, I'm sure you remember all about those." I replied. Adrian nodded in response to my statement.

I thought about all that I had just told Adrian, I had told him all about saving the people I had. I had decided to tell him more about my time here. I thought about the deaths I had caused, I mean I know I had to kill them, the strigoi. The strigoi were bad, evil and soulless.

But I continued, I thought he deserved to know the whole story. But I decided to talk about everything I had done since arriving here. "Well since arriving here at this academy I have taken on a student that I am mentoring, his name is James. I have had to take time to heal, I was injured in the last fight, getting everyone to safety. Once I arrived I had to warn the academy about how St. Vlad's was able to be attacked so that they could prevent it from occurring here, occurring again. I had to do this because the strigoi I came across, the strigoi I fought and killed were talking about the attack on St. Vlad's, and were planning on attacking all the academies, all of them, all at once. It was a way they could wipe out an entire generation at once. That would be a devastating blow to the moroi world. But other then that I haven't really been doing much, except a lot of training." I finished telling him all about it. "So little damphire, you are a mentor. I must admit that is a little bit of a shock. But I suppose you have changed since the last time I saw you. You seem more mature, I think that you being shadow kissed is also changing you." Adrian told me matter of factly. "Well to tell you the truth I was a little stunned when they asked me to become a mentor. I didn't think I was old enough or really had the life experience for it, but everyone else seemed to believe that I could do it. But James has taken well to my instruction after a little bit of a rough start. I do believe that he could be a good guardian. But I think with my help in getting him to understand what this job of ours really entails, I think he could be a great guardian, one any royal would want to have protecting them." I paused there then though about my situation. "I know I messed up when I left, and I messed up with Lissa. But I made this promise and I have to keep it. I know I made her a promise as well and I am still doing everything in my power to keep her safe. I will always do whatever I can." I continued.

Adrian and I continued to talk about random things until the sun started to come up. When I noticed the room starting to get light and Adrian starting to yawn I knew it was time to leave. "Adrian I think you and I should be getting some sleep now. I have an early start in the morning, a training session with James. Then I really need to continue on with my own training. I will catch up with you later, and then we can talk more about how things are going on back at St. Vlad's." I said. As I got up I continued, "Get some rest Adrian, I will see you later." With that I walked over to Adrian and gave him a small hug. Adrian returned the hug and also placed a small kiss on m cheek and wished me a goodnight. I left his room and headed back to my own where I would be able to get a few hours rest before I had to get up and go to train with James. I collapsed onto my bed only moments after entering my room, still fully clothed I was too tired to even think about changing. I fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillows and I slept a dreamless nights sleep.


	14. Chapter 12 part c

**ONE MONTH.**

**CHAPTER 12 continued. **

'Beep. Beep. Beep.' I woke up to my alarm going off, I rolled over and groaned, smacking at my alarm clock at the same moment. It was Saturday and I still had to get up early for training with James. I quickly showered and dressed in my leather pants and corset top, my now favored fighting clothes. I armed myself with my normal amount of weapons for what I wore when walking around the school. I grabbed my jacket and headed out and off to the gym to meet James for our normal morning training session. I covered the basics in that training session the same as every other day.

When the session was over James came over to me and asked, "What are we learning this afternoon in our extended training session?" I thought about that for a moment. "Well James, we are going to be perfecting those moves I taught you last session and then you are going to fight me and see how you fair in that." I replied. I could see a small change in his expression, an expression I would almost have to call it pouting. "What is it James?" I queried him, knowing from his change that he was not happy with what I was saying. "I was hoping that you would start teaching me how to fight with stakes." James replied. I was about to chuckle at that. "Well James let us see how you go this afternoon and then we will discuss it and take it from there. I still have much more to teach you then just how to fight with stakes." I explained to James. James simply nodded at my response, but I could still see the small pout to his lips. He bid me farewell and headed for the gyms entrance, just before he passed through the doors he turned back to me and called. "Rose, the gang and I were wondering if you would like to spend sometime with us tomorrow, and a few were wondering if they could come and watch a training session of ours." I looked him in the eye and thought about that for a moment. Then I replied. "I'll talk to you about tomorrow in this afternoons practice. As for your friends coming to one of our training sessions, I suppose that would be alright. If you want them here for practice this afternoon, I guess that is fine. But they must remain quite, I will not tolerate disturbances or interruptions. This is your training time, and it was not given to you as a reward but as punishment so remember that." "Thanks Rose. I'll let them know. See you this afternoon." James said to me as he walked out the gym doors.

Once James had left, I proceeded to stretch out again in preparation for my own training session. I plugged my i-phone into the dock and selected my fighting playlist. I started off my training session by fighting the dummies, throwing kicks and punches at them. I continued to do that for about five minutes, until I felt fully stretched out and ready to fight, to fight with my stakes against the dropping sand bags. I walked over to the wall and flipped the switch that would set off the sand bag training exercise I had set up again. I loved being able to stake the bags pretending they were the evil soulless strigoi I had to kill in order to keep Lissa safe, although I was never able to see any of them as him. I knew that when the time came to face him it would be hard for me, much harder then I was ready to admit to myself.

Sometime in to the exercise I realized I was no longer alone in the gym. I knew they had come to watch this part of my training exercise. I ignored their presence and continued on as if I had no audience. I needed no distractions, distractions would be the thing that could get you killed. When I was finished that exercise I began my warm down stretches and that was when I heard them coming towards me. I continued to stretch out my tired muscles and waited for them to speak to me.

I wasn't surprised to see Danil and Mikhail as part of the people who had come to observe me. I was a little surprised by the size of it as Adair, Tory and Tony were here as well as Maksim and Damya. I was glad that they were here I had not seen much of them since we had arrived at the academy and I knew that once they were fully recovered they would be leaving again with new charges who I was secretly hoping would be the Conta's as they had already started to build a relationship with them. "Well hello guys, did you all enjoy the show?" I asked a little sarcastically as the group finally reached me. "Wow Rose, I see what Danil and Mikhail were on about now." Adair and Tory said to me at the same time, shock and amazement heard clearly in their tone. I rolled my eyes at them, "What did you doubt that I was a bad ass or something?" I replied to them in a tone that expressed my feigned hurt by their assumption. "Rose, you were amazing." Maksim said to me which prevented Tory or Adair from saying anything else. "Damya and I are leaving shortly," Maksim continued. "Lord and Lady Conta are setting out and heading back to Russia, they have a house there in St. Petersburg to be exact. We just wanted to come by and say our goodbyes to you, and to give you our thanks again Rose." I looked at Maksim, he was looking at me in amazement and appreciation. "Maksim, it was no problem, it was nothing at all. Please take good care of yourselves and also of Lord and Lady Conta. Please tell them that I will keep an eye on Aleksey as often as I have them to spare. He is in good hands here. I promise you that." I said to Maksim as I walked over to hug them both. "Take care, Maksim and you to Damya. If you are ever in need of my assistance please don't hesitate to call me. I will do whatever I can. Goodbye Maksim, goodbye Damya." I continued as I hugged both of them. Maksim translated for me to Damya. She still couldn't understand me, well maybe a few words but never enough to know what I was saying. "Goodbye Rose, please take care of yourself. You are very important in this fight. I believe you have much to teach these students about what is waiting for them out there. But I do hope they don't come across as many as you have in the same amount of time you have been away from your academy. I fear that many would not survive what you have had to young Rose, you are an amazing guardian and I believe that all can learn from you and your experiences. Goodbye again Rose, may our paths cross in the future." With that said Maksim and Damya both nodded at me and turned to leave the gym. I was stunned by what Maksim had just said, I hadn't known them for any considerable length of time but I did in some small way consider them friends and comrades. They had helped me when I called for it and followed my directions without hesitation when I told them what needed to be done. They had helped me save a lot of people and while many contributed the outcome solely on me I knew I would not have been able to save them all without their help. I knew they would do a great job protecting Lord and Lady Conta. I had also come to respect that family as well in the short amount of time I had known them. Lord and Lady Conta were respectable royals and were not like a lot of the other royals I had known, they helped out when needed and trusted my judgment. Aleksey was a good kid, I knew what they would have suffered at the hands of their captors and I didn't want any more harm to come to him. He needed to be protected and kept as the smiling, good natured boy I had seen.

Once Maksim and Damya left the others started back on me. "Rose, Maksim was right there is much you can teach so many. You are the bad ass Rose." Adair said to me. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "Only you Adair can comment on your amazement at my abilities then try to compliment me the next time you speak." I said still chuckling slightly. Danil cut in then. "Rose everything is organized for your demonstration. It will be held on Friday. That way it should give you enough time to prepare and the teachers here to pick out the students they wish for you to train with. Maybe even a few Guardians will help out by fighting you as part of the demonstration. I have organized it so that all high school students will be attending as well as a few of the advanced middle school students. How do you want to do this?" I paused for a moment and thought about how he had organized for the whole high school level students to attend. I also thought about how this should proceed. Danil waited patiently, watching me figure this out. "Well Danil, I will need some time to warm up before we begin the demonstration, it will not need to be for very long as I have training with James not long before first period begins. But I think it would be best if the students went to their classes first and that their teachers explain what is going to be happening and the plan for the morning. That should give me all the time I need to make sure everything is set up and organized and that I am all ready warmed up for the beginning of the demonstration. I think I will start with the dummies, demonstrating some of my kicks and punches, before going into a fight with a few of their teachers," I said as I looked at Adair, Tory and Tony. "Then I figured I would progress to the demonstration that seems to have brought all of you here today. This way they can see the way I fight with weapons as well as without them. Then I guess I will answer a few questions before taking on a few students the ones the teachers have chosen, which I also promise not to seriously hurt in any way. I do ask that you guys only choose students who deserve this opportunity, as I only want students who are really committed and show great promise. But please I don't want more then say 10 in a group. But it depends on how much time we have, if I will get to teach them anything. Is that alright with you Danil?" I asked after giving the explanation of what I had sort of planned. "Rose, that sounds like a good idea, and well planned out. I will let all the teachers know what is going to be happening on Friday then." Danil replied. "Okay, great. I think we should keep it from the students though Danil, I don't want them interrupting me while I am training with James or on my own, and I'm sure if it becomes well known that many will try. I am unfortunately a little more popular then I like." I said to Danil with a sneer on my face when I got to the last part. "Oh and Danil I have on other thing I would like to ask." "What is it Rose?" he questioned me with his eyebrows raised in speculation. "Well I know this is a lot to ask but I was wondering if you could see to it that Aleksey Conta was there. I know he is not a damphire so has no need to learn to fight. But I did tell him that at one stage he could watch me train. He has unfortunately been through something very traumatic that I don't think any of us could really grasp. I think it would be good for him to see our strength and also that he is safe here. I need him to believe the promise I made to his parents about keeping an eye on him and keeping him safe. I thought if he saw me training the students who are upcoming guardians that it would give him a little more reassurance then just watching me train." I said to Danil with a lot of passion. I had never been held captive like Aleksey had and I was stunned he was still so good natured when I rescued him. He was still very scared and traumatized by what had happened to him, so I just wanted to reassure him and give him what little peace of mind I was able to. Danil seemed to sense my feeling over this and replied to me, "I will see what I can do to organize that Rose. Personally I don't think it is such a good idea, but I can sense that this means a lot to you, to keeping your promises, so I will try. Now we shall leave you to get back to whatever you now need to be doing Rose." With that said Danil lead the group out of the gym, which left me standing there alone. I let out a long breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I looked around at the gym and the mess I now needed to clean up. I then went to the task of cleaning and re-organizing the sand bags for the next time I would be training with them.

After I had finished that I headed out of the gym and off to get some breakfast and a much needed break. I was now completely and utterly starving. I had, had a busy morning training James then going on with my own training before clean up duty. A few moments after leaving the gym I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed that I had received a text from Adrian.

Little Damphire would you join me for lunch, there is still much for us to talk about. A.

Adrian where do you want to meet for lunch? R.

Little Damphire is it too much to ask you to dine with me in my room?? Or would you prefer somewhere a little more public?? A.

Adrian… Are you going to try anything? Because I will not stand for any funny business, let alone actually come and meet you anywhere! R.

Little Damphire how could you think so little of me?? I swear it's just going to be lunch and talking nothing else. Promise. A.

Adrian I know you and your reputation well. So don't even feign hurt with me. I agree to lunch. I will meet you at your rooms, I think that, that would be best if you want to talk that way there is no chance we can be overheard in anything we may be discussing. What time? R.

Little Damphire meet around 1? A.

Adrian, see you then. R.

By the time we had finished our little text message conversation I had made it to the dining hall for my lateish breakfast. French toast and bacon, yum. I sat down on my own and enjoyed my breakfast. I had a free day as Danil hadn't added me to the guardian patrol roster yet as I was not supposed to be in shape for that yet. But still when I had the time I had taken upon myself to still help out the other guardians patrolling by walking the perimeter of the school. Once I had finished breakfast I decided I would do just that. I would help those out patrolling by doing my perimeter walk and check out a few of the schools buildings while I was at it, before meeting Adrian for lunch. I ran across a few guardians while walking the grounds. We exchanged nothing more than a few hellos or a simple head nod to acknowledge each other.

I found this relaxing and it allowed me a little time to think on my own, to get all my thoughts and ideas sorted out and sorted through. It seemed like I had so much to do in so little time. I thought about what I had to do to save Lissa, my best friend, my sister. I thought about the training sessions I still had with James, and everything I still wanted to teach him. I also thought about the up coming demonstration I had to perform to the entire High school level damphires. I was a little worried about this upcoming demonstration, but Danil and Mikhail were telling me I was going to be fine, they had already see me training twice and said if I just demonstrate that then I would be fine. I knew that they were right but I still knew not everyone would be impressed. I was lost in my thoughts the whole time I was out patrolling in my own way. I always could sense the presence outside the school that I had told Danil about, I knew that it was out there waiting for me as well.

I continues walking around outside until it reached moments before our lunch time. I thought about going to my room and changing but I realised it did not have enough time, that and when I thought about it I really didn't care, I knew Adrian would be surprised and probably even turned on but I really couldn't care I had too many other things to worry about. So I headed straight for the guest housing to meet Adrian. I made it there with a few moments to spare. I knocked on Adrian's and waited to be let inside, I was surprised when Adrian actually answered the door himself. But my surprise was nothing to his. The look on his face when he opened the door and saw my attire was comical to say the least. His eyes were nearly popping out of his face and his mouth was hanging wide open, I was so close to actually laughing out loud at him. "Trying to catch flies there?" I snapped at him. Hey I was known for my bitchiness. But that made him pull himself back together, and compose himself a little bit. "Umm… Wow Rose. Little Damphire what do you call this?" Adrian asked waiving his hand up and down, pointing out my outfit. I smirked at him. "Well Adrian, this is what I go out and fight in. Why is there something wrong with it? Do you not like it? Because truth be told I actually find it quite comfortable to fight in. And trust me it may look like I am packing but there are more weapons hiding on me then you can see, and if I was outside of the school and in the field fighting I would still be carrying more." I replied simply. I was of course stating the truth. "Adrian are we going to stand with me standing outside your doorway or are you going to actually let me inside?" I snapped at him again, yep back to my bitchy old self. Adrian seemed lost for words, which I must admit was a first. He simply opened the door wider and moved out of the way to let me in.

I entered Adrian's room, and he quickly shut the door behind me. He was still looking at me with an amused expression on his face, and still not saying anything. I walked over to the couch I had been sitting on the previous night. I sat there waiting for Adrian to actually say something. I quickly got annoyed with him. "Come on Adrian, I am still the same Rose as I was last night and still the same Rose as I was back at the academy. Yes there maybe a few differences, but I am still the same Rose, so pull yourself together otherwise I am absolutely certain that I will otherwise be leaving." I snapped at him yet again. It was then noticed that Adrian had already organized and had laid out on the coffee table a wide selection of sandwiches and fruit, and also just about every other thing a rich moroi could possibly want in a lunch spread. I assumed the moroi server had already disappeared out of the room before I even entered. Adrian motioned to the spread. I watched as he picked up sandwich and started eating it, it seemed like he was stalling, trying to compose himself from the shock of seeing the way I was dressed, and from the statement I made about carrying a lot of weapons. After a few more moments it seemed that Adrian had pulled himself back together. "Little damphire, I hear you are giving a demonstration of sorts on Friday." He stated simply. I nodded to him. "I am Adrian, Guardian Oleksandr and Guardian Tanner came and watched on of my trainings the other day and they thought it would be good if I did class demonstrations and I thought it would be better to make it one for the whole of the graduating high school class, and that way allow it to take up the whole of the morning, then trying to squash it into a one hour class. But when I made this suggestion they thought it should be the whole of the high school class." I explained this to Adrian, lost a little of what I was going to have to do that day. Adrian nodded at me, "I may have to come and watch for myself. See what your abilities are. It seems like it is really going to be something to see." Adrian was taunting me. I knew it by the tone of his voice, but that was normal for us. It always seemed like he was trying to annoy me somehow. "Come if you want Adrian, I don't really care. It is entirely up to you. I will basically just be training, and teaching a few students if there is time." I replied in a dull, uncaring tone. "Little damphire, I am so sure it is going to be so much more then that, and you know it." He replied. "I'm sure that all the students will want to learn, but I have no idea if I will have time to even teach any if them. And I certainly don't have time to teach them all. I have other responsibilities that I have to attend with as well, and a departure date that seems to be fast approaching." I replied. Adrian nodded at me and then I carried on asking him, "So how are things back at Saint Vlad's Adrian?" "Things are not the same there after the attack Rose. Classes have only just started up again, but everyone seems to be on edge. Lissa has calmed down a little since your departure, she is a little less sad these days. I believe she understands a little more about why you left, I think she is also relieved that you still check in on her from time to time and that you can still feel what she feels even if you are half a world away from her. I think it makes her still like she has a connection to you. She was relieved when she got that message from you, when she was talking to your mother. She wants your number though, Rose. She wants to be able to contact you herself, instead of having to come to me anytime she wants to get into contact with you. I have to ask you for her if she can have your number, if I can give it to her so she can message you herself. That way you two can keep in contact without having to go through me. Not that I mind, mind you. I am happy to keep passing messages between you if that is what you want, but…" Adrian said to me. "I am glad things are starting to go back to normal at the academy. I was worried about that for a minute, especially after all the lives that were lost and the breach. But I knew the academy needed to pull it back together and continue on with life. I guess you can give Lissa my number, but please explain to her that I am busy here and that to keep it to messages only. I don't often have time to chat and if I do I will call her. Also please let her know that I might not be able to reply immediately to any messages that she may send me, but I that I will get back to her as soon as I can. I hope that this will ease her worry. But please Adrian keep an eye on her for me and keep her safe. I can't be there to do that for her, so please can you do it for me." I asked him. Adrian nodded, "Little Damphire don't worry about that, I will take care of her, she is my cousin, I won't let anything happen to her. Little damphire just make sure you come back to us okay. We all need you Rose. Nothing has been the same since you left." Adrian said, with a hint of sadness coming through in his voice. I nodded then. I couldn't answer him, I knew I needed to go back to them, but I also knew I would do anything to save Lissa. We talked then about a little less emotional topics, it was weird to just sit and talk to Adrian like he was any one of my other friends, and not a royal moroi trying to get into my pants. It was weird, but nice in it's on way as well. We were talking until I realised it was time for me to meet James for his afternoon training session. "Adrian I have to go. I have to leave now otherwise I will be late to meet James for training." I said to him, cutting him off at the same time, but I couldn't be late, I was supposed to the responsible one, the mentor. "Okay Little damphire, but tell me you will still have time to catch up with me later, when you have time that is. I did fly all the way over here to spend time with you before you leave on this incredible dangerous mission that had you saying your goodbyes to me to tell to everyone in on of our dream meetings." I nodded to him as I said, "Yes Adrian, I will see you again, But right now I have to go. Bye." "Bye Little damphire." He said to me with a small smile playing on his lips and his emerald eyes shining. I was left a little shocked as I noticed again the colour of his eyes and the way they sparkled and how amazingly beautiful I thought they were. I made my way to the door and exited the room, making my way to the gym as quickly as I could.


	15. Chapter 12 part d

**ONE MONTH.**

**CHAPTER 12 continued. **

I wasn't surprised to find James and his friends in the gym when I got there. I wasn't running late, but I knew that they would all be eager to watch the training session. I knew James was hoping we would be starting using weapons soon, but I knew he wasn't really ready, he still needed to hone his skills and I didn't want his cockiness getting in the way, because that would only result in steps backwards. They were all standing in the gym waiting for me, I knew if it was just James coming today he would be racing in here in a few minutes, running in right on the start of training time. "Well James it is nice to see you here early for once. And I see that all of your friends are going to be joining us. Hello to you all. Well James you know how to start off so…" I said looking at him and his friends. James hadn't made a move. "Go and start with your warm up James. I need to set a few things up and then I will join you outside." I finished looking directly at him. James took off then to start his warm up stretches before he took off outside to the track which was just outside the gym.

I walked over to the training dummies moving them into position for the training I would be having James complete as soon as he had finished his run, which was the same set up as our last session. Holly came over to me then. "Excuse me Rose," She said to me. I looked up from what I was doing and nodded at her to continue. "Rose, I just wanted to thank you. Actually I feel like I have to thank you." Holly paused there for a moment. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised questioningly. Holly took a moment before she continued. "Rose I need to thank you because of you I still have my friend attending here and not kicked out, also since you started mentoring with him I have seen vast improvements in him and not just in his ability as a guardian in training. Before you became his mentor I was always afraid that the next time he got called into the headmaster's office that it would be the last time, that this time was the time that he was going to be kicked out and that I wasn't going to be able to have him as my guardian. But now I no longer fear for that, seeing as it has been sometime since he was called into the headmaster's office, so for that Rose I must thank you, for keeping him here and making him an excellent guardian that I know he was always capable of being." Holly said this to me with the most appreciative look on her face. "Holly you have no need to thank me. It is fine, I just saw his potential over his attitude problems. If it was not for my mentor taking a chance on me I would have been expelled also." I paused there thinking about everything that he and I had, about what I had learned from him. I was lost in my memories for a moment before I continued explaining to Holly. "I saw his potential and I knew that he needed to learn a few simple truths, and few other things, all that would make him a much better guardian. He also needed to learn to take the responsibility much more seriously. I am simply glad that I have been able to impart some of my wisdom and experiences onto him, and to know that one day they are going to be used to protect someone like you. So there is no need to thank me Holly, I am simply doing my job." I replied. I smiled slightly to the girl standing in front of me. A girl who was my age, she was just a girl. I no longer felt like a girl, I was a woman, a fighter, a full guardian not a runaway drop out. I had a lot of experience behind me. Years some would think, but for me the truth was it was only a matter of weeks of experience that caused the amount of tattooing that now covered my neck, these tattoos expressing my expertise, my experience fighting those that threatened our world. But none of that mattered to me now, I was more worried about my best friend, and what fate had waiting for me. I watched as Holly walked back over to the others taking her seat with them on the bleachers. I nodded to them before I left the gym.

I headed outside to where James was running laps, I decided that I would join him. I needed to clear my head, I also needed to warm up so I was ready for the training fights I would be having with him soon. We ran together in silence until he had run the distance I set for him. As we jogged back inside James came over to me, "Thanks Rose, for letting the gang come and watch. They have been annoying me since we started training, wanting to know about what we do. So I thought it would be better for them to simply come and watch one of our training sessions." He said to me a little breathlessly but I knew that was because the distance he had just finished running. I nodded at him while replying. "That's okay James. I do understand I had a few people interested in my training. But I will tell you know this is the only session that I want anyone attending. There is not going to be another opportunity. I won't have any distractions while you train. I tell you now, if I hear one peep out of them I will make all of them leave. Trust me James I am not the type of person you want to piss off, as you should know." James nodded to me. "I did warn them Rose. I told them that they weren't to say anything, that they had to remain silent otherwise they would have to leave." We entered the gym again and I noticed that there was someone else in the group watching us. I knew that they must have come in while we were out running laps. When I looked over I noticed it was Justin. I was not happy about this, I knew he and James did not get along, so I knew he had not been invited to this. I was already considering throwing him out. But he was sitting there quietly so I let I go.

We both stretched before heading over to the dummies I had set up. I set James the task of practicing the moves I had taught him with the dummies. I only stopped him to make corrections, so that it would prevent him injuring himself we he came up against a real opponent. It was when I stopped James for the second time on one of the more difficult kick I had taught him that I heard Justin makes a smart ass comment on James' ability. To say I was unhappy would be an understatement. He had no idea how hard that kick was to actually master, let alone anything else about what I was teaching him. I whirled around to face the bleachers, and you could feel the air crackle around me. James paused in his movements, and I knew this without actually turning to physically see, I could just sense it and it was because James knew I was pissed. "Justin I would suggest you shut your mouth now, and get the hell out of this gym. Because I will not tolerate you or your smart ass comments over a fighting style you have no concept of. So leave now, before I make you leave." I was not yelling at him, but the tone of my voice was deadly, and the crackle that was in the air around me was getting worse, it was now making my hair to lift slightly and move even though there was no actual breeze to cause this. I could see Holly look to James in alarm, and I could now see him in my peripheral vision, he nodded at her, I knew he was indicating that it was best she get Justin out of here and do it now. But Justin being the royal moroi that he was didn't realize this however and made his next smart ass comment directed at me. "So Rose, I hear Adrian Ivashkov is here to see you. Enjoying his company are we?" Justin said this to me with no doubt about the sexual innuendo. That was it though. This boy was really pissing me off, I hated smart ass rich royals and I had had to deal with more than enough of them back at St. Vlad's. I was not doing it here, damn it I was supposed to be shown respect, and I was a guardian. I stalked from where I had been standing showing James the correct technique for the kick he was being taught over to the bleachers not far from where he was seated still. I stood up so that I was almost in his face and I growled at him. "Leave now, while you can still walk out of here." I knew everyone could sense the power in the air and radiating off of me. "You cannot hurt me Rose, I am a moroi, a royal moroi and it is your job to protect me." Justin snapped back at me. He just kept pushing me, making me angrier and more and more annoyed with him. "It maybe my job to protect you, but keep pushing me Justin and you will learn what it is like to be a damphire in training, and trust me when I say you won't last two minutes of it, especially not against me." I snarled at him. I was still fuming. Holly jumped up then, obviously worried about what I was going to do if he pushed me any further. I could feel the crackle in the air rising and dropping me hair, like I was standing in a strong breeze. She grabbed hold of Justin and was trying to drag him out of the gym. She was having a hard time of doing it to and a look of pleading to her friends got them to get up and help. It took Ashelea, Ben and Lea to help Holly get him out of the gym. I took a deep breath once he was gone. I walked back over to where the dummies and James where. James stayed out of my way. 'Good idea' I thought to myself. I needed to calm down before we continued our training, otherwise he would likely end up in the hospital ward. I pulled out my stake out of its holster and stabbed it with ease straight through the dummies heart. This was barely helping me calm down. I needed a fight. I took a few more deep breaths and continued to release my anger out on the dummy like it was a strigoi. By the time I had finally calmed I noticed that the dummy would need replacing. 'Great now I need to explain to Danil how we need to replace one of the training dummies' I thought to myself.

Once I finally had calmed I turned back to James. I removed the damaged dummy and continued on with training James. Once I decided he had completed enough with the dummies I got him to follow me to the mats and got him to fight me, use all the moves we had been working on. I for the most part simply blocked him, occasionally allowing him land a couple of the hits. I didn't make any real effort to try landing any of my own hits on him as I knew I was too strong for him. But as usual James wasn't happy about this. "Rose you are not even trying." James snapped at me, annoyed that I was not trying and holding back. "James, I am trying to make it so you are trying to hit me. I would have no trouble hitting you. I am just blocking you. But if that isn't what you want and you want me to try, don't complain to me when you are stiff and sore all over tomorrow because you won't get any sympathy from me." I replied to him. James nodded at me indicating he wanted a fight, not just me blocking him. So that is what I did. I fought him, not with everything I have mind you, but enough of my strength to make sure he would not push me on any other point when I said he was not prepared, that and I didn't really want to take him to the hospital ward. James and I continued that way until the end of our training time. I knocked him down over and over again, not allowing another blow to land on me, blocking easily due to my speed and strength. I watched as he tired but still kept trying. I knew he was using everything he had to fight me, but I knew he would never take me down, I was the one that dealt out death. I was the shadow kissed guardian, the one to walk in two worlds and be affected by both.

Once we had finished his friends joined us down on the gym floor. "Well I am glad that you are not my mentor Rose. You really know how to James in his place and through his paces." Cameron said to me. I laughed at his comment, knowing full well he meant it. "All of you wish that you had Rose training you, because if you did you would know that you would be the absolute best you could be. I know that is what Rose is doing for me." James told his friend, while still trying to catch his breath. I could hear the sincerity in his words though. But I simply rolled my eyes at him. I knew when this started his was certainly not happy about this arrangement, 'well at least that has changed' I thought to myself. "You will all be excellent guardians if you pay attention to your teachers and learn all you can from them." I told the group standing around us.

Lea and Ben re-entered the gym then, "Rose we were wondering if tomorrow you would like to join us for a movie or something. We would all like to get to know you better. Especially as seeing the positive influence you have had on James here." Lea asked me. I looked at her then back to the rest of the group. I was a little nervous, what the hell could they want to know about me. "What is about me that you want to know exactly? My life is not that different to yours." I replied. "It is though, you have done so many things Rose, you have fought so many, saved so many as well. You have travelled from another country to here. Maybe you could come and tell us about that, tell us about your academy. I could even invite my cousin Adrian. I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending some time with his cousin and my friends." Lea said to me again. I thought about it for a second, before I responded. "I'll think about it Lea. I have a lot to do tomorrow." Okay I know I was lying a little there but I didn't think I would be able to control my anger if Justin was there and he said anything. I decided I better get the info' about where they would be in case I changed my mind. "Where abouts will you be meeting and at what time?" I asked. "The moroi dorm, lounge room 5, at say about 7." Lea said to me with a hopeful look on her face. "This doesn't by any means guarantee that I am definitely coming. But I will see. I have a lot of other things I have to do tomorrow as well. So we will see." I replied again. Before I got up and left the gym.

Once outside I could feel how exhausted I was. I was both emotionally and physically drained. But I knew I needed to see Danil first. I knew I needed to tell him about what had happened in the gym. All I wanted to do was to get something to eat and then go to my room and unwind and relax for the rest of the day. I went to Danil's office first, I was hoping that he would be there and that I could do this in private. But he wasn't there. So I figured he might be in the dining hall, that and I was now starving. If I had to wait I could at least get something to eat until I found him. But I was right, I found him seated in the dining hall. I walked over and grabbed myself a huge plate full of spaghetti that was being served as tonight's tea and also grabbed some pop. I looked over to where Danil was sitting, a little surprised to see him sitting at the table all alone. I was trying to consider if I should walk over there or not, deciding that it was for the best and that I could just ask to join him I headed across the dining hall to where he was sitting. "Danil, do you mind if I join you?" I asked, waiting near the seat, waiting for an answer before I sat or left to find somewhere else to sit. Danil simply nodded at me, I could see as I sat down that there were many things troubling him. "Danil I would like to speak to you about something if that is not too much trouble." I asked. I didn't want to add this to whatever was already troubling him, but I did need to inform him about it. "What's the problem Rose?" Danil asked sounding half exasperated. "Well we kind of need to replace one of the training dummies. Um… Sorry about that. See I kind of broke one when I took my anger out on it." I got cut off there by Danil. "What the hell did James do now?" He snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed at him. 'If you just let me finish explaining you wouldn't be jumping to the god damn wrong conclusions' I thought. "Danil it wasn't James, James has nothing to do with me losing control of my anger, it was Justin. James' friends came to training today to check it out and well Justin has a big mouth and doesn't know when the hell to shut the damn thing up. He is just lucky that it was the dummy that took the beating and not him, also he is lucky his friends were able to drag him out of the gym before he said another god damn word and I really lost my temper. It was bad enough as it was, the air around me was crackling with the anger that was rolling off of me. I apologise again for the dummy, I really am sorry about that." I explained to him, a little annoyed at Danil for his assumptions and also at myself for my actions. Danil simply nodded at me again and said nothing. I could tell whatever was troubling him was weighing on him heavily. I thought about leaving him alone to sort out whatever it was, and decided that if I could help him I needed to. He was one of the reasons I was a guardian and he had helped me anytime I had needed it. "Danil, what is it that is troubling you?" I asked cautiously. He seemed lost in his own thoughts for a while, that I wasn't even sure he had heard me. "Danil?" I questioned again, to see if he was listening and that he had heard me. He looked up at me then, a small smile tying to form on his lips. "Don't worry Rose, it's nothing. I have just been so busy. It's really is nothing." Danil said to me, but sounded like it was like he was trying to convince himself more than me. "Sure Danil." I replied as I rolled my eyes at him. I was going to let it go, leave it there, but I decided to add one more thing. "Danil remember you can talk to me about this, about anything. I maybe young, younger than most, but I have a lot of experience and understanding. I have more experience and understanding then anyone my age and more than most of those that are older than I. You can talk to me Danil if you need to." That ended our conversation. I quietly sat eating my dinner and left Danil to his own thoughts. As soon as I was finished I rose out of my seat. I picked up my tray and as I was about to leave I said to Danil, "See you around Danil." and with that I walked away. I headed to my room, I needed to get away and unwind from everything that had happened today.

In my room I sat and thought about today, I thought about losing my temper and the air around me crackling. I thought about the conversation I had had with Adrian, and how I felt about him now. I didn't hate him as I once had, and I had no idea why I would find his emerald green eyes mesmerizing. I sat and thought about all of it, the whole day for a few hours before I lost myself in remembering the day, and finding myself only more annoyed that I wasn't coming up with the answers. I thought about that and decided I needed an escape from it all, I needed to escape my life for a few minutes. I allowed myself to open the bond between Lissa and myself and allowed myself to slip into her mind, after making sure she wasn't alone with Christian, I didn't need another one of those experiences. Lissa was sitting in the library with Christian and Eddie. They were sitting around a table discussing Adrian's sudden disappearance, and they were all wondering if it had anything to do with me. I knew they all knew that he and I had been communicating in more than just at the dream level, he had my phone number and had been known to be receiving texts from me. They were all wondering if I was still alright, if he had found me and was dragging me home. Lissa was afraid that it meant something worse, I could sense her fear for me. I felt bad at putting her through that but I knew this had to be done, it had to be done for her. Lissa didn't want to believe that it meant something worse, she trying to push away that fear, but it always sat at the back of her mind. It was because Lissa didn't think there was anyone stronger than me, anyone more capable to protect her than me. She thought I would be able to face this challenge and defeat it not matter what. I would have loved to have her faith, but I didn't which is why I spent so many tireless hours training. Lissa was sitting there in the library with the boys thinking of the promise I had made her. She knew I loved her as much as she loved me. She also knew I had and still loved Dimitri, and that I was doing this for him, that I had to do this for him. That keeping our relationship a secret had been hard for me, she felt bad because we couldn't be together in public like she could be with Christian. But she knew that didn't mean I loved him any less. Lissa knew and felt all of this. I felt calmed a little by her emotions, her faith and trust in me. Then Lissa thought to me, "Rose, I love you, you're my best friend, my sister. Please stay safe Rose and come home to me." I was a little shocked, it was almost like she knew I was there. With that being the last thing between us I closed the connection.

I got up of my bed and actually got ready for it. I had training early with James again, and also a lot of my own training to do. I had to be physically prepared for my training demonstration on Friday. I also had to be mentally prepared for the many students and guardians that would be asking any number of questions, also I had to prepare for the fighting I would be doing with the odd student and probably many of the guardians seeing if they could take me on. I knew that this demonstration was going to be a big deal and that many of the guardians would want to attend to see what I was really capable of. I had unfortunately become somewhat of a celebrity around here after the large number of strigoi I had killed before arriving at the academy plus all the people that I had saved, that would have either been turned or used as food. So I knew this demonstration was going to be a big deal. I was just glad it wasn't until Friday.

I fell into an uneasy and restless sleep. I think I had allowed myself to worry too much about this demonstration I was giving, while getting ready for bed, so the calm I had felt from sharing Lissa's mind was gone. I needed to find some way to relax and calm myself so that I could fall into a deeper state of sleep. Which was just what I was thinking when I was pulled out of the dream I was having about the upcoming demonstration and into the beautiful garden, a garden that I recognized, a garden that I knew too well. It was Adrian's grandmother's garden and I was sitting under the big oak tree in a pair of tight fitting jeans (that actually almost looked they were painted on if you were asking me) and a blood red tank top (that was way too low cut that I was sure I would fall out just breathing). I sighed as I felt the grass blades tickling my bare feet. "Adrian, where are you? Come out." I called out to the garden surrounding me, knowing Adrian was there and that he would hear me. I watched as Adrian walked out from behind a screen of rose bushes that were all in bloom. "Hello there Little damphire. Don't you look lovely today." I rolled my eyes at him in reply, knowing full well it was Adrian that decided what I was wearing, it was his dream after all. "What has you so stressed little damphire? I could feel the tension of your last dream, it was like it was calling out to me." Adrian sort of asked and stated at the same time. "Adrian." I groaned. I was not happy with the way things were going. "Little damphire, I brought you here to relax, not to stress more. Calm down please." Adrian stated again. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded in response. "What has you so stressed Rose?" I looked up at Adrian then, he had moved closer to me, he was a few feet from me now and I could see the concern showing in his emerald green eyes. "Adrian, you know what it is, I have so much I have to do, so much I have to protect. How can I not be stressed?" I replied. "Little damphire, you have to take things one at a time, I know you are worried about the demonstration you are giving, I know you will do fine though. You said it was going to be like any of your other training sessions so just think of it like that. I know you can answer all the questions they have because you already have been answering them. You answered them all when you arrived, a couple of times I am guessing and then you answered all of mine. I cannot see you having any problems Rose, you will do fine." Adrian said his voice full of seriousness. I looked at him and I could see nothing but the truth in his eyes. I nodded to him then, unable to find my voice at the current moment, stunned by the change in Adrian. Adrian then continued on, "Rose if you are worried about what you are going to be facing soon, then I wouldn't worry about that either, you told me you could trust Andre so do that, know that he will be there with you and you will be able to defeat this foe and save Lissa and come home to us." He said it again full of conviction, full of understanding and the truth. I nodded again, swallowed down the lump in my throat before I answered. "Thanks Adrian, I think I needed that. Now if you don't mind I really need to be going to a sleep, a deep sleep. With that Adrian nodded and I drifted off to the blackness of a deep sleep.


End file.
